Burning Legacy
by phoebeheyerdahl1311
Summary: Audrina wrestles her way into the WWE Main roster, and quickly becomes an overnight sensation, but when Vince McMahon reveals that she is his long lost daughter and gives her a portion of the company, The Authority, led by her half-sister Stephanie and her husband Triple H, vow to destroy her career and run her out of the WWE for good.
1. Rising Star

**CHAPTER 1: RISING STAR**

"Here's your winner, Audrina!" She hears the announcer call to the stadium.

She couldn't be any more thrilled. This was her second match on RAW and she won against Alicia Fox, the Divas Champion. This was definitely her night! The crowd cheered louder and he music played as she continued celebrating. All of her hard work was finally paying off. She knew that this win would definitely get her noticed now.

After 5 minutes of celebrating in the ring with her fans, she jumped down from the turnbuckle, exited the ring and made her way backstage. She grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from her face. She was greeted by her trainer and mentor Trish Stratus, who was just as excited as she was.

"Congratulations sweetie!" She cheered as they hugged. "I knew you could pull it out!"

"It must have been your pep talk." Audrina answered back. "It really helped!"

"Look, I know you are really happy, and I want you to be, but you still have a long way to go, don't let this get to your head okay?"

Audrina smiled, "Oh of course! Trish, I was born for this! I want this more than anything!"

Trish and Audrina began walking together to the Divas locker room. They both saw Stephanie McMahon heading their way.

"Looks like my father was right about you." She said with a smile. "Congratulations on your win Audrina, I hope you're ok."

"Couldn't be better!" Audrina said with glee.

"Keep up the good work!" Stephanie said. She turned her attention to Trish. "It's nice to see you again."

Trish didn't look happy to see Stephanie. They have been through a lot together. Although it was long ago, she still remembered what Stephanie did to her.

"You too." She simply said back.

Stephanie took a look at her watch. "I've got to get going, but I definitely want to see more of you on this show."

Stephanie walked past them and Trish and Audrina. They continued walking backstage.

"What's with you?" Audrina asked.

"What are you talking about?" Trish asked trying to deny her feelings.

"_You too._" Audrina mimicked her.

Trish sighed. "Look, I don't want to get all soppy and ruin your night, but just watch out for Stephanie. She seems nice, but it's really all in act. Just watch what you do ok? She is Vince's daughter."

Audrina was confused, "What do you mean?"

Trish sighed once again, "Just keep your eyes peeled around here. Everyone here isn't your friend."

They made their way to the Diva's locker room and stopped in front of the door.

"I know what you mean Trish." Audrina said back. "I gotta hit the showers."

The two of them hugged again.

"I'm gonna go back to my hotel for tonight, you should too, get some rest remember training 6 am sharp!" Trish reminded her.

"I know, I know I have my alarm set." Audrina said back.

Trish continued walking backstage as Audrina made her way into the Diva's locker room. She was greeted by two Divas who were also excited about her win. Cameron and Naomi.

"Hey girl hey!" Naomi greeted as they both hugged her. "I see you! Get it!"

"Yeeesss!" Cameron exclaimed, "It was about time someone put the smackdown on pig face Alicia Fox! Can't stand that ho!"

Audrina laughed, "Do you like anyone Cam?"

"Well I like you, and Naomi, but everyone else? Girl bye!"

"Oh my God Cam, get your life!" Naomi said. Then she turned her attention to Audrina, "Girl, you killed it! I'm so happy for you! This win will definitely give you a buzz!"

Cameron pulled out a compact mirror and began applying her lip gloss in vain.

"I think we need to go out tonight and celebrate! I need to get my pretty on and twerk!"

"We should!" Naomi agreed. "Let's hit one of these clubs tonight!"

Audrina was hesitant, "I don't know. I gotta train super early tomorrow, then I have a flight to catch."

Cameron was still continuing to look herself in the mirror and apply lip gloss, "Girl, so do we, but we still make it our business to party. You gotta let yourself go every once in a while!"

Naomi put her arm around Audrina, "She's right. You have done nothing but training, but now we got to celebrate! No if's ands or butts you're coming out tonight!"

"Okay, okay. I can use a night out." Audrina agreed.

"Yay!" Cameron finally stopped putting lip gloss on. "We can introduce you to one of these hot and sexy superstars and you can get you some!"

Naomi looked at her with disgust, "Really? Does it always have to be about sex with you?"

"Um, yes!" Cameron exclaimed.

They all laughed, then Audrina said, "Before we do _any _partying, I need to shower."

Cameron began sniffing around, "Oh that's what that smell is?"

"Shut up!" Audrina laughed.

The three of them continued getting themselves together for their busy night ahead.


	2. Girls Night Out

**CHAPTER 2: GIRLS NIGHT OUT**

After a long tiring day, Audrina, Cameron and Naomi were in Audrina's suite getting ready to go out for a night on the town. The girls spent a good three hours getting ready. All three of them were crowded in the bathroom sharing the large mirror fixing their hair, applying makeup, and going back and forth between outfits.

"Are you sure this dress looks okay on me?" Audrina asked.

"Okay, for the last time, yes!" Cameron answered abruptly.

"We wouldn't let you go out with us if you looked like crap." Naomi agreed.

Audrina decided to listen to them, "Fine."

"So have you seen any hot superstars that you would like to get to know?" Cameron answered.

Audrina wasn't going to lie. She saw quite a few superstars that she wouldn't mind getting to know, but she made a pact to herself that she was going to focus on her career, especially now that it is taking off.

"Eh." She simply answered.

Naomi scrunched her face, "What do you mean eh?"

Audrina shrugged, "Eh." She repeated.

"There's got to be someone!" Cameron exclaimed, "All these hot ass guys around? You mean to tell me there's not _one_ you got your eye on? See I've got my eye on that sexy ass Roman Reigns! He is just too sexy for his own good! If I only had one night with him…"

"Oh my God!" Naomi exclaimed, "Just get at him already!"

Cameron frowned and shook her head, "Hell no! I don't chase men! They chase me! I'm a lady!"

"You sure don't act like it." Audrina joked.

"Shut up!" Cameron squealed.

They all laughed, then Naomi looked at her watch.

"Ladies, we need to hurry up, our car will be here in a few, we better get downstairs."

"Hold on! I gotta check my lip gloss again!" Cameron once again began looking at the mirror.

"Girl, you're fine!" Naomi pushed her away. "We gotta go!"

The three of them left the suite and made their way to the entrance of the hotel to wait for their car.

Audrina had to admit that she was excited about going out tonight.

* * *

After what feels like an hour car ride, their driver finally pulls up at the club.

The three ladies climbed out. "Have a good night ladies." He says.

"Ready to par-tay!" Cameron squealed. "I'm so looking to get some tonight!"

"Oh my God!" Naomi said in disgust as they made their way to the club. They were greeted by the bouncer, who immediately know who they were.

"Yo, Funakadactyls! I'm a huge fan! You ladies are looking fine as hell tonight!"

They both smiled. They were used to this, men eyeballing them everywhere.

The bouncer then turned his attention to Audrina, "OH SNAP! you're that chick that beat Alicia Fox right? I was watching that match earlier tonight! That match was awesome! You were awesome!"

Audrina blushed. "Thanks." She said

The bouncer lifted the rope, "You ladies go right in. VIP is calling you!"

"Ayyy!" Cameron yelled as the three lovely ladies made their way inside the club.

They immediately were excited, the club was loud, playing great music.

Cameron had no problem finding a dance partner, Audrina and Naomi made straight for VIP.

"I'm getting my drink on!" Naomi said.

"I might grab a couple." Audrina said.

"Loosen up!" Naomi said, "This is your night girl! Celebrate!"

Audrina sighed. She has been doing nothing but working hard for the past two years, but her dreams of being in the WWE are finally coming true. She didn't want to ruin that.

A waiter approached them with a full tray of drinks.

"The club owner wants to show his appreciation for having the most gorgeous-"

He stumbled his words once he saw Audrina.

"No way! It's you! The one who beat Alicia Fox! You were amazing!" The waiter took her hand and kissed it.

Audrina blushed again. She couldn't help but become excited over this new fame she has now.

"Thank you." She said again.

"If you ladies want anything, please don't be hesitant to ask!" The waiter said. He pulled out a napkin, "Is it okay if I get your autographs? I'm a huge fan of the WWE! Especially the divas!"

"Sure!" Naomi said as she took his pen and signed it. She handed it to Audrina who signed it as well.

The waiter was satisfied, "Thank you so much!"

He quickly left the area as Naomi poured herself a glass and another for Audrina.

"Cheers! To the three baddest bitches in the WWE!" Naomi raised her glass.

Audrina also raised hers, "I can toast to that." They both touched their glasses lightly and instantly began drinking.

Cameron made her way back to the VIP area, she was accompanied by someone.

"Guys, look who I found!"

Audrina turned around to see none other than WWE superstar Roman Reigns.

"Hey!" Naomi greeted as she hugged him. He made his way to hug Audrina as well.

"VIP, ladies? Is this how we live it up?"

"Duh!" Cameron exclaimed as she undressed Roman with her eyes. She didn't care that she was coming off obvious.

"So what brings you out here?" Naomi asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Lookin to get laid." Roman joked.

Audrina couldn't help but laugh, considering Cameron's huge crush on him. She made a menacing face to her as a joke. Cameron immediately caught it and made one back.

"What are you lovely ladies doin here tonight?"

"We're here to celebrate our girl beatin Alicia Fox's ass on her second night on Raw!"

Roman focused his attention to Audrina, "You really did have a good match congratulations."

"Thanks. You had one too." Audrina said back.

"So where's your other half?" Naomi asked.

"Dean? I don't know. Inside some bimbo somewhere."

They all laughed.

"Say no more." Naomi said.

"This is my favorite song!" Cameron exclaimed as she took another shot. "I wanna dance!" She grabbed Roman by the hand and made her way back to the dance floor. Naomi and Audrina did the same. They all began to dance and have a good time. Audrina began to loosen up a little and finally embrace the idea of having fun.


	3. Daddy's Little Girls

**CHAPTER 3: DADDY'S LITTLE GIRLS**

_It's great to be the boss! _Vince McMahon thought to himself as he began making his rounds throughout the arena with his daughter Stephanie. He always liked to watch the superstars train. He always like to see his superstars go all the way in the ring. Showing passion for what they do.

"Dad, I'm so excited for RAW." Stephanie said. "Hunter and I have huge surprises in store. The WWE universe is really going to love it!"

Vince smiled at his daughter. He couldn't be more happier that she was following in his footsteps.

"I know sweetie. You always make me proud."

They made their way inside the arena, where they found Trish Stratus training newcomer Diva, Audrina.

"I like her!" Stephanie said. "She is a go getter! She's got fire in her eyes! I can really see her going places! You were right about her dad!"

Vince definitely liked what he seen, and not in the way he usually sees his Divas. He definitely liked her in a different kind of way. She had the same dedication and passion he did when he was her age. It shouldn't be much of surprise to him though, considering that Audrina is his daughter.

He began to reflect on his past and how he used to cheat on Linda with a bunch of women. Most of them were one night stands, but he has held a few relationships outside of his marriage.

One of them in particular was a woman named Lisa. Even though their relationship was over years ago. Lisa was still someone whom he thought about. Especially when she told him he was pregnant with his child. Their relationship didn't last very long because Lisa remarried quickly and told that man that he was the father, but he did send Lisa money to at least support her financially.

He began to feel ashamed. How does a man keep this a secret from his wife and other children? How does a man abandon his child even if it was outside of marriage?As time passed by, Vince realized that he was getting older and if he were to pass away, he would not want to be remembered as a deadbeat father. After all, he owes her more than anyone. He immediately knew who she was when he saw her name on the NXT Roster and took a chance on her. He was glad he did. He did also wonder how his family would feel about Audrina. Especially Stephanie.

He watched her as she finished her training with Trish. The two of them began to cool down by stretching, and talking. He and Stephanie made their way over to them.

"Hey guys!" Stephanie greeted. "Sorry to interrupt you."

Audrina and Trish stood up wiping their sweaty bodies with towels.

"It's okay. No biggie." Audrina said.

Trish didn't say anything. She still had her eyes cold on Stephanie and Vince.

"So um," Vince began, "I just wanted to personally say welcome, and congratulations! Steph and I saw your win on Raw against Alicia Fox, that was impressive."

"Thank you sir." Audrina said as she shook his hand. "Sorry so sweaty."

"You call it sweat? I call it determination." Vince joked.

"Listen Audrina, you have got quite the fanbase. You should see our twitter feed. You are causing quite the storm here. We would like to do a Daily Diva with you for what do you say?" Stephanie asked with glee. "I think the fans would really like it!"

Audrina looked at Trish who nodded with approval, then turned back to Stephanie and Vince and said, "Sure."

"Great!" Vince said with glee. "I'll set everything up!"

"We need to keep training. She's got a big match on RAW." Trish said, wanting to get rid of the McMahons.

"Yes! She does, against Aksana. So we will get out of your hair."

Vince once again extended his hand to Audrina, "It was really nice to meet you again." He said with a sincere smile on his face. He was happy to see his youngest daughter. She was beautiful, just like her mother Lisa. Seeing her brought back all of the memories he had with her. It made him feel at ease. "I see great things in your future."

Audrina couldn't help but smile. The Chairman and Principal Owner of WWE telling her how good her future looks gave her all the motivation to train more.

"Thank you sir." She said kindly.

They both turned away and walked out of the arena, and Audrina turned her attention to Trish who had a sour look on her face.

"What?" Audrina shrugged.

"What do you mean what?" Trish said back trying to deny everything she is feeling.

"You know what?" Audrina, "Every time the McMahons come around you have that mean mug on your face."

Trish sighed, she didn't want to admit this right away, but she knew Audrina well and trusted her with everything.

"Sit down I'll tell you." She began.

They both sat down and continued stretching together. Then Trish continued.

"When I had my time on RAW, I fell in love with Vince. I really did. I loved him more than any man I ever loved. He was kind, gentle, and thoughtful. I saw a side of him no one has ever seen."

Audrina frowned a little bit, that was a bit of a overshare. She heard rumors about Vince and some of his female employees and that was not something she wanted to hear.

"Well, Stephanie got in the middle of our relationship with her jealousy. She started making up stories about me sleeping with other superstars while I was with him, she did everything she ever could to break us up."

Trish paused for a minute, she tried to hold back tears from her eyes, she continued her story,

"Well, we had a match, it was me and him against Stephanie and William Regal, and….they all turned on me. Humiliated me. It was the worse night of my life. I never felt so low, he called me a toy and I was just something to play with."

Audrina felt a lump in her throat. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wow, Trish." She reached for Trish to give her a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Trish broke away from the hug to wipe tears from her eyes. "That's why I keep telling you, watch out for them. Yeah they are our bosses and everything, but don't get too personal with them, they will hurt you."

Audrina looked Trish in her eyes and couldn't help but feel her pain. "I wont."


	4. RAW: Live From Miami

**RAW: LIVE FROM MIAMI**

The fireworks exploded throughout the area. The cheers and screams from the fans were earth shattering.

"Welcome to Monday night Raw! I'm Michael Cole and alongside with me Hall of Famer, Jerry the King Lawler, and JBL at ringside!" Broadcast announcer Michael Cole screamed. "Live from the beautiful Miami Florida! We've got a show for you tonight!"

"Yes, we do!" Jerry Lawler said behind him. "Tonight, out main event, the rivalry continues with Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and the Authority. They will join forces as they fight, Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins and Randy Orton!"

"This is going to be an intense fight!" Cole said.

"I can't wait to see them tear each other apart!" JBL cheered. "_This_ is what's best for business!"

"Tonight we also have our lovely Diva competing tonight! Just last week, she made Divas champion Alicia Fox tap out and that was her second match on RAW! Let's see if she can up the ante tonight against Aksana!"

"I love to see our Divas go at it!" Lawler said.

"So do I." Cole began, "but this one in particular, Audrina has been causing quite the buzz on Twitter!"

"She definitely has what it take to become a number one contender!" JBL says. "I am definitely looking forward to this one tonight!"

"Tonight, we kick off Raw in a one on one match. The Show Off, Dolph Ziggler, will collide with Fandango!"

* * *

_*after the match filming Backstage*_

Audrina was stretching and warming up for her match tonight. She couldn't be any more excited. The crowd roared in when she was in sight on the large titantron screen. She heard the reaction and loved it.

She continued stretching until she felt a hard smack on her bottom. She quickly turned around to see a tall blonde and black haired muscular figure dressed in black, carrying a money in the bank briefcase.

Audrina frowned, she immediately knew who he was. Seth Rollins. The crowd instantly booed. Which meant that he was very unpopular and she knew that through the things she heard about him.

He wore and arrogant smile, and Audrina was not impressed.

"Well hey there beautiful." Seth began. "I'm sure you know who I am so I don't have to introduce myself but I was wondering-"

"I'm not interested." Audrina interrupted him. She immediately knew where this was going.

Seth was relentless.

"Sweetheart, you didn't let me finish."

"I don't want to let you finish." Audrina darted back.

"Look, I just want-"

He was interrupted by the appearance of someone behind him.

"Excuse me Cruella DeVille, but I believe the lady said to back up."

Seth turned around and still wore his arrogant smile.

"Dean. Buddy. Good to see you survived that beating I gave you last week."

Dean laughed, "You mean, you, Kane and that bitch Randy Orton with your weak cheap shots? Please that was nothing." He pointed to Audrina, "_She_ could survive that with your sissy girl punches, but really, I suggest, instead of trying to get laid, which is something that will never happen, you might want to prepare yourself because tonight, I'm going to rearrange your face, and maybe pull of a limb or two and beat you with them."

Dean was ready, anytime any place. He didn't want to wait until later, but he knew Seth was a complete punk and wouldn't start a fight without Kane &amp; Randy Orton next to him. So he figure he could to do everything he could to ruin Seth's life, in and out the ring.

"You might want to prepare yourself for yet_ another_ beating." Seth said as he began to walk away, but not without getting another glance at Audrina who still looked at him with disgust.

She turned her attention to Dean who was quivering in anger waving his tongue in and out of his mouth and even drooled a little bit. He was a bit startling, but he did just get Seth off her back.

"Um, thanks." She looked up at him.

Dean looked down at her. "No problem toots. Go get em!"

He too landed a firm smack on her bottom as he walked away.

Audrina gasped. "What the hell?"

"Looks like some of the superstars like Audrina too!" JBL joked.

"Her match against Aksana is next." Cole said.

* * *

_**WWE arena**_

Aksana was in the ring, gloating to the fans who seem to be uninterested in her. She didn't really care too much for the fans anyway.

Audrina's music echoed throughout the arena and the fans went crazy with standing ovations. "And her opponent," Lillian Garcia began to announce. "From Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Audrina!" The roars and cheers from the crows made her more excited then ever.

"Shes my new favorite diva!" Lawler announced from ringside.

"She's becoming everyone's favorite diva in her short time on RAW. She was the one who made Divas champion Alicia Fox tap last Monday night on Raw and it was her second match!" Cole said back as they watched her make her entrance.

"That was a fluke!" Layfield, "beginners luck! Let's see if she is as good as she says!"

She made her way down the ramp slapping hands with the fans. The adrenaline rush kicked in and she was ready to go. She made her way into the ring and quickly studied Aksana. She knew this was not going to be an easy win.

The officials rang the bell, and the match was underway.

Aksana wasted no time hitting her with punches, pushing Audrina back to the turnbuckle. The referee got in the middle of them to push Aksana off her.

Aksana threw her hands up at the referee and Audrina wasted no time capitalizing with a dropkick that knocked Aksana off her feet.

Audrina had the upper hand already and did not want to waste any time or give her a reason to strike back. She grabbed Aksana up to her feet. Aksana immediately slapped her and threw her into the ropes. Audrina ran back to Aksana who was ready with a big boot to land right in the middle of her face, but Audrina crabbed her foot to counter it and throwing it, causing Aksana to spin. Audrina quickly grabbed her head and delivered a devastating DDT.

Audrina quickly pinned Aksana thinking that this was the end.

"1…" the referee quickly counted as Aksana quickly threw her shoulder up.

"Aksana kicks out!" Cole exclaimed.

Audrina picked up Aksana by the head and Aksana began punching her, Audrina reacted with punches of her own. There were punches flying everywhere until Audrina grabbed Aksana's arm and began to twist it until they were both on the mat. Audrina locked in the twisted arm to deliver a cross armbreaker submission. The crowd roared, this was the same finisher that caused Alicia Fox to tap out.

"Audrina has Aksana in that devastating submission hold!" Cole cheered, "Is she gonna tap out?"

"This was the same hold that made Alicia Fox tap out last week!" Lawler said back as they watched Aksana tap out in pain.

The referee signaled to ring the bell ending the match. Audrina let go of the hold to celebrate her victory.

"Here is your winner, by submission, Audrina!"

The crowed once again roared in standing ovations, but her victory celebration was short.

Alicia Fox quickly came into the ring and began to attack Audrina.

"It's the Diva's champion Alicia Fox!" Cole screamed.

"Clearly she is not happy about that upset victory last week." JBL snorted.

"How was that an upset?" Lawler said. As they continued to watch them fight.

"Because it just was!" JBL said.

Alicia viciously continues to attack Audrina until she is weakened. Alicia delivered a fierce scissors kick.

"Wow." Lawler said. "Alicia definitely got her revenge here tonight."

The crowd booed as Alicia took a microphone.

"I am so sick of all you bastards!" She began her rant. "All of you on Twitter gawkin about this little bitch making me tap out last week! She is nothing! You all need to remember that _I _am the Divas champion and I am here to stay!"

Alicia threw her mic and exited the ring and strutted her way down the ramp as the crowd booed even more.

Audrina was down, but she was not out. She slowly sat back up, clutching her head staring hard at Alicia.

"This definitely isn't over yet!" JBL cheered, "This is just getting started!"

* * *

_**minutes later backstage**_

An upset Audrina was making her way to her locker. Seconds later, Trish joined her. "Dri are you okay?" She asked.

What kind of question was that? Alicia Fox attacking her that way? Of course she wasn't okay.

"Is this girl serious?" Audrina exclaimed as they entered the locker room. She was looking for Alicia, but she was no where in sight. Instead she found a concerned Cameron and Naomi.

"Girl, are you okay?" Naomi asked.

"Alicia is such a dumb bitch!" Cameron exclaimed. "She thinks just because she is Divas champion she can just do whatever she wants! I'm so tired of her and her pig lookin ass! She needs to know she can't get away with this!"

Trish began to worry. She was the only person who know of Audrina's mean streak. She was the only person who knows that when Audrina gets mad, to the point of no return, things are never pretty.

"Calm down for a second Dri." Trish said. "This is _only_ your third match on RAW. You don't want to do anything crazy."

Audrina could appreciate Trish's help, but she was in no mood to hear it. Although this was only her third time on RAW and didn't want to debut with an enemy already, she did hear through a lot of gossip and social media that Alicia was talking trash about her, and that was something she was not okay with. If it's a war Alicia wants, then a war Alicia will get.

"I'll be back." Audrina said as she flung the door open, and left the locker room.

She quickly began running backstage she was still hoping for to look for Alicia but she was still no where to be found.

She found her way to Stephanie McMahon's office. She did not think to knock, she barged in.

She saw Stephanie laughing with her husband Triple H, Randy Orton, and Seth Rollins, the guy who hit on her earlier.

Stephanie's attention was quickly turned to Audrina, who was concerned.

"Audrina, you look upset. What's wrong are you okay?"

"I want Alicia Fox." She simply said. "She attacked me after my match, she has been talking a lot of shit, and I want to kick her ass!"

Seth smiled, "Well, well, well, if it isn't miss 'I'm too good to talk to you' looks like you got what you deserved huh?"

Audrina glared at Seth, "Do not fuck with me Seth! I am not in the mood for your bullshit!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Seth taunted looking as though he wanted fight her.

Triple H got in the middle of them.

"Hold on ladies, no need to get foul here, and watch your mouth." He said to her.

"Sorry." Audrina said abruptly. "But listen. I want Alicia Fox and I want her now!"

Stephanie placed and arm on her shoulder, "Listen, I know you want to fight Alicia, but you are only in your third match on RAW. You need to focus on your career instead of starting silly rivalries. I will make sure Alicia Fox deals with her actions, but you have a match Friday night against Layla and I want you to focus on that."

Audrina frowned. "If she interferes in my match, with all due respect Steph, I will not be a happy camper."

"Shut up!" Seth yelled to her. "You haven't been here long enough to make demands! Get outta here!"

Audrina began breathing hard. She was getting annoyed with this dude Seth Rollins. She wouldn't mind slapping him in the face, but not yet. _Don't do anything stupid_ she thought to herself as she exited the office.

"So who is that?" Triple H asked.

"That is our new up and coming diva, Audrina Davis." Stephanie answered.

"I like her." Triple H said. "She's got a lot of determination. A lot of fire in her eyes. I love it! She is best for business. I say we give her that match with Alicia Fox next week on RAW."

"Don't feed into that little twit." Seth exclaimed.

Triple H turned his attention to Seth, he had to admit he has been a little annoyed with Seth ever since he came into The Authority.

"Just because she doesn't want to give you some, doesn't mean you can tell me how to run my business!" Randy couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't stand Seth for the life of him. "Don't worry about what I do." Triple H continued. "You need to handle business tonight against Ambrose and Reigns. I want you to take them out! Do you understand me?"

Seth clutched his money in the bank briefcase tightly as he and Randy Orton exit the office.

Triple H smiled. "Audrina huh?" He said to himself quietly.

* * *

_RAW: LIVE FROM MIAMI PART 2 CONTINUES NEXT..._


	5. RAW: Live from Miami pt 2

**CHAPTER 5: RAW: LIVE FROM MIAMI PT 2**

"It's main event time!" JBL exclaimed

"This is gonna be good!" Lawler said with excitement as Randy Orton's music echoed throughout the arena. The crowd immediately roared in boos and made no problems showing their hated for Randy Orton.

Orton emerged backstage with his usual nonchalant attitude. He embraced the arm of his eye candy.

"Hey! Look it's Alicia Fox!" Jerry Lawler exclaimed.

"Seems to me that the Diva's Champion and the Viper's relationship has been heating up as of late." Cole said.

"And look at the happy couple! They deserve it!" JBL said as they watched Randy and Alicia make their way into the ring.

"Randy Orton's girlfriend I guess has had some run ins with our new Diva Audrina. She attacked her after her win earlier tonight, still upset at the loss last week."

"She did not _attack_ her!" JBL exclaimed, "She was teaching her a lesson!"

"And what was that lesson?" Lawler asked as Seth Rollins was making his entrance, still clutching to the money in the bank briefcase.

"The woman she's talking about seems to be the love interest of this man right here." Cole said.

"And she's an idiot for turning him down! What woman doesn't want to be with this guy, look at him, he's charming, he's a great athlete and he's Mr. Money in the Bank!"

Seth Rollins basked in the glory of boos he received from the crowd as he made his way into the ring with his partner.

"Well she's just not that into him." Cole said.

The crowd's cheer suddenly turned to an uproar of cheers as Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns made their way into the ring.

"Looks like they're taking it back to their roots, both Ambrose and Reigns making their way to the ring from the crowd." Lawler said.

"Oh, can we stop talking about The Shield!" JBL yelled. "They're past it's time. They are over. Done!"

"You really need to calm down." Cole said back as they watched Ambrose and Reigns enter the ring and immediately attack Orton and Rollings. The referee signaled to ring the bell and the match began.

Punches were flying everywhere and the ring was chaos. It took the referee a few seconds to get the match in order.

Ambrose and Orton were the legal men in the ring while Reigns and Rollins were ordered stay outside the ring.

Alicia was on the outskirts of the ring, growing excited that her man was ready to fight, but it was short lived.

"Hey! Is that Audrina? Coming in from the crowd?" Jerry exclaimed as they watched Audrina run down the aisle, leaped over the security wall and began viciously attacking Alicia Fox.

The crowd roared while Randy quickly left the ring to help his girlfriend by pulling Audrina off of her, by the hair.

Reigns quickly left the ring as well and punched Randy right in the face, freeing Audrina from his grasp and she immediately began to attack Alicia again.

"Looks, like our new diva wasn't taking that attack lying down!" Lawler exclaimed.

"She needs to be ejected from the building! This is chaos!" JBL yelled.

"She certainly has a mean streak." Cole said.

"Mean streak?" Lawler jerked, "She was attacked after her match, then all the trash talk? It was bound to happen!"

Rollins finally was able to pull Audrina off of Alicia, but it wasn't to help her. It was to get revenge from earlier today. He shoved Audrina and she almost fell to the ground.

The crowd booed instantly.

"That was wrong." Lawler said.

Audrina fired back with a hard slap to his face, and the crowd instantly cheered back, Ambrose began to laugh hysterically. Seth Rollins grew angry at him and went in for the attack.

The area was chaotic, Reigns and Orton were tearing each other apart, Ambrose and Rollins were as well and Audrina was finally getting her revenge on Alicia Fox. The crowd cheered even louder, they loved this action.

The three fights continued for another minute until referees, security guards, and officials finally made their way to the ring and broke up all three fights.

"I can't believe this girl!" JBL said, "She needs to show some respect!"

* * *

Trish was watching backstage. She was afraid this was going to happen. She was a mix of emotions. She was disappointed in the way Audrina was acting in her little time on RAW, but at the same time, she could understand where her anger was coming from. Any time a diva would talk trash about her, she was always wanting to fight. _Oh God, Dri._ She thought to herself. This was definitely something she was going to have to talk to her about next time they train together.

"That's a damn shame." She heard a man's voice from behind her.

She turned around to see none other than her ex, Vince McMahon. She was surprised. She hasn't seen him in a long time, not since their ugly breakup.

"Hey Vince." She said sweetly. "I didn't know you were going to be here tonight."

"Yeah I had some things I need to work out. Some legal things."

"Cool." Trish nodded.

Vince also continued watching the fights. It took him a minute to realize that one of the women involved in the fight was his daughter Audrina. He was kind of proud to see his youngest child standing up for herself, but he wasn't okay with her interfering in the main event match.

"So you're training her?" Vince asked.

Trish sighed, "Yeah, she's a really good girl. She is kind of a hot head at times though."

Vince nodded. "I seen her match last week and her matches on NXT. She is a real talent."

"She definitely is. Don't worry. I'll talk to her okay?"

"Okay." Vince said. He didn't seemed to be concerned with that was going on with what was inside the arena. He couldn't help but stare at Trish. She was truly beautiful. Even though their break up did not end well, she was still someone he cared about. He really did enjoy Trish's company.

"You know, Trish," He began, "I know our breakup was hard but-"

Trish put her hand up, "Don't worry about it. No hard feelings."

"Are you sure? I mean I would still like to remain friends. If that's okay with you."

"Of course." Trish answered while smiling. "I would like that very much."

"So would you like to go out?" Vince asked, "Once I take care of business here, we can go have a friendly dinner or something."

Trish hesitated. She didn't want to fall back into Vince's trap, but she still cared about him a lot.

"Sure." She answered. "Why not?"


	6. You Owe Me

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this to your favorite list so far! **_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: "YOU OWE ME."**

Audrina was getting the last of her things together in her gym bag, ready to leave for the night. Cameron and Naomi were doing the same as well.

"You coming to the gym with us tomorrow?" Naomi asked. "Cam and I are training together."

Audrina sighed, "I love to, but I got a photo shoot. I'm doing my Daily Diva for remember? "

Oh yeah that's right!" Cameron said. "Girls gotta get her pretty on!"

"Well, maybe we can hook up when we get to Louisiana for Smackdown on Friday!" Naomi said.

"Yesss!" Cameron cheered. "I heard New Orleans is the ultimate place for team turn up!"

"I swear that's all you wanna do!" Naomi said to her.

"Hey, you only live once!" She said.

"So, speaking of living once," Audrina began, "We never saw you and Roman come back after we all went dancing at the club the other night."

"Yeah what happened?" an eager Naomi asked.

Cameron pulled out her mirror and began to put on her lip gloss, "A lady never kisses and tells."

Audrina and Naomi squealed as if they were school girls.

"I told you to go for it!" Naomi said.

"Between the three of us, we sorta have a date tonight." She bragged.

"Hold on, what do you mean by sorta?" Naomi asked.

Cameron scoffed, "Do you want me to send you a video?"

"For the love of God no! You nasty!" Naomi yelled.

"Tonight, we're gonna get down!" Cameron bragged.

Audrina and Naomi cheered again and the three of them began dancing around the locker room.

They were having a good time until the locker room opened and in walked the COO Triple H.

The girls immediately stopped and their faces grew serious as if they were called into the principal's office.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to interrupt. Looks like there was a party going on here." He smiled.

"No problem." Naomi said. "We're just excited about our new Daily Diva!"

"As you should be." Triple H said, "But I do have some business I need to discuss with her so ladies, if you will."

"Ok, we can definitely tell when something ain't our business." Cameron said as she and Naomi grab their bags and leave.

"Call me Dri!" Naomi said to Audrina as they left the locker room.

Triple H closed the door and turned his attention to Audrina. He took a minute to check her out and he definitely liked what he saw. He had to admit she was really beautiful. The way her golden blonde hair matched the tone of her skin and her light brown eyes. Not to mention she had a killer body and those perky breasts. _If only. _He thought to himself.

He extended his hand. "I don't think we formally met. "I'm Hunter Hearst Hemsley, better known as Triple H, C.O.O of WWE and 13 time world heavyweight champion."

Audrina received his extended hand.

"Stephanie's husband. It's nice to meet you." She said back.

Audrina tried to take her hand back, but Triple H would not let it go. She made another attempt to take her hand back, and this time she succeeded.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing really." Triple H said while still checking her out, "I just wanted to say welcome, and congratulations on your wins lately. You have been causing quite the uproar since you've been here."

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately." Audrina said.

"Well I want you to know that if you need anything, and I mean _anything_ at all, Please, do not hesitate to talk to me. I want to make sure your stay here in the WWE is..._comfortable_."

Audrina wasn't sure how to take that. She could see that Triple H was clearly eyeballing her.

"Thank you. Um,I really appreciate that. I gotta get going. I have a photo shoot tomorrow." She grabbed her bag and quickly left the locker room. She felt completely uncomfortable and did not want to be around him.

Triple H had no issues watching her leave. She had a very sexy walk. _Damn._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Audrina made her way out of the arena into the parking lot, to her brand new 2014 Mercedes s550. She was less than thrilled because it looked as though someone was sitting on her car. "What the hell?" She said to herself as she quickly walked to her car to see who it was.

She was surprised to see Dean Ambrose, but then again she wasn't. She knew a few people were going to have a few words about ruining the main event tonight.

"Not happy about you comin in our match tonight toots." He said to her with a smirk, "But the way you smacked Triple H's little bitch around, very funny. Damn near pissed my pants."

Audrina scrunched her face, "Random much, and thank you, I guess."

Dean folded his arms, still smirking at her. "Yup."

"So is there a reason you're sitting on my car?" She asked, completely thrown off by his odd stare at her.

"No." Dean answered abruptly, "Just wanted to say hi and uh, you owe me."

"What?" Audrina said, getting a bit annoyed. She wanted him to get off her car so she can get inside and drive to her hotel.

"That's 2 times tonight I got Cruella DeVille off your back. You owe me hot ass!" He jerked.

Audrina scoffed, "Oh please, come on, you and I both know you did it because you have some, _issues_ with him, had nothing to do with me."

"Shut up." He said abruptly. "You don't know anything."

Audrina didn't like the way Dean was speaking to her, "Ok, but what I _do _know is that you're sitting on my car and I would like to get out of here, so can you please get your crazy lunatic ass off my car so I can go to my hotel."

Dean smiled even more and didn't move one inch. "You're cute when you're mad."

Audrina also smiled, "Well I'm about to be fucking gorgeous if you don't get off my car!"

Dean innocently threw his hands up as he got off Audrina's car.

"You got it toots, but you still owe me."

Audrina sighed, "Look, I'm sorry I messed up your little match blah blah blah. So what do you want?"

Dean raised his eyebrows, "What are you doing tonight?"

Audrina shook her head, "No. Hell no. No."

"Oh, come on! Why not? A night with me will be the best night of your life!"

Audrina was annoyed with the fact that almost every superstar in the WWE has been hitting on her. She did have to admit that Dean was pretty cute even for a lunatic.

"Trust me, I have pretty good nights alone."

Dean was turned on instantly. He definitely liked Audrina. She wasn't easy like all these other sluts that call themselves Divas, plus she was just too damn sexy. Her face, her body, everything. He definitely liked her hot headed, brutally honest attitude. She almost was the female version of himself.

"Hey I can come over and watch!"

Audrina gave him a menacing look that screamed back off.

"Fine, your loss." He said to her as she unlocked her car. He gave her another hard slap on her bottom.

"Later Adrienne."

"It's Audrina!" She yelled to him as he walked away. "And stop touching my ass!"

"It's a sexy ass!" Dean shouted from across the parking lot.

Audrina just wanted to get to her hotel and get some rest because she had a super early flight tomorrow for her photo shoot.

* * *

Trish and Mr. McMahon just finished their dinner. They both climbed inside his limousine which was headed for Trish's hotel suite.

"I had a really good time with you Trish." Vince said.

"I did too." Vince said with a smile.

"I'm really glad we're friends again." Trish said as she moved closer to Vince.

Vince was trying his best to keep himself under control. He had a lot going on lately.

"Trish, I don't want to jump into anything right now, I have a lot on my mind and a lot of things going on."

"It's okay. I understand." Trish said as Vince's limo pulled up to Trish's hotel.

"I guess I better get going. I have an event to go in the morning, then I have to meet Audrina in New Orleans tomorrow."

The mention of Audrina's name made Vince begin to think about how bad this could be. Trish is Audrina's trainer. Audrina doesn't even know that Vince is her real father. He felt lost. He knew this was going to have to come out eventually before he hurts more people that he truly cares about. His phone rang, he quickly checked to see who it was. It was Stephanie. Vince sighed, he began to think about her too. How she would feel about this secret that he has been keeping from her for almost 22 years and that he was considering getting back with Trish, her enemy for years.

He put his phone back in his pocket and got out of his limo to walk Trish to her hotel room.

"So is everything OK?" She asked.

"Of course," Vince lied. "Why would there be something wrong?"

"You just seem a bit tense that's all." Trish answered.

"Just work." Vince said, "You know how it is with this company."

"I get it." Trish said as they reached her hotel suite.

Vince reached in for a hug. Trish held him tight. She loved the feel of his body on hers. She missed it.

"Goodnight." He said to her.

Trish smiled back, "Goodnight." She said. She took her hotel key out of her purse and unlocked her door. Vince began to walk away.

"Hey Vince!" She called to him.

Vince stopped and turned to her.

"Do you want to come in? Maybe talk?" Trish asked. _So much for not falling for him._ She thought to herself. She couldn't help how she felt. This was a man she once truly loved, still loved. How can she resist.

Vince hesitated. He knew he had a lot at stake just by going to dinner with Trish tonight, but he missed her truly. He still had strong feelings for her even after their break up.

"I guess I can come in for a little while." He said. He entered the room and Trish closed the doors and closed the curtains as well.


	7. Lights Camera Action Reaction

**CHAPTER 7: LIGHTS. CAMERA. ACTION. REACTION.**

Audrina was on her photo shoot for her Daily Diva. She spent all morning changing outfits, makeup and posing for the camera. This was definitely something she needed to get used to. She liked the idea of wearing fabulous outfits and modeling. Something about it gave her such an adrenaline rush and made her feel good.

She finished this set and it was time to change into another outfit and change her makeup. She just remembered she still had an interview.

"You are looking so fabulous girl!" The photographer said. "You are a natural!"

"Thanks." Audrina said through the chaos of stylists changing her clothes.

"Yes you are!" said a female voice that was getting closer to them.

She turned around to see Stephanie McMahon, Vince McMahon, and Triple H walking towards them. Audrina didn't know how to feel. She has happy to see Vince and Stephanie, but was unsure about Triple H. She didn't want to give Steph and Vince any reason to fire her. So she decided to give him the benefit of a doubt.

"Hey there!" Stephanie greeted as they hugged. "We just wanted to come by and support our new Daily Diva how are things? Are they treating you well here because you know we can-"

"Everything's fine." Audrina interrupted her, "Thanks though."

"I like your outfit!" Triple H said.

Audrina began to feel uncomfortable like she did last night, but she did her best to hide it.

"Thanks. Cam and Naomi helped me pick it out."

Stephanie was thrown off. She never heard that compliment from her husband in so long. It seemed strange that he gave one to her.

Vince was happy to see his daughter in the limelight, she looked really happy. It would pain him to see how much hurt he will cause by telling her and Stephanie that she is really her father. He knew this was not going to be an easy task, but this was something he knew he had to do.

"Listen Audrina, we were wondering if you would maybe like to go out to dinner tonight. So we can get to know you and talk about your future here in the WWE."

Audrina was excited, but she kept her cool.

"Sure I have time for a bite to eat. I'm taking a late flight to New Orleans anyway."

"Yes for Smackdown!" Stephanie said with excitement, "Any wild plans?"

"I don't know." Audrina answered, "Maybe just explore the city."

"Well don't tire yourself out, you've got a number one contenders match against Layla." Hunter said.

Stephanie looked at him with a bit of confusion. She didn't remember giving her a number one contenders match.

"A number one contenders match? Really?" Audrina grew even more excited then she did before. She couldn't believe she was getting the opportunity to become Diva's Champion so quickly.

"You deserve it!" Vince said, proud of his daugher. Hopefully this will lighten Audrina's mood once he tells her the truth.

"This is something the fans want to see so we will definitely make it happen." Triple H said.

Once again Audrina began to feel uncomfortable with Triple H. She noticed him still looking at her the same way he did last night.

"I wont disappoint." She said.

"We'll send a car to your hotel at 7 is that OK?" Stephanie said.

"Yeah 7 is fine." Audrina said.

"We need you for makeup." The photographer called to Audrina.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you guy later." Audrina called as she made her way to the makeup artist.

The three of them wave goodbye to her as they made their way outside of the studio.

"What's with you?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"What are you talking about?" Triple H asked.

"You're giving her a number one contenders match? I didn't decided that. I don't think she's ready. She's only been on RAW for two weeks."

"I know Steph, but she was impressive!" Triple H argued with his wife. "The last time we got this much buzz about our Divas was Trish Stratus and Lita. We got to give the fans what they want!"

"I agree Hunter, but a number one contenders match?" Stephanie asked, "You dont think it's too soon. I dont want her to crash and burn on her first try."

Vince got in between them, "Calm down Steph, Hunter is right, this i_s_ what the fans want. This will make really good tv and this can also be a good opportunity for her."

"Oh no." Stephanie said, "You like her don't you?"

Vince began to throw up in his mouth, he could never think about his daughter like that. Ever.

"No." Vince said. "I just think that this will be a good thing for all of us. The fans want to see more of her, she'll get her chance to shine, the fans will come to the show."

Stephanie was confused, "Dad are you okay? You seem really tense, and where were you last night? I tried to call you and you didn't call me back."

Vince was getting a bit annoyed with Stephanie asking a bunch of questions.

"I'm fine Stephanie and don't worry about where I was last night. I'm _your_ father."

They were finally outside of the studio and two cars pulled up to them. Vince got in one of them.

"I'll see you guys in New Orleans." He said as he slammed the door and his car pulled away.

Stephanie and Hunter got in theirs.

The driver began driving away to their destination.

"What's with him?" Stephanie asked.

Hunter sighed in annoyance, "Steph, he's fine. You _can _be a little annoying sometimes believe it or not."

Stephanie's eyes widened, "Excuse me!"

"You heard what I said. I don't like repeating myself."

"Don't start with your shit, Hunter! You always go against me and quite frankly I'm tired of it!"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Oh here we go!"

"Yes here we go Hunter!" Stephanie yelled. "Why did you give her a number one contenders match?"

"We just told you why!" Hunter yelled back. "Are you deaf? The match is decided! Leave it alone!"

Stephanie didn't know what else to say. She was at a loss. She didn't know what to do or how to feel anymore. They have been arguing like crazy for the past year about everything, even how the kids are raised. She didn't want to get a divorce because they were both public figures working together and she knows that would not look good for their business, but she didnt like the way Hunter was treating her. She was going to try her best to make her marriage work no matter what it took.

"Whatever, Hunter." She simply said back.

"I mean Steph, you're the one parading her around and showing her all this support and _oh let's have dinner and be best friends!" _He began to mimic her.

"She's talented diva and a nice girl &amp; the dinner was my dad's idea." Stephanie said.

"So you think she's talented, but you don't think she should get a number one contenders match? Nice one Steph." Hunter jerked back.

"Whatever Hunter you got the match!" Stephanie yelled.

They both were silent, both of them calming themselves down because they didn't want the driver to hear them argue.

* * *

It was early afternoon when Audrina arrived at her hotel. She was a bit tired but she has some time to rest before dinner tonight.

She was on her way to her suite talking on the phone with Cameron.

"So you have dinner with the McMahon's tonight? I _never _had dinner with them!"

"It's kind of odd though, don't you think?" Audrina asked.

"No, it's definitely a good thing. I mean why would they give you this lavishing dinner to fire you!"

"I don't know maybe to ease the pain?" Audrina answered.

They both laughed as Audrina finally arrived to her hotel suite. She began searching through her bag for her hotel key.

"So when are you gonna be in New Orleans? We need to party!" Cameron cheered.

"I'll probably be in a midniiii-what the hell!"

Audrina was frozen when she opened her door to find Dean Ambrose in her room, sitting on her bed.

He looked at her with a cunning smile.

"Dri, are you okay?" Cameron asked, "What's going on?"

"I'll call you back!" Audrina hung up on Cameron, and fixated on Dean.

"What the hell are you doing? How did you get in my room? How did you know I was staying here?"

Dean stood up, and pulled a screwdriver out of his jacket.

"I'm an expert at picking locks."

"You know they're gonna charge that to _my _room asshole!"

Dean put the screwdriver back in his jacket.

"I'll pay ya back stop whining."

Audrina entered her room and closed the door.

"How did you know I was here?"

Dean smiled. "I'm staying here too toots, and I saw you walk out of your room early this morning."

Audrina scoffed, "Wow, I'm gonna have to watch my back now because you _really_ are insane."

"Yeah Yeah I know." Dean said nonchalantly as he moved closer to her. "So get naked, you owe me."

"Get naked?" She repeated, as she backed further away from him, "You're lucky I don't cut your balls off!"

"Oh please." Dean scoffed, "You know you want these balls down your throat." He laughed

"You're disgusting." Audrina said.

"Yup." Dean answered back in agreement, "but you'll like it I promise."

Audrina was so thrown off it was scary. This man broke into her hotel. Naturally, if a guy breaks into her room, she would be kicking his teeth in. All of those rumors about him were completely true. Dean is a complete lunatic, but at the same time she was a little turned on. He is very cute in his own crazy way, and she did get a little tingle every time he mentioned doing something to her sexually.

"Get out of my room psycho." She said.

"Is that your final answer?" Dean taunted, still wearing his smile.

Audrina was a mix of emotions, frightened and excited, she didn't know which one to feel.

"Yes! Get the fuck out of my room!" She yelled pushing those sexy thoughts out of her mind.

"Fine." He said as he headed for the door, "Summer Rae called me anyway."

He opened the door and gave Audrina one last glance, he made a kissing motion with his lips and winked.

"Later toots."

He left her room and Audrina was flabbergasted.

She really couldn't believe Dean broke into her room.

She picked up her phone and began to dial Trish, but she did not pick up. That was a little odd, considering they talk every day since they started training.

She knew she needed to shower and get ready for her dinner, but she was worried that Dean was going to pop in and try to get a naked glimpse of her.

She really had no choice, one she got ready for dinner, she would have to check out because she was heading for New Orleans after that. She noticed the computer desk on the far side of the room. She quickly slid it across the room in front of the door. She made her way to the bathroom and began to take a shower, she prayed to God that Dean wouldn't try to come back.


	8. Audrina's Past

**CHAPTER 8: AUDRINA'S PAST**

Stephanie, Vince and Hunter were all sitting in one of the most prestigious fine dining restaurants in Miami. They requested a table overlooking the beach.

"This is really beautiful dad!" Stephanie said while enjoying the view.

"I like this place a lot." Vince said. There was a reason he chose this restaurant. He used to brought Lisa here when they met in Miami while she was on vacation to see a live RAW show.

Hunter looked at his watch, "Is she here yet? What time is it?"

Stephanie looked at her watch, "It's 7:15. She should be here. Do you think she got lost? Should I call her?"

"No, no need for that Steph." Vince answered. "I gave the driver specific instructions."

He began to grow nervous, this was the night he was going to tell Stephanie and Audrina that they were sisters. He was going to come clean about everything. He knew that this was probably not going to end well, but he wanted a fresh start, a clean slate for everything negative that he has done in his past. He knew that Stephanie would not react to this well, but she was hoping that with all the support that she has been giving Audrina lately would make them grow closer as sisters. He was hoping that she would put any negative feelings she may have aside for the sake of their family.

"There she is!" Hunter said with excitement. He was definitely enjoying the view. Her tight black dress hugged every curve on her body. Her full, long blonde hair straight, all the way down her back. Her lips painted in red that made her beautiful face stand out even more, and those eyes, those beautiful caramel colored eyes. How could a man not fall for her? Even a married one. He was in awe as he watched her make her way to them. He was the first to reach for a hug.

"Hey how are you?" He greeted.

Audrina embraced his hug, she was still giving him the benefit out the doubt. She hugged Vince and Stephanie as well. They all sat at the table.

Audrina was amazed, she had never been in a restaurant like this before.

"Wow! This really nice! The view is amazing!"

"It definitely is!" Hunter said. He tried his best to keep his eyes off Audrina but couldn't help it.

"Welcome to the life of a WWE Superstar, well, Diva." Vince said with a smile.

"You look really great!" Stephanie said.

"Yes, you look really beautiful." Vince agreed.

"Thanks." Audrina answered back, "I don't really dress up like this too often."

Their server made their way to the table, ready to take their orders.

"Good evening. My name is Paul. I will be your server tonight. Can I start you guys off with something to drink.

"Bring us a bottle of your best wine." Vince answered.

"Right away sir." Paul said as he walked away.

They all began to look at the menu.

"So Audrina, tell us a little more about you." Vince said with excitement. He wanted to know everything about his daughter.

Audrina sighed while looking at the menu, there was a lot about her life that she didn't want to mention.

"What would you like to know?" She asked.

"Everything!" Vince said with excitement. "Anything you want to tell us."

"Yes, I mean so far we know you are from Philadelphia right?" Stephanie began the conversation.

"The city of Brotherly Love!" Vince said with excitement, He knew that though because of Lisa.

Audrina began to grow a little nervous, but she remembered Trish's advice, these are her bosses and they were going to be working very close together. She had to talk.

"Not exactly." She said as the waiter came back with a bottle of wine in a basket covered in ice.

Hunter took the bottle out of the basket, opened it and poured everyone a glass.

"What do you mean?" Vince asked, concerned about his daughter's upcoming.

Audrina sighed. As she took a sip of her wine. She was trying to come up with words to say. It took her about a good minute to come up with them.

"I grew up in a really rough part of Philly. A lot of bad things happened. I had to grow up quick."

Stephanie looked concerned. "Audrina, please do not be afraid to open up to us. We have superstars and divas who have tough lives. They have gone through things you couldn't even image. Believe me when I say, we've heard it all, and don't ever think we will judge you about anything."

Audrina felt a soft spot in her heart, but Trish's warning was still playing in the back of her mind.

Luckily Paul came back to take their orders, she had time to think about if she really wanted to tell them.

After about 5 minutes of taking orders, Paul collected their menus and went on his way again.

"What made you want to become a WWE Diva?" Hunter asked.

"I've been a fan for as long as I can remember." Audrina began. "I didn't have much of a childhood, but one of the things I did get to enjoy was watching RAW every Monday night on this little TV had in my room. See? I had this friend when I was little, named Courtney, she was my only friend. We both went through the same thing as far as our upbringing so we related to each other. She was the one who introduced me to it. We used to watch it together, when we could, and we got excited because of the Divas, because they were girls you know? So it was cool to us! When were in high school, we decided, hey we can be like them. So we started acting out what we saw and, we used to fight each other a lot, then one day Courtney said to me_ 'we can be like them, lets do it! Let's really do it!'_ And she _really _wanted to. She was serious. She was so into it, and I was hesitant, but I was her best friend so of course I was going to back her up. She was going to be in NXT with me last year. We were gonna to this together! When we got that call, we were so excited!"

Audrina paused and took another sip of her wine.

"So why didn't you try out last year?" Vince asked. "I don't remember seeing you there."

"Well," Audrina began. "Unfortunately, Courtney was killed last year. She was shot."

Stephanie's faced was saddened. "I'm so sorry." She said.

Audrina let out a long sigh. She was trying her best not to cry. "I Became a WWE Diva to live out her dream. She was like a sister to me. I knew this was what she wanted.

Hunter was compelled. "I'm sure she would be proud."

Paul came back with their meals and handed them each their own.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked.

"No thank you." Vince said.

Paul walked away yet again.

Vince was touched. He had no idea his daughter had went through this. "You have a very beautiful soul, any success you have whether it's with us, or other endeavors, you deserve it."

Audrina smiled, "Thank you sir."

"So how does your family feel about your new career?" Hunter asked.

"My mom didn't think much of it, but she supports me no matter what, but my dad? I can't really say. I haven't spoken to him in years. He's in jail."

Vince almost choked on his food. He wasn't surprised that Lisa did not want her to pursue a career in the WWE. She didn't want Audrina finding out the truth. He was more interested in why the man she married so quickly after becoming pregnant with her is now in jail.

"What happened with that?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know." Audrina answered, "The only thing I remember is him being taken by cops when I was a kid, but my mom never told me why."

"Wow." Hunter said. "How did you handle that?"

"I didn't take that well either." Audrina answered. "He's my dad you know. I mean Steph, how would you feel if you watched Vince get arrested by the cops?"

"I don't even want to think about that." Stephanie said.

"Yeah I don't either, that's tough stuff, but I gotta ask though, your in ring skills are amazing! Where does it all come from?"

Audrina shrugged, "Workouts, workouts, more workouts, fighting bullies all my life."

"You were bullied?" Stephanie asked.

"All the time, me and Courtney, it, um had a lot to do with me being bi-racial."

Vince couldn't hear any more of this, he felt so guilty he didn't know what to do with himself. Maybe if he would have been the father to her like he was to Shane and Stephanie, then maybe she wouldn't have gone through any of this.

"So any other talents?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Um," Audrina began to think, "Not sure if you would call it a talent, but I like to dance."

She used that term loosely, the last thing she wanted to tell them that she used to strip for a living when she was 18 years old. That was the only way her and Courtney could come up with the money for wrestling school and still attend college. Eventually they dropped out of college to place all of their focus on becoming WWE Divas.

Hunter was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a fan.

"Oh my God!" He exclaimed! "Vince, Stephanie, Triple H, Audrina! The one who made Alicia Fox tap! I can't believe this right now! My friends are not gonna believe this!"

He pulled out a WWE magazine with a centerfold of Audrina.

"Can you please autograph this for me? I'm a huge fan!"

"Sure." Audrina signed the centerfold.

"I loved your Daily Diva article on ! You are so cool! And that story about your dad! Crazy! My dad is in jail too man! It's some real tough shit."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Audrina said as she hugged him.

The happy fan made his way around the table so Stephanie, Hunter and Vince can sign other parts of the magazine.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" He quickly ran away.

Stephanie, Hunter, Vince, and Audrina couldn't help but laugh.

"You are amazing!" Stephanie said. "The WWE universe loves you! You are going to be an icon. I can see it! You are going to be a role model to little girls everywhere who have gone through what you have gone through."

"That was crazy." Hunter said, still amazed by the fan. "But it happens everyday."

"I know that now." Audrina said.

Vince felt lower than he ever did. After hearing Audrina's story, there was no way he could tell her the knew he had to tell her, but the last thing he wanted to do was ruin this night. He was certain that it was not easy for her to talk about her life and he knew he had a lot to do with it. He tried his best to contain his feelings for the rest of the dinner.


	9. SMACKDOWN: Live From New Orleans

**CHAPTER 9: SMACKDOWN: LIVE FROM NEW ORLEANS**

Another WWE event has begun. The blue fireworks and pyros along with the screams of the fans caused the arena to implode from the inside.

"Welcome to Friday night Smackdown! I'm Michael Cole, and alongside with me, as always, John Bradshaw Layfield! We've definitely got a show for you tonight!"

"We sure do Cole!" JBL cheered. "A night of pure revenge as Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins collide in a No Holds Barred match!"

"And since Randy Orton is on vacation, Roman Reigns will face Demon Kane tonight as well!" Cole called.

"This is gonna be a good one too! I don't know which one I'm more excited about!" JBL said back.

"We also have a number one contenders match for the Diva's title." Cole said, "Our newest Diva Audrina has been given the biggest opportunity of her young career. If she can win against former Diva's champion Layla, then she will challenge current Divas champion Alicia Fox at Night of Champions!"

"Why was she given the opportunity?" JBL yelled, "She ruined our main event on RAW?"

"Well the Authority seem to think otherwise." Cole said.

"She doesn't deserve it." JBL said.

"Well, that's not your decision to make." Cole said, "This rivalry between Dolph Ziggler and Fandango has been heating up for weeks now! They go one on one again tonight."

* * *

_**backstage**_

Audrina was backstage stretching. She was more nervous than ever. The screams of the crowd soothed her a little bit. She was a bit tired from her late flight and the dinner with the McMahons, she had a good time, but she was wondering why Vince didn't say much. She was also confused as to why Trish was so concerned when she told her about it.

She put that out of her mind and focused on the match. She definitely wanted to win tonight. She blocked out everything that has been in her mind lately. She was unaware that Dean was watching her stretch and he definitely liked what he was watching.

"That Audrina girl sure is hot huh?" he was accompanied by his best friend Roman Reigns.

Dean turned around in annoyance. Roman's voice was not turning him on.

"No, jackass! I call her!"

Roman scoffed a bit, "Don't worry. I don't go after rookies."

"Well I do." Dean said sharply.

"I don't know." Roman said. "She doesn't seem like your type. She's, uh, well, I don't know, she's just not the type of girl you can hook up with then break up you know what I mean?"

Dean scoffed, "You are such a pussy you know that? Ever since that Cameron chick has been riding your dick you haven't been much fun anymore!"

Roman scoffed back, "Maybe you would get your dick rode on if you weren't such an ass sometimes."

"Whatever." Dean said back. He was a little bit pissed at Roman's comment.

"Hey, I mean if you really like her then talk to her, but be a little nicer, and by nicer I mean not break into her hotel room."

Dean looked at him menacingly.

"Yeah Cam told me." Roman responded.

Dean appreciated the advice, although he wasn't much of an emotional guy. He considered Roman his brother so he was able to talk about personal things with him. He continued watching Audrina. She was the cutest girl in the world. Especially when she was getting ready for her matches.

* * *

_**RAW arena**_

The crowd roars as Audrina makes her way into the ring with her entrance music echoing throughout the arena.

"An her opponent!" The announcer begins, "From Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Audrina!"

She grew excited as she made her way down the ramp and slapped the hands of some of her fans. She noticed Layla giving her an evil stare. She knew that Layla was going to put up a good fight.

She made her way into the ring and Layla immediately attacked her.

Audrina fought back and shoved Layla off of her and the impact pushed her hard against the turnbuckle on the opposite side of the ring.

The referee got in between them both and signaled for the bell to ring.

Layla and Audrina locked up. Neither one of them would back down. Layla began to play dirty and grabbed a handful or Audrina's hair.

Audrina hit Layla with a hard slap that shook the crowd. She followed with a roundhouse kick right to her face.

Layla hit the ground hard, but Audrina wasn't going to give her any time to breathe. She tried to grab Layla to pick her up, but Layla rolled her up into a schoolboy pin that Audrina immediately kicked out of before the referee began to count.

"Layla and Audrina are putting up a fight!" Cole said from ringside.

"I hope Layla wins!" JBL said.

Layla picked Audrina up and threw her into the turnbuckle. Layla was charging at her like a bull but Audrina counted by moving out of the way. Layla's head hit the turnbuckle hard causing her to clutch her wound. The distraction allowed Audrina to grab her by her head and land a bulldog off the ropes.

Audrina pinned Layla this time, but Layla kicked out after a one count. Layla was still on the ground clutching her wound.

Audrina was ready for her next attack, but she noticed Alicia Fox running down the ramp. She knew in the back of her mind that she would interfere in her match.

Alicia slid inside the ring and the two of them began fighting. Layla was still on the ground, trying to get herself up. The referee got in between them and ejected Alicia from the ring.

Alicia left the ring, but she was still at ringside. She wanted to distract Audrina from winning any way that she can.

They continued trash talking while Layla was slowly making her way to her feet. She smiled, which meant that she was faking her injury. She ran, hoping to push her over the ropes to be beaten by Alicia, but Audrina countered and sent her over the ring, landing on Alicia. They both fell hard to the mat.

The crowed roared, they were loving the action, but Audrina was not done. She waited for the two of them to slowly rise to their feet. When they finally got up, the two of them began arguing and even shoving each other. Audrina quickly ran to the other side of the ring to give herself momentum. She jumped over the top ropes and landed on Alicia and Layla.

"Did you see that?!" Cole exclaimed. "Audrina just jumped over the top rope on top of Alicia and Layla!"

Audrina felt a sharp pain in her rib area, but that was something she had to worry about later. This was her one shot, and this was something she was not going to let go of.

She slowly got back to her feet and dragged Layla into the ring. She thought about pinning her, but she had something else in mind. Layla was on the mat, lifeless which was perfect for Audrina. She grabbed her arm and locked it into her signature cross armbreaker submission.

"It's over. Layla has no choice to tap out!" Cole exclaimed.

Layla screamed in pain for a few seconds before she tapped out. The referee signaled the bell for the match to be over.

Alicia was clutching her head, furious. She did not want to face Audrina next week for the Diva's title.

"Here is your winner, by submission, Audrina!" The ring announcer yelled to the crowd, who showed they were more than happy to have her as the number one contender for the championship.

Audrina celebrated her victory as she was approached the ring announcer for a short interview in the ring.

"Audrina," He began, "You have been impressive since your first match on RAW, and now you are a number one contender for the Diva's title. How do you feel about becoming an overnight success?"

Audrina was still catching her breath, holding onto her pain in her ribs. "I feel great!" She answered. "I was born for this. I'm ready for this. Not only am I going to be rookie and a Diva's champ, I'm going to end the career of Alicia Fox!"

The crowed roared louder than before.

"So how do you feel about the WWE Universe taking a liking to you?"

Audrina smiled through her pain and still heavy breathing, "I guess I'm a likable person."

The announcer was ready for another question until he was interrupted by the music of Vince McMahon.

Audrina, and everyone else in the arena was confused as they watched the CEO make his way to the ring.

"What's Mr. McMahon doing here?" Cole asked.

"Maybe to fire that rebellious jezebel!" JBL answered.

"Why would he fire her? She is the number one contender for the Divas title!" Cole darted.

Vince got inside the ring and stared long and hard at his youngest daughter.

"Audrina. I truly want to say congratulations on winning your match, you are truly beautiful, and a gifted athlete."

"Thank you." Audrina said, "Is that why you came out here? to congratulate me?"

Vince nodded, "That is a reason, but there is also something I want to tell you. To be honest, I wanted to tell you when we had dinner last night, but after getting to know you, hearing your story, about all the things you went through, and your father. It was just hard. It's truly amazing to see you come out of that and chase your dreams and I admire you so much for that. You are just like me when I was your age. The ruthless aggression, the determination!"

"Thanks Vince," Audrina still said confused. "That means a lot coming from you."

Vince was silent, he knew he had to say it, but he was so afraid of what was going to happen when those words come from his mouth.

"Audrina, what if I told you that your father is not where you think he is?"

The crowd let out a noises of confusion.

"What is he talking about?" Cole asked.

"Vince, I'm confused." Audrina said.

"What if I told you that your father is right in front of you?" Vince asked with tears filling in his eyes.

"What?" Audrina asked.

"Audrina, I am your father." Vince finally said. He felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He felt relieved but scared at the same time.

Audrina however was stunned, "What do you mean you're my father? That's not possible. No way. My father's name is Leo, he got arrested when I was just a little kid. You're not my father Vince. I mean you have been great to me since I've been in the WWE, great mentor, but you are not my father."

Vince was not surprised at Audrina's instant denial. He couldn't be upset with her because she didn't know.

"I know this may not be something you want to hear, but Audrina this is true. I _am_ your father. I met your mother Lisa almost 22 years ago. She came to a live show. We met there and we had a relationship. Things happened and that's when you were born."

Audrina was astonished. She never told them anything about her mother, other than the fact that she didn't want her to get into wrestling.

"How did you know my mother's name?"

Vince sighed, but he tried his best to explain, "Audrina, please listen. I know your mother, personally. We were together for years. I know this is a bit of shock and I really didn't want to do this in front of everyone but when I watched you backstage and I saw you win your match tonight. I was so proud Audrina. I was so proud of you because you _are_ my daughter, but I knew I couldn't be because I was never-"

Vince was interrupted by the music of his other daughter, Stephanie McMahon.

"Uh oh." Cole said. "I cannot believe what I am hearing right now."

"Neither can I." JBL said, "Is Audrina really Vince McMahon's daughter?"

They both questioned as they watched Stephanie quickly made her way to the ring. She was clearly crying.

"Dad? Is this true?!"

Vince sighed. "Stephanie, let me explain-"

Stephanie did not want to hear it, "Is this true?!"

Vince reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and handed it to Audrina. Audrina looked at it and saw that it was copy of her birth certificate. She looked for her father's name. Much to her surprise, the name was Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

Audrina felt as if her soul was leaving her body. She didn't know what to say or what to think. For 22 years of her life, she has been lied to. All those negative feelings she felt as a child, were starting to come back, alone, angry, confused, bullied. Those feelings she wanted to forget. The most she felt was enraged with anger. She felt like she wasn't able to control herself anymore. She remained silent while Stephanie took the paper from her. Once she realized her father's name was on it, she too became enraged.

"You little bitch!" She yelled to Audrina. "How dare you! How dare you waltz your little homewrecker self into _my_ company and make a fool out of me!"

Vince tried to calm her down, "Steph, this is not her fault it's mine."

Stephanie turned to her father, "You make me sick!" She punched him and the impact of her punch caused Vince to fall over the ropes and outside the ring.

The crowd booed instantly.

Audrina was disgusted with Stephanie's actions. She had every right to be angry, but she was taking things a bit too far.

"What was that for?" Audrina yelled to Stephanie, "Look I know you're pissed but-"

Stephanie slapped Audrina.

Audrina held her wound, she was trying her hardest not to cry. This was all too much for one night. She slapped Stephanie back. She wasn't going to let someone hurt her like that and get away with it no matter what the situation was.

Stephanie attacked Audrina and the two of them began fighting uncontrollably.

"This is sickening." Cole said.

"Yes this is definitely a dysfunctional family." JBL said. "We need to get some order out here."

Seconds later Triple H ran to the ring to pull Stephanie off of Audrina. He was accompanied by EMT who immediately checked on Mr. McMahon.

Triple H was just as shocked as everyone else. He couldn't believe that his wife and the woman he was attracted to were sisters. He began to confront Stephanie about punching her father and Audrina left the ring. She was trying her best to hold back tears but she couldn't. Trish came out to the ramp to comfort Audrina and escorted her backstage.


	10. Drunken Outlet

_**A/N: chapter is long so prepare yourself :)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: DRUNKEN OUTLET **

_**backstage**_

Audrina was quickly walking backstage searching for the Divas locker room with Trish behind her.

"Dri, are you okay?"

Audrina continued to ignore her while still walking.

"Please talk to me Audrina just stop for one second!" Trish pleaded again.

Audrina continued to walk with tears in her eyes. She repeatedly kept wiping them from her face.

"Audrina!" Trish pleaded once again.

Audrina finally stopped, she turned to look at Trish.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked, "Talk to me please."

Audrina was ready to speak, but she was interrupted by WWE correspondent, Renee Young.

"Audrina, I don't mean to interrupt, but I have to ask you how do you feel about everything that happened and is this really true? Is Vince McMahon_ really_ your father?"

"Ok, now is not the time to talk about this!" Trish interfered. "Talk to her another time ok?"

"I understand that," Renee began, "but-"

She was interrupted by Alicia. Who seemed to recovered from her fight with her earlier.

"So_ that's_ why got your number one contender's match!" Alicia darted. "Because there's no way someone like you could never get a match like that! I guess you couldn't be bold enough to fight your way to the top, you had to have your daddy fight for you!"

"Hey back off Alicia!" Trish darted, "and I wouldn't talk about working your way to the top because your way seems to be sleeping with the entire roster! I mean Randy Orton? Really?" trying to protect Audrina. She had to do something because she felt guilty about dating the man who just told her that he was her real father.

"Shut up old woman! Your time has passed! Go back to the old folks home before I send you there!" Alicia yelled back to her and then turned her attention back to Audrina.

"You are pathetic! Using your daddy to get what you want! You say you want to end _my _career? How about getting your _own _career, instead of using your conn-"

Audrina slapped Alicia in the face and the two of them began fighting backstage.

"Audrina and Alicia are fighting again, this time backstage!" Cole shouted.

"They aren't waiting until Night of Champions! They are going for it right now!" JBL shouted back.

Trish tried her best to pull Audrina off of Alicia but it was no use. The two of the continued fighting for a good minute until Triple H, along with a few other executives and referees rushed to break up the fight.

"Stop it now you two!" Triple H barked. He turns his attention to Alicia. "Get your ass outta here now!"

Alicia began to walk away, but stopped herself and turned around to Audrina, "This isn't over bitch!"

Audrina tried to jump over Triple H, but he was too strong, "Keep talking and it will be bitch!"

"Stop it now!" Triple H yelled as Alicia finally walked away.

Triple H turned his attention to Trish, "I know she's your friend, but can you leave us alone please?"

Trish was concerned about leaving Audrina alone, especially now, but she didn't want to make things worse, she hugged Audrina. "Call me okay?"

She broke the hug walked away.

Audrina turned to Triple H. He was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Look, I understand you are in shock and what you're going through is traumatizing, and if you need someone to talk to. Please call me."

Triple H slowly ran his fingers up and down Audrina's arm and moved closer to her.

Audrina backed away quickly. She knew what he was up to and she couldn't believe it. Why was this man all over her while his wife was going through a crisis? As pissed off as she may be at Stephanie for calling her a bitch and attacking her, she would never go after her husband like that. She didn't even like him in that way anyway.

"I don't want to talk right now. I need to leave! Can you let me leave? That's all I want to do right now!"

Audrina walked away from him and finally made her way into her locker room where she found Cameron and Naomi. The looks of concerns on their faces indicated that they were watching backstage.

"Girl are you okay?" Naomi asked.

"Do you need us to do anything? Do you want us to stay with you tonight?" Cameron followed.

Audrina ignored them both as she began packing her things and quickly made her way out of the locker room.

Cameron looked at Naomi, "I don't know what we should do. I'm worried as hell right now."

Naomi sighed, "I guess, just let her calm down."

"I can't believe this." Cameron said.

* * *

_**after the show, hours later**_

Audrina sat in her hotel room staring at the wall with tears running down her face. She wasn't sure what to do at this point. The words from Vince McMahon, pierced her heart. She had so many thoughts running through her mind. Why after almost 22 years of her life was he not there for her like he was with Stephanie? Why did he tell her all of this in front of the entire world? She thought about what Alicia had said too. Now everyone was going to look at her as the Diva who gets what she wants because of her dad and that's not the way she wanted to be looked at. More tears rolled down her face as her phone rang. She didn't feel like talking to anyone, but she looked at her caller ID and saw that it was her mother calling her.

Audrina immediately answered.

"Audrina?" She heard her mother's startled, tearful voice. "Audrina? Can you hear me baby?"

"Yeah." Audrina answered back.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry baby! I am so sorry about all of this!"

"So you saw huh?" Audrina said still crying.

"Of course I did! I wanted to see your match! I have been watching the show ever since you took off!" Lisa answered.

Audrina was angry. She didn't want to hear her mother suck up to her.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sweetie I don't know. It just never seemed like the right time. Please just come home we need to talk about this face to face."

"I can't just go home!" Audrina darted. "I have to catch another flight, and I don't want to talk to you right now! You lied to me! About everything!"

Lisa began to cry. There was nothing more painful than hearing her daughter's anger. "I know sweetie I'm sorry! I didn't know what else to do! I was young, and I made a lot of mistakes honey! Please just come home and talk to me!"

Audrina was still trying to wipe tears from her eyes. "Mom, I don't want to speak to you. I don't want to hear anything from you."

Audrina hung up the phone and stared at the wall again. She didn't want to hear her mother anymore. She didn't want to hear anymore lies. She wanted to forget this ever happened.

She heard a knock on her door. She didn't feel like any company.

"Go away!" She yelled.

She didn't hear anymore knocking, so she assumed that whoever it was left, but instead she heard her door open.

She quickly got up from her bed. "What the hell?" She yelled when she saw it was once again Dean Ambrose.

"What's up daddy's girl!"

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Audrina yelled wanting to punch him in face.

"I told you I was an expert in picking locks." He answered back with a smirk.

"Get out of my room! I am not in the mood!"

"Hey look, I'm not tryin' to bother you, I just wanted to drop by and see how you were."

Audrina scoffed, "You're not trying to bother me, but you break into my hotel room _again_!"

Dean laughed a bit. "I have my own way of doing things."

"I guess." Audrina said. She was too upset at everything that was going on to even think about Dean breaking into her room again. She had to admit she could use some company other than Cameron, Naomi or Trish. She sat on her bed and sighed. Dean sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

Audrina sighed again. "I really don't know. I mean-"

She was interrupted by her phone ringing again. "Oh my God!" She yelled in annoyance. She tried to grab it, but Dean grabbed it first. He turned it off and put it in his pocket.

"Um, why did you take my phone?" Audrina asked, curious to see who was calling.

"Is that a good idea right now?" Dean asked.

Audrina was silent. She was pissed he took her phone, but he was right, now was not the time to be talking to people. She was confused about everything. She was even confused as to why she was so calm about Dean breaking into her room again, but him being around did make her feel better.

"So what is the best idea?" She asked, worried about the answer.

"Let's go out tonight and just have a good time! Forget about all this bullshit! Let's grab some drinks."

Audrina sighed, she has hesitant, but this was the best thing she heard all day. She needed to get away from the family drama.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

_**hours later at a bar**_

It was very late. Audrina and Dean were bar hopping for hours and the two of them had drank quite a bit, but the night was no where near over for them. They were both having a good time. Audrina began to feel a lot better and she began to slowly forget everything about what happened on RAW. They both were at a bar having a few more drinks together. Audrina was taking shots back to back. She was visibly drunk.

"Can I get another one?" Audrina yelled to the bartender.

"Yeah get me one too." Dean said after her. He wasn't as drunk as Audrina. He was more of a drinker than Audrina so he can hold himself a little better.

Audrina turned to Dean and she couldn't help but giggle as if she were a school girl. She definitely thought he was attractive and sexy. She moved closer to him until they were both face to face.

"You're cute!" She says.

"You're pretty cute yourself." Dean said back while chomping on his gum.

"I really, really like you, kind of." Audrina said in a drunken slur. "But you are a fucking nut job."

The bartender handed them their drinks. They both drank their drinks quickly. Audrina's drunkenness is quickly making her open up.

"Can you believe that Vince is my dad? Can you really believe that shit?"

Dean ordered more drinks for them, then turned his attention to Audrina.

"Yup." He answered.

Audrina was confused, "What? Why would you say that?"

The bartender handed them more drinks and they continued on their drinking binge.

"You're just like them!" Dean answered, "All crazy and shit."

Audrina scoffed, "Well if I'm so crazy why are you all over me?"

"Didn't I say you were cute?" Dean answered abruptly.

"You did say that." Audrina said as she motioned to the bartender for another drink.

"Yup." Dean answered back still staring at her.

The bartender handed Audrina her drink, she giggled a bit as she drank it quickly.

"I think I want to dance!"

Audrina started to climb on the bar and she began to dance.

Dean definitely liked her dancing, but he saw that she had a bit too much to drink. She had already been through enough tonight, and he noticed a few pervs at the bar looking at her.

"Okay missy, let's get back to the hotel."

"Why? I still wanna dance!" Audrina yelled as she tried to fight Dean, but she was too drunk to use her full strength. Dean succeeded in pulling her off the bar and carried her bridal style out of the bar.

* * *

_** 1 hour later Dean's hotel room ** _

Audrina and Dean stumbled out of the elevator and down the long hallway until they made their way to Dean's room. Audrina's loud talking and singing disturbed some of the hotel guests that were walking by. Dean quickly opened the door and guided a severely drunk Audrina into his room. She immediately plopped on his bed as Dean closed the door. He turned to her. She was beautiful even when she was a drunken mess.

"I need another drink!" She exclaimed.

"You are something else." He laughed as he went to the mini bar to pull out a bottle of vodka.

"_You_ are something else!" Audrina said back as she followed him and took the bottle. She opened it and began drinking.

Dean snatched the bottle from her, "Hey don't hog it all!"

Audrina took the bottle back from him, drank a little bit more, then sat the bottle on the table.

"Oh stop." She said as she grabbed Dean and kissed him. Dean was completely thrown off considering she rejected all the time, but he didn't complain either. The kiss began getting hotter as they both began taking their shirts off.

Audrina took a second to look at Dean. His perfectly toned, chiseled, body drove her wild, and those arms, she was a sucker for arms.

"You like?" He asked seductively.

Audrina nodded, "Yes! A lot! I want you so bad right now, you have no idea. I just-"

"Shut up. You talk too much." Dean interrupted her as they continued kissing. Dean moved his kisses from her lips to her neck and even bit her a few times. His kisses and bites sent her body into a frenzy. She loved the feeling of his lips on her neck. That was one of her weak spots.

Audrina removed her pants while Dean was still kissing her. Dean broke the kisses and got a glimpse of Audrina in her red lace bra and panties.

"Damn you're fuckin hot." He said.

"I know." Audrina said back coyly.

They began kissing again and this time. Dean began playing with her breasts while kissing her. Audrina shivered the second his hands touched her body. His hands felt so strong. He pulled both of her breasts out of her bra. Audrina assisted him and took the bra off. Dean began sucking on her nipples. He was back and forth between both breasts and Audrina couldn't help but let out a moan. She liked the way Dean was making her feel. She clutched him tightly as he picked her up and laid her on the bed while still sucking on her breasts.

"Oh my God!" She moaned.

Audrina's moans made Dean excited as he began to harden. He caressed one of his hands slowly down her body, down to the opening between her legs. He stroked her clit lightly while she still had her panties on. His touch made her even more excited. Her toes began to curl. She moaned even louder and Dean got harder. He slowly slid off her panties and stuck two fingers inside of her.

"Wow, someone's excited." He said with a smile as he felt her wetness. Audrina bit her lip expressing her excitement as Dean took his pants off exposing himself. He took both of her legs and placed them on his shoulders and entered himself inside of her. Dean tried his best not to moan, but he couldn't help it. She felt so good. Audrina let out more moans as well. She hasn't felt a fullness inside of her like this in a really long time.

"You feel so good!" Audrina whispered as he slowly pushed himself deeper inside of her.

He began thrusting inside of her deeply and Audrina couldn't hold her moans in any longer. He pushed her legs back until her knees were touching her chest and thrust even harder. Audrina clutched him tightly.

"Ohhh...God….yes….don't stop!" Audrina moaned as Dean thrust harder letting out a few moans himself. He pushed himself inside her even more to kiss her as he continued fucking her. Seconds later Audrina broke from the kiss coming into an orgasm. Her body began to quiver, "Dean... I'm cumming!" She screamed.

"Yeah, I know." Dean said arrogantly as he continued fucking her while she was still shaking in her orgasm. He loved the fact that he was the reason she was screaming and moaning. It made him want to fuck her even harder. The bed began to shake against the wall and Audrina began to moan even louder. Audrina clutched the back of his neck as he buried his face in hers sucking and biting her as if he were a vampire. He tried his best not to let himself go but he couldn't help it. He released himself inside of her. They both continued moaning melodiously clutching each other tightly. Seconds later, they both began to release from their tight grasps. The two of them were sweating, breathing hard. Dean rolled off of her and looked at Audrina who was still breathing hard. Mission accomplished. He wanted to show her a good time, and he did.

Audrina never felt this good in a long time. She felt calm, and relaxed. She didn't think about anything but the good time she had with Dean. She began drifting off to sleep, but she tried her best to stay awake. Dean noticed her falling asleep and he didnt care if she did. Usually he would kick a girl out after he got what he wanted, but not her, he didnt want to, not because she was too drunk to find her room.

He slowly placed the blanket on her perfect naked body and slept closely next to her.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the chapter being long :)**_


	11. The Aftermath

**CHAPTER 11: THE AFTERMATH**

Audrina woke up the next morning with a thrashing headache. She felt a stinging pain on her neck and clutched it lightly. She looked around to see a messy hotel suite with clothes everywhere and a empty bottle of vodka on the table.

"What the hell?" She groaned. "What happened last night?" She looked over her shoulder to see an empty space, but it looked as though someone was lying next to her. It took a few seconds to realize that she wasn't in her room. She began to worry as she got up from the bed to look around, hopefully she will find something that will help her figure out who she was with last night. The hungover got the best of her the room was still spinning and her stomach was turning. She tried her best to keep it down but she couldn't. She quickly grabbed a sheet off the bed to cover herself, ran to the bathroom and began throwing up. She began to cough and it made her throw up even more. The smell of it was repulsive as she immediately flushed the toilet. She grabbed some toilet paper to wipe off her lips.

She began to stare in the mirror. She hasn't felt this horrible since last year when she turned 21.

She heard someone opening the door, "Honey I'm home!" She heard his raspy voice echo throughout the suite.

She quickly came out of the bathroom to see who it was. Her heart dropped when she saw a shirtless Dean Ambrose walking in the room carrying food.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Dean scoffed, "Is that how you greet someone who brings you breakfast? You women are so ungrateful."

Audrina looked around as Dean placed the bag of food on the table. He took a breakfast burrito out and began eating.

"Did I stay here last night?" She asked, then seconds later realizing that was a stupid question considering her clothes were all over the floor and she was completely naked underneath that sheet.

Dean smiled, "You did more than stay here last night toots."

Audina didn't know what to think. She wasn't sure what to feel. She knew she was drunk out of her mind last night trying to drown out the drama from last night. She had sex with Dean, she was aware of that. She didn't want to admit that she liked it, she liked it a lot. It was hard for her to hide her attraction for Dean now, especially since he was right there in front of her with no shirt. She had a thing for tough rugged guys.

She broke her trance and looked around to see what time it was. She saw the clock blinking 10:05 am.

"Oh my God! I'm late! I gotta get outta here!"

She found her bra and panties off the floor, put them on and began searching for the rest of her clothes. Once she found them, she put those on as well. She turned around to see Dean chomping on his burrito, she took one out of the bag, unwrapped it, and began to eat it. She quickly looked around to see if she left anything in the room and opened the door, she was ready to leave the room, but Dean stopped her.

"Hey!"

Audrina turned around to look at him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her, "Thought you might want this back."

Audrina laughed a little bit as she took her phone. She immediately turned it on. She knew she had a million missed called from Cameron, Naomi, Trish and her mother or maybe even Vince.

"We should hang out again babe, you're a lot of fun!" Dean said with a smirk while eyeing her.

Audrina smiled. She did have good time with Dean.

"I don't know. Maybe." She answered back as she left his hotel room. She quickly walked down the hallway to her room. Still eating her burrito. She was unaware that Triple H had seen her.

* * *

_**gym, hours later**_

Trish was at the gym stretching, waiting for Audrina. She began to get a little annoyed, but she couldn't get to upset because she was running a bit late as well. She was a bit tired from being at the hospital all night making sure Vince as okay. Thank God there was no serious injuries. She thought about telling Audrina that she has been dating Vince for a few weeks now. They were officially a couple, but they decided for now to keep things to themselves. She felt a little guilty now that she knows that Vince is Audrina's father. She gotten to know Audrina when they began training together, she liked her right away and she values their friendship. The last thing she would want is to ruin it, but she couldn't deny her feelings for the only man she ever loved.

Her millions of thoughts were interrupted by Audrina rushing into the gym. Trish looked at her and immediately and knew that she was a little worn out, maybe tired from the events from last night. Looking at her just made her feel guilty. She embraced her with a hug.

"Hey I tried calling you last night. Your phone was off. Are you okay? I was really worried."

Audrina sighed, she didn't even know where to begin. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about her night out with Dean and her drunken antics. The two of them made their way to a small ring and they started warming up with stretches.

"So how are you feeling?" Trish asked, "Are you okay?"

Audrina sighed and continued her stretches.

"I'm OK as I want to be."

Trish sighed, she knew Audrina was trying to hide her feelings. She knew that this was not a good thing for her to do.

"Have you talked to your mom? What did she say?"

"I don't want talk to that woman." Audrina answered coldly.

Trish began to feel sympathy for Audrina.

"You don't mean that."

Audrina was annoyed, "Don't tell me what I mean OK?"

Trish was silent for a minute, she didn't know what else to say. She couldn't help but stare at Audrina, still thinking of what to say. She noticed when Audrina flipped her long ponytail that she had a few marks on her neck.

"Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" Audrina asked.

"On your neck. Dri, WHAT IS THAT?" Trish moved closer to her to take a look.

Audrina was confused, and quickly backed away from Trish. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Trish left the ring to her bag and pulled out a small compact mirror and handed to Audrina.

Audrina looked at her neck to see many bite marks and redness on her neck. She quickly made the connection that it had something to do with her and Dean last night.

"What happened to you last night?" Trish asked again, "Did someone hurt you?"

Audrina was a bit embarrassed, she knew she was going to have to tell now.

"I did _something_ last night."

Trish was confused, "What do you mean?"

"You know…" Audrina said awkwardly.

It took a few seconds for Trish to catch on.

"Woah! Last night?! Who were you with?"

Audrina's eyes shifted, making sure that there was no one they knew was in sight.

"Dean Ambrose." She mumbled.

Trish's eyes grew wide, "No! No! No way! Him? Audrina!"

"It just happened OK?" Audrina exclaimed. "I was upset about last night, he came to check on me, we went out and had drinks. We got a little drunk, it just happened!"

Trish was stunned, she knew that Audrina had a bad choices with men in the past, and she did not want history to repeat itself, especially with men in the WWE.

"Did you use any protection?"

Audrina's face turned bright red.

"No! Audrina! NO!"

"Can you think of anything else to say right now?" Audrina asked sharply.

Trish shrugged, "I don't know what else to say other than you should have, I mean God, Dean Ambrose? Break into your hotel Dean Ambrose? He's a dickhead plus, he's slept with almost every diva on the roster if not all. He's not a good guy."

"Damn, Trish I'm sorry! It just happened! I didn't plan it OK? Plus, having him around was kind of nice. He didn't want to talk about all of this bullshit I'm dealing with."

Trish understood completely, she can recall countless times when Vince was there for her anytime she needed a friend. That's why she felt a little bad for telling her not to associate with Dean, especially now. Audrina was like the annoying little sister she never had. She tried her best to let go of the feeling of wanting to protect her and just tried being supportive and also figure out how she was going to tell her about Vince.

"So did you like it?" Trish asked.

Audrina slowly nodded, "Yeah. I did, but I was drunk. I could have liked anything."

They both laughed, "but you know what they say about being drunk right?" Trish teased.

Audrina laughed a little bit. She already knew what Trish was talking about, "This only happened once. I was in a moment and it happened, this will never ever happen again."

The two of them began laughing as they began their intense training, Audrina had a match to focus on.

* * *

Vince was having lunch with his lawyer and his accountant and Triple H. He didn't bother to answer any calls right now. This was more important.

"So you know about my other daughter, Audrina?" Vice asked as he took a sip of his drink.

His lawyer and his accountant both nodded in unison.

"Well I want to add her to my will and testament." Vince said still trying to hold back tears from his eyes.

"I want to add her to everything. I even want to have her become a principal owner of the WWE. I'm going to announce it on RAW after Night of Champions. Her birthday is coming up and I think this will be a really good gift for her."

His lawyer and accountant both nodded and began writing on their notepads. Vince was becoming annoyed with them.

"What are you twits doing? I told you what I wanted! Get outta here! Get to it!"

His lawyer and accountant both left the table quickly leaving Vince with his son-in-law.

"You OK old man?" Triple H asked.

"No Hunter, I'm not." Vince honestly answered. "I'm a terrible father, and a terrible man. My daughter, well daughters hate my guts."

"C'mon." Triple H began, "They are just finding out, give them a little bit of time, they'll come around, but not in time for your big announcement. I think it's too soon for you to make Audrina principal owner, with Stephanie? Do you think those two are gonna get along?"

Vince sighed, "I'm not sure, but I want them to like they did before, the way Stephanie took her under her wing. I appreciated it. That's what I want to see. I want Stephanie to protect her like a big sister would. The way Shane protected her. Whether she likes it or not this is going to happen, so please Hunter, try and talk to Stephanie and make her come around."

Triple H took a sip of his drink, " I'll try, she won't listen to me, but hey you raised her. Speaking of protecting your baby daughter, you might want to have a talk with Dean Ambrose. She was in his hotel room last night and didn't come out until this morning."

Vince grew angry. He didn't want to think about someone taking advantage of his daughter.

"What are you talking about?"

Triple H let out a sly smirk while he took another sip of his drink.

"I really don't want to think so, but I think something happened last night. She has a couple marks on her neck, looked like bruises."

Vince began breathing hard in anger.

"I know, I know," Triple H began, "I told you about him. I don't like the guy, he's a complete lunatic! He'll do anything to make me and Steph's lives miserable. Ever since Seth broke up with him and aligned with us, which is a better choice for his career, I may add, he's been throwing little tantrums and making people crazy. Think about it, after you, my father in law, Steph's_ actual_ father tell her that you are Audrina's father, what does he do? Goes after her? He's trying to mess with the Authority in the most personal way right now. I don't want to see Audrina hurt, not at all, I mean she is my wife's little sister. I care about her too."

"I guess I better have a little talk with him."

Triple H put his arm on Vince's shoulder, making a fake attempt to comfort him.

"Don't worry about it. You got enough on your plate. I'll talk to him."


	12. Night of Champions

**CHAPTER 12: NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS**

Audrina was backstage warming up, getting ready for her big match tonight. She was trying to fight it, but she had butterflies in her stomach. She knew that this is going to be one of the biggest nights in her career. She would be really disappointed in herself if she were to lose tonight. She felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Trish.

"Hey!" She greeted, "How are you feeling?"

Audrina sighed, "I'm scared, shitless, but I'm excited too."

Trish gave her a hug, "Don't be afraid. Just remember what I told you and you'll be fine. You're gonna win Dri, I know it."

"Wow! Thanks Trish! I really needed that."

Trish broke the hug. "You got this."

Audrina was ready to reply but she was interrupted by Triple H approaching her from behind. He started at Trish a bit too.

"Hey Trish, do you mind if I talk to Audrina for a second? It's business, it's very important."

"It's OK, I gotta go anyway. I'll watch your match tonight." Trish walked away and Audrina turned her attention to Triple H, although she didn't want to.

"How are you? Are you okay?" He asked.

Audrina rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Well, I just wanted to wish you luck out there tonight and I really hope you win. This could be really big for you."

Audrina let off a fake smile, "Well thanks Hunter, appreciate it." She tried to walk away from him, but he stopped her.

"I'm not finished," He began, "I know you have a lot going on with Vince and that can be a bit of a distraction."

"Yeah?" Audrina asked sharply annoyed with his endless banter.

" I just want you to know that I'm here to help you. I'm going to make sure you don't have any distractions tonight. I want you to stay focused Audrina. I mean you are my wife's little sister and I want what's best for you."

"Where are you going with this?" Audrina asked still confused and annoyed.

"Just watch all of the matches tonight, you'll see what I mean."

Audrina watched Triple H walk away from her. She couldn't help but become confused, but she had to worry about that later as her match was coming up soon. She had to focus, she had to get ready.

* * *

_**Night of Champions, live**_

"Dean Ambrose, the Lunatic Fringe, is set to challenge Seth Rollins, but in a very special match. Instead of a championship, if Ambrose wins tonight he wins the money in the bank briefcase, and that means ladies and gentlemen that he will have the opportunity for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!" Michael Cole announced from ringside while watching Ambrose make his way to the ring.

"This will really cause a stir in the WWE if Ambrose makes the win tonight!" JBL shouted.

"_This_ is what's best for business!" Lawler shouter back.

Ambrose climbed into the ring and watched Seth Rollins who was already in the ring with his eyes dead set on him. The referee was about to signal for the bell but there was an interruption by the C.O.O Triple H.

"What's he doing here?" Cole asked.

"I don't know, but this can't be good for Ambrose. He has been a thorn in the Authority's side ever since Seth turned on him and Roman Reigns.

"Ambrose, um, I forgot to tell you that this is now a handicap match and here is Seth's partner.

The music of Kane erupted throughout the arena and the crowd roared with boos as Kane stomped his way past Triple H and into the ring to accompany Seth Rollins.

"This isn't looking too good for Ambrose." Cole said.

"Well that's what he gets for crossing the Authority!" JBL yelled.

"He didn't cross the Authority, he was back stabbed by Seth Rollins!" Lawler said.

"Yeah whatever!" JBL yelled. "This should be a walk in the park for Ambrose, he's into this kind of stuff!"

The referee signaled for the bell and Kane and Rollins attacked Dean as if they were a pack of wolves.

"This is a one sided beat down!" Cole yelled.

"Like I said he deserves it!" JBL yelled.

Rollins and Kane both took their turns with Ambrose giving him a savage beating. Kane decided to take the match outside of the ring to the next level. Kane threw Ambrose into the steps. Ambrose landed on his already injured shoulder, causing him to reveal a weakness that Rollins and Kane would use to their advantage. Rollins dragged him by his arm and slammed his shoulder into the steel post. The crowd roared in boos, and began cursing at Seth. Seth didn't care, all he wanted to do was to get rid of Ambrose as his boss Triple H ordered. Kane grabbed Ambrose by the throat and moved him to the announced table. Seconds later Kane choke slammed him through the announce table.

"I can't believe this! Look at our table!" Cole yelled.

"Dean isn't moving. We're gonna have to stop the match." Lawler said.

Rollins wanted to do more damage, but the referee stopped him, and signaled for the bell.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The referee has ordered to stop this match. Your winners, by default, Seth Rollins and Kane!"

Wow." Lawler said, "This is unbelievable. The Authority is so unethical."

"How is this unethical? This is what happens when you cross the Authority like I said!"

Audrina watched the match backstage. She felt a bit uncomfortable seeing Dean getting a beating like that. She's seen him in action before, and fights like this were nothing to him. If anything he liked them, but she felt for some reason he was ambushed, for a personal reason, she couldn't make the connection right now because her match was up next and she needed to focus, but once she won the Diva's title, she was going to figure this out. Something wasn't right.

* * *

_**Night of Champions pt 2: Audrina's match next! **_


	13. Night of Champions pt 2

**CHAPTER 13: NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS PT 2**

Audrina was backstage, while Alicia made her entrance with her lover Randy Orton. The crowd was getting bored and so was she. Dean's attack from Kane and Seth Rollins still was in the back of her mind. She tried her best to stay focused, but that was all she could think about. She was back and forth about whether or not to see if he was okay. She was worried about him, but at the same time, she didn't want any distractions. She didn't think Dean would care anyway.

"How interesting is it that Alicia's boyfriend Randy Orton is accompanying her?" Cole said.

"What does that mean?" JBL asked.

"Well seeing that Orton is a part of the Authority, he is the favorite of Triple H and Stephanie, who is, as we just found out, is Audrina's big sister! When the Chairman, her father told her the news, Stephanie did not take it so well. I wouldn't be surprised if he was there to make sure things go the way _they_ want to." Cole answered back.

"Oh what the hell Cole!" JBL yelled. "He's there to support his woman! Why do you always have to make something out of nothing?'

"I wouldn't doubt it." Lawler added.

The image of Dean getting a savage beating still played in Audrina's head as her music echoed throughout the arena. Her match was first, she was going to have to check on Dean later.

She made her way to the arena to greet her fans. The fixated on Alicia as she was still in the ring with Randy Orton. She had to keep an eye on him because she knew that he was close to Stephanie and Triple H, and plus he was Alicia's boyfriend, he was definitely going to make sure she was going to win.

She climbed into the ring and Alicia immediately began attacking her. Randy left the ring to join commentary with JBL, Cole, and Lawler.

"Ladies and gentlemen Randy Orton has joined us. Welcome, glad to have you." Cole said to him.

"Of course it is!" Orton said as the referee got in between Audrina and Alicia. It took him a good minute to finally break them up.

The referee signaled for the bell and the match began.

Audrina and Alicia reached in for the grapple and neither one of them were letting down until Alicia kicked Audrina in the stomach, causing Audrina to fall to one knee. Alicia broke the hold and drop kicked Audrina.

"That's my girl!" Orton yelled, excited that his woman has the upper hand.

Alicia gloated to the crowd, who reacted in boos and she began to grab a handful of Audrina's hair. Audrina fought back with punches, causing her to release her grip. Audrina threw Alicia into the ropes. Alicia bounced back and ran into a big boot in the face from Audrina.

Alicia fell hard, clutching the back of her head. Audrina was not going to let her rest. She picked her up with all of her energy and delivered a scoop slam.

Audrina ran to the ropes this time to give herself momentum and landed Alicia with an elbow drop, her elbow landed right on Alicia's throat. Audrina smiled a bit. That was no accident. She wanted to hurt Alicia as much as possible. She picked up Alicia by the head and viciously continued slamming her face into the mat.

"Look at Audrina attacking Alicia like that." Cole said.

"Oh please!" Orton said, "Audrina is nothing more than a pretty face in the WWE who obviously gets what she wants because of her father, and from what I've hear some _other_ reasons. She's no real Diva like Alicia. I don't know why you are paying so much attention to someone who is already in their 13 of their 15 minutes of fame! She should try modeling. She's not cut out for the WWE."

"Well the WWE universe seems to think otherwise." Lawler said. "And I have to agree. She is beautiful, but she does have talent."

"Do I care about the WWE universe?" Orton asked sharply.

"What _other _things are you talking about?" JBL asked. _  
_

"Look at Audrina going to the top!" Cole shouted in excitement.

Orton immediately took off his headset and ran to Audrina who was ready on the top turnbuckle. He began tugging on Audrina's leg causing her to lose her balance.

Audrina held on the ropes tightly, but Orton was just too strong. He pulled Audrina off the turnbuckle to the outside of the ring. Audrina landed on her knee and she felt a sharp pain. She couldn't help but let out a scream.

The referee saw Orton and the two of them began arguing. With the referee distracted and Audrina injured, Alicia had time to recover. The argument between the referee and Orton got heated and the referee ejected him from the ring. The crowd cheered as Orton left the ring in anger.

Audrina ignored the pain in her knee and picked herself up. Alicia made her ring outside of the ring. She hit Audrina with a hard slap. Audrina slapped her back and slammed her face on the announce table.

"These two are really going at it." Cole said with concern, "We need to stop the match before it gets too far."

"No!" JBL shouted, "This match is getting good! Look at these tough girls go at it Michael! This is pure gold!"

Audrina threw Alicia inside the ring and climbed in as well. She clutched her knee as it was still aching in pain. She made an attempt to pick up Alicia but she was caught in a schoolboy pin.

"1….2….." The referee continued counting, but Audrina kicks out.

Audrina took a quick glance at Alicia and knew she was a bit weary. Audrina's knee was aching in pain, but she had to ignore it.

"Audrina looks like she is really hurt." Lawler said. "We saw that landing when she fell off the top turnbuckle due to the distraction of Randy Orton.

Alicia and Audrina were slowly getting up. Alicia made an attempt to punch her, but Audrina grabbed her arm. The crowd roared because they knew what she was ready to do. She locked her arm into her signature cross arm breaker submission which was now her favorite finisher.

"History is repeating itself right here on night of champions!" Cole yelled with excitement.

"No! Don't tap out!" JBL yelled.

"Alicia taps! Alicia taps! We have a new Diva's champion!" Lawler yelled.

The referee signaled for the bell and Audrina let go out of the hold.

"Here is your winner and _new_ Diva's champion, Audrina!" the ring announcer yelled.

Audrina filled with a rush of adrenaline when she heard that. This was exactly what she wanted to hear! The crowd roared as the referee handed her the Diva's championship belt! Audrina clutched it tightly and showed it to the crowd as they roared even louder.

"We have new Diva's champion!" Cole yelled. "A rookie diva's champion with an impressive victory!"

Audrina celebrated for another five minutes in the ring and then made her way backstage, still trying to hold on to her injured knee.

She enters backstage and immediately falls to the ground, breathing hard.

"Hey champ!" She was seen by Roman Reigns, "Congrats! That was awesome!"

Roman took a second look at Audrina holding on to her knee. He instantly figured out something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"It hurts so bad." Audrina answered back while still breathing hard.

Roman helped her up, "We gotta take you to the medic right away."

"No! Audrina yelled as they began walking backstage, "I just won the title. I don't want them telling me I can't compete!"

"I know how you feel." Roman said, "Really I do, but this is could be a serious injury, if you don't take care of it now, you may not have a career in the WWE."

They continued walking and they finally made their way to the medic. Cameron, Naomi, and Trish immediately followed.

"Oh my God! Congrats girl!" Cameron cheered, "but oh my God your knee."

"You'll be okay Dri, I promise." Trish said.

Roman helped Audrina onto the table while the medic began examining her. He touched it lightly and she let out a scream in pain.

Everyone in the room began talking over each other, causing chaos. All of them worried about Audrina's condition. Trish stepped outside to call Vince. She bumped into Dean. Who was still hurt from his match earlier, his shoulder was wrapped.

"What are you doing here?" She asked startled.

"Where is she?" He asked. "Is she okay?"

"Dean I wouldnt-"

He didn't want to hear anything she had to say, he walked right past her into the room. Cameron, Naomi and Roman all turned around and looked at him. Roman knew why he was here, but Cameron and Naomi didn't.

"What are you doing here?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah now is not the time for your bullshit!" Cameron said after her. "Go away creep!"

"It's fine." Audrina said, still in pain from the medic examining her injury. Naomi and Cameron looked at each other with confusion on their faces. Cameron looked at Roman who nodded his head in approval.

"How's it lookin'?" Dean asked.

The medic looked disappointed. "It's not looking good. She needs to be taken to the hospital right away. She may not be medically cleared for a few weeks but we don't know for sure."

Audrina looked away. She was trying her best to hold back tears. She finally won the Divas title, a dream she had since childhood, and the thought of not being able to compete because of an injury frightened her.

"No." She said. "I don't want to. I can't. I can't just give this up."

"Look, nobody said anything about giving anything up, you're being a bit paranoid right now. We don't know what's wrong and the only way to be sure is if you go to the hospital." Naomi said. "I know this means a lot to you, but you gotta deal with this."

Audrina sighed, she wanted to slap Naomi, but she knew Naomi was right. This was something she needed to take care of. If she didn't, then the injury could get worse.

"Fine. Whatever." She said coldly.

Cameron and Naomi helped Audrina off the table. She couldn't stand on her leg for very long.

"So who's gonna take me?"

"We both have a match tonight." Cameron said.

"Mine is next." Roman said.

Trish came back into the room. She heard the conversation. "I'll take her."

Dean picked up Audrina. He ignored the pain from his taped shoulder. Trish was confused, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. Did you want to carry her?" Dean replied sharply.

Trish sighed in annoyance, but she knew she couldn't carry Audrina so it was best to let him help. The three of them quickly left the room.

"Call us!" Naomi yelled after them.

They turned their attention to Roman.

"What?" He asked.

"You _know_ what." Cameron answered. "What was _he_ doing here?"

"Yeah he was pretty random." Naomi said back.

Cameron's eyes grew big. She finally figure out what was going on.

"Oh my God! No way! Him? of all the guys here! I told you we should have hooked her up!"

Naomi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Look it just happened." Roman explained.

Cameron turned to her boyfriend, "How could you _let_ this happen? That dude is a pig! He fucked almost every Diva on the roster! Audrina is our girl and I'm not gonna let her get her heartbroken!"

Roman shook his head and sighed. Sometimes he wondered why he was with this woman.

"Stop being a hater Cam!" Naomi exclaimed. "Maybe he does _really_ like her, you never know. Plus it's _her_ business not ours. Did you see the way he carried her out of here? It was kind of cute."

Roman shook his head and sighed again. He couldn't deal with this senseless girl talk.

"I gotta go." He gave Cameron a quick kiss. "Keep me posted."

Cameron looked at Naomi.

"What?" Naomi answered getting a bit annoyed with Cameron.

"I'm going to have a little talk with her."

Naomi sighed once again, "About what?"

"Dean Ambrose!" Cameron exclaimed. "She can't date him! He's scum! She can do so much better!"

"Shut up! Leave it alone already!" Naomi walked away from her.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Cameron exclaimed as she followed Naomi.


	14. Love and Loyalty

**CHAPTER 14: LOVE AND LOYALTY**

Audrina sat in her hotel suite staring blankly at the TV. She wasn't even thinking about the show that was on. She was thinking about her visit to the hospital after her match at Night of Champions.

She received a full examination of her knee and she did not like the result. The doctor recommended that she should not compete in the ring for 6 months to almost a year. She wanted to punch a hole in the wall pretending that Randy Orton's face was on it. She won the Divas title and there was a good chance that she would not be a champion for long.

Thanks to social media, everyone knows about her injury. The fans, the superstars, everyone. She couldn't bare to look at her twitter because there was much talk about her losing her championship.

She heard a knock on her door. Audrina sighed, "Who the hell can that be?" She slowly got out of her bed and limped her way to open the door to answer it. She opened the door and in walked Trish. She was in her pajamas carrying ice cream, magazines, DVDs and a bunch of other sweets.

"Slumber party!" She yelled as Audrina shut the door. She shook her head and giggled a little bit. She didn't invite Trish over for a slumber party, she didn't invite anyone over, but she could use a little company. She hasn't seen anyone since Night of Champions.

They both sat on the bed and began eating.

"Are you feeling okay?" Trish asked.

"Not really," Audrina answered back, "I won the Diva's title, and there's a chance it may be stripped from me. What the hell am I going to do now?"

Trish sighed, "I know this sucks, but it's not like you still won't be able to compete. You'll have to do some serious intense rehab for awhile. Thats all." Trish felt a little awkward because she didn't know what to say. She knew that injuries were apart of being in the WWE, but she was never in a position where she may be stripped of a title because of it.

Audrina raised her voice. "I didn't go through hell and back just to be in rehab! I wanna be in ring where the action is!"

"Ok Dri, and this is just a setback that's all!" Trish raised her voice. "So many superstars and divas have had injuries that have put them out of the WWE for good! Just be lucky that all you have to do is go to rehab."

Audrina began eating some more. She didn't want to argue. Trish didn't want to either so she changed the subject.

"How is Dean? Have you talked to him since the hospital?"

Audrina shook her head. "I haven't spoke to him."

"Why not?" Trish asked.

"I really don't know." Audrina answered.

"Well don't you like him?" Trish asked.

Audrina sighed. She tried her best not to think about him, but she couldn't help it. He has been there for her when she needed someone. At first she didn't think much of him because of the way he came on to her, but after the night they had together, she has been thinking about him all the time. She wanted to talk to him more, but she didn't want to seem clingy. He didn't seem like the guy who would want to be in a committed relationship.

"I do." She finally answered, "but it's complicated."

"What seems so complicated about it?" Trish asked, "You like him so go for it."

"I don't know if I really want to go for it." Audrina answered, "I mean he was there for me when the whole thing happened with Vince and I liked hanging out with him."

"Yeah, we know you did." Trish said with a giggle.

"Shut up!" Audrina darted back, "Why are you telling me to go for him all of a sudden? You said you didn't like him and he wasn't a good guy."

"Still don't and I still think he's a dick." Trish said back, "But if it makes you happy then I'm not going to stop you."

Audrina rolled her eyes, "We only had sex, nothing more okay? Why are you so worried about my relationship? You need to get with someone before you turn 80 and become a lonely cat lady."

Trish began to blush, "I sort of have someone." She mumbled.

Audrina was shocked, but also excited too, "Oh my God really? Do I know him? Who is it?"

Trish's face turned even more red. She was trying her best to keep it in, but she knew that it was best to come from her and not someone else.

"I'm dating Vince."

Audrina spit out the soda that she just sipped. "WHAT?"

Trish sighed, "I'm dating Vince. We have been for a few weeks now."

Audrina's face was stuck with confusion. "You are dating Vince." She repeated. "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry Audrina-"

"Yeah you are!" She interrupted her. "Why would you date that scumbag of a man?"

Trish sighed, "He's not a scumbag. He's a good genuine honest man."

Audrina scoffed, "Genuine? Honest? He's none of those things, that's how I ended up being born."

"He made a lot of mistakes Audrina. Nobody's perfect. He's the first man I ever loved and he is your father. I think you need to give him a chance. He really is a good guy."

"Did you know?' Audrina asked angrily.

"Come one Audrina." Trish said.

"Did...you...know?" Audrina asked again with a stern voice.

Trish sighed, "No Audrina I didn't know. I was just as shocked as you were when he told you on RAW, we talked about it when he was in the hospital, he felt really bad Audrina. He told me everything that happened."

Audrina was silent. She wanted to smack Trish.

"So what you're part of team Stephanie? You two gonna make up now?"

Trish shook her head. "No. I'm on your side Dri, I really am. I dont think Steph and I will really have a civil relationship but who cares? Its not her decision to make. I really love Vince and I feel like this time things may be different. I stand by everything I said about your career from day one. You are a real good talent and you have a good future in the WWE, but you have to make sure you are in fighting shape."

"How can you be on my side? You are sleeping with the enemy, that makes you my enemy, twice removed."

"Can we be a little bit mature about this? I mean you are with Dean ,and he's on Steph and Hunter's bad side, Vince's daughter and son-in-law."

"I'm not dating Dean!" Audrina shouted. "Something just happened. I don't know what, but it did."

Trish was about to reply, but she was interrupted by her phone ringing. Audrina thought it was a call, but it seemed as though it was a text.

"Is it my dad, mom?" She rudely.

Trish ignored her as she continued scrolling through her phone.

"It's on Twitter."

"What's on Twitter?" Audrina asked rudely.

"Jericho." Trish answered.

"Jericho?" Audrina repeated. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The return of Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel with Audrina as a guest on Monday Night Raw." Trish read from her phone.

Audrina sighed, "Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not." Trish answered.

"So what do I do?" Audrina answered.

Trish sighed. She knew what Chris Jericho was like. Most of the time, his highlight reels are full of drama and never end well.

"Just be prepared for any crap that he throws at you. He might want to talk about the whole Vince situation or the whole Diva's champion situation or both for shits and giggles."

"Great. Just great." Audrina said.

"It's gonna be okay." Trish said trying to comfort her.

"Is it? Is it really?" Audrina said back.


	15. RAW: Live From Austin

**A/N: Chapter is long, again I apologize **

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: RAW: LIVE FROM AUSTIN**

"Welcome to RAW! Live from Austin Texas!" Michael Cole shouted at ringside trying to hear himself over screaming fans and fireworks. "We have quite the show for you tonight!"

"Our main event will be action packed tonight when Randy Orton will go one on one with Dean Ambrose!" JBL said. "I can't wait to see this match!"

"I'm excited about Jericho's Highlight Reel!" Jerry Lawler cheered. "It's back and our new Diva's champ is the first guest!"

"Yes, there was a lot involving this young lady. She just found on last week on RAW that her father is Vince McMahon, the chairman of WWE. Stephanie McMahon, his oldest daughter did not take this too tell." Cole said.

"And there's a lot of talk about her match at Night of Champions with Alicia Fox, she was pulled off the top turnbuckle by Randy Orton. She landed on her knee and sustained an injury. We are supposed to be getting a complete update on the highlight reel tonight!" Cole continued.

"Jericho's highlight reel have been known for memorable moments, I wonder what we are going to witness tonight!" Lawler said with excitement.

* * *

Dean was in his locker room, preparing for his match. He clutched his heavily taped shoulder. It was still in pain but it didn't matter to him. He liked to fight in pain. He felt someone tap him lightly. He quickly turned to see Summer Rae. He immediately rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Just wanted to say hi." She smiled, "and to say I had a great time with you the other night. We should do it again sometime. I've missed you."

"I don't know." Dean said with no emotion.

"What's with you?" Summer Rae asked rudely. "You never want to hang out anymore."

Dean sighed with annoyance. He was beginning to remember why he stopped hanging out with Summer as much as they did before. After a few months of hanging out and hooking up, she became way too bossy and clingy. Plus she was too high maintenance and he wasn't into women like that. He regretted hooking up with a few days after Night of Champions, but at the same time, he only did it because he wanted some company and Audrina was busy with dealing with her injury. He thought about Audrina a lot even when he was with Summer Rae. He missed her, but he wasn't sure how to handle it, but he knew he liked her a lot.

"Look woman, I told you how this was gonna be, we're just fuckin around. I'm not your boyfriend, you're not my girlfriend."

Summer scoffed, "You're such an asshole. I don't even know why I still put up with you!"

Dean scoffed, he really didn't have time for emotional women, "I don't know. Why do you?"

Summer stormed off in a huff.

"Whatever." Dean said to himself as he continued to prepare for his match.

"Trouble in Paradise?" He heard a man's voice from behind.

Dean was annoyed. _Why won't these dickheads leave me alone? _He thought to himself when he seen Triple H staring hard at him.

"What do you want jack off?" He asked coldly.

"You're in for a rude awakening tonight." Hunter said. "The Viper is going to tear you apart."

"Oooohhhh, is that supposed to scare me or something Hunter, I'm not scared of you, or your little boyfriend Randy Orton, or your little baby boy Seth Rollins, or grandpa Kane!"

"Shut up!" Hunter raised his voice, "If I were you, I wouldn't spend so much time worrying about girls and worry about the beating you will once again receive tonight. We're gonna end you Dean!"

Dean scoffed, "It seems like someone is a bit upset that their wife isn't givin' up the goods."

"Whatever scumbag, unlike you I don't have to get women drunk to sleep with them."

Dean smiled, "So this is about your wife's little sister? Wow! When did you become such a female? I didn't think gossip was your thing."

"Shut up!" Hunter yelled, "I have a message from her father. Stay away from her. Stay away from her or you will have to deal with me."

Dean couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Hunter, I think you know by now that I don't respond too well to threats."

Hunter was breathing hard, "This isn't a threat, this is a promise. Stay away from Audrina."

Dean scoffed, "Yeah okay."

Hunter was angry, not at the thought of Dean not listening to him, he was more upset that Dean got to Audrina. The thought of them together made him cringe He was trying his best not to let his jealousy get the best of him, because he is still married to Stephanie, but he couldn't help it. Audrina is a beautiful woman that he couldn't not get off of his mind. He didn't want Dean with her, he didn't want anyone with her. If he couldn't have her, then nobody could.

"I warned you." Hunter said as he walked off.

Dean was still laughing. It didn't take long for him to realize that Hunter had something for Audrina. He was a little unsure how he knew about that night in his hotel room, but he knew one thing, him being around Audina was a good way to piss off the Authority. He was getting sick of them and the way they run this place so this would definitely get to them. He began to think about Audrina, he felt a little guilty about not talking to her after he took her to the hospital. He regretted hooking up with Summer instead of checking on her to see if she was okay. He doesn't even like Summer, she was just someone he screwed around with when he had an urge. A part of him was also scared to talk to Audrina. He knew he could have any woman he wanted, but Audrina was a different kind of woman. Roman was definitely right about her.

He pushed his thoughts about Audrina out of his head and continued warming up for his match. Randy was not going to be an easy victory.

* * *

Audrina was in her dressing room with Trish watching Cameron and Naomi's tag team match against Layla and Alicia Fox.

"Come on guys!" Trish yelled at the TV, disappointed in Naomi and Cameron, they seemed to be fighting each other instead of their opponents.

Audrina tried to focus on the match, but she was really nervous about the Highlight Reel. She knew that something was going to happen tonight and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"Hey, are you okay?" Trish asked her.

Audrina sighed and took a glance at her Diva's title belt. She needed to take a good look at it because she was sure that it was going to be stripped from her tonight.

"It's gonna be okay." Trish said to her.

"Ok, you have been saying that all week!" Audrina said rudely.

"I don't know what else to say!" Trish darted back. "but just know I'm here for you okay?"

Audrina sighed, she knew Trish meant well and she wasn't trying to be mean to her, she just had a lot on her mind tonight, especially since the Highlight Reel was after this match. She knew for a fact that the odds were not going to be in her favor. She was trying her best to focus on the match, but she was a bit disappointed in Cameron and Naomi fighting so she couldn't bear to watch. She just took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She began to mentally prepare herself for what was next.

* * *

Chris Jericho stood in the middle of the ring with a microphone in his hand, ready to oblige his fans.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw!" He greeted his fans, who had no issues reciprocating the same electrifying energy.

"The Highlight Reel is back and with a very special guest, a very beautiful guest I may add. She is our newest diva and Diva's champion, ladies and gentlemen, Audrina!"

The crowd roared as Audrina's music hit the arena. The arena was even louder when she emerged from backstage, holding on to her Diva's title. Jericho took a moment and looked at her while she made her entrance. She was looking good in her super tight black dress and high heels. She was definitely pretty, but she really wasn't his type. When she got to the ring and up the ramp, Jericho helped her into the ring, knowing she had an injured knee. He handed her a microphone.

Jericho didn't get a word in because the crowd was still going wild.

Audrina couldn't help but smile. It was nice to know she still had fans who believed in her.

"Settle down guys!" Jericho said to them as he began talking to Audrina. "They really love you!"

Audrina shrugged, as they cheered even louder. She couldn't control how the WWE Universe felt.

"So Dri, can I call you Dri?" Jericho began.

"Sure. Most people do." Audrina nodded.

"You have certainly climbed to the top of the Diva's division very quickly, defeating Alicia Fox on your second night of RAW and then taking that championship from her at Night of Champions in an impressive victory, and congrats on that sweetheart, so it's clear that your career is taking off, but your personal life seems to be the topic all over the world."

Audrina let off a fake smile, she knew that this was going to be the only thing that Jericho wanted to talk about.

"Personal life? What about my personal life?"

Jericho wasn't going to hesitate, he was going to get right to it.

"Well finding out that our chairman, Vince McMahon, is actually your father. I mean, there's got to be a lot on your mind, a lot you want to say, a lot you want to get off your chest."

Audrina sighed, "Well, I've been lied to throughout my life, clearly. I grew up thinking that one man, was my father, but it didn't really matter because he wasn't around, he was jailed when I was a kid and I haven't heard from him since, don't know why, but that's life, but come to find out he wasn't even my father, and my real father happens to be the chairman of the company that I have thrived to be in since I was a little girl. Not much to say about that Chris."

Before Chris could respond, he was interrupted by the music of the Authority.

Audrina frowned, but she knew that they were going to interfere one way or another.

The crowd booed as Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, and Randy Orton made their way down the ramp and made their way into the ring. Stephanie immediately grabbed a microphone.

"Audrina, or should I say, sis. I know you have a lot of things on your mind right now, but there is some business we need to take care of."

Audrina frowned, she already knew what was going to happen.

"Listen, I know the last time we saw each other, things didn't go well. I called you out of your name and I truly apologize for that. It's just that hearing those words from my father about having a family outside his marriage, really hurt me, it hurt me really deep and someone who has dealt with pain in her life, I hope you can understand that."

The crow instantly booed, it was obvious that they weren't buying Stephanie's apology, but Stephanie continued.

"I would also like to say that I am really proud of you for becoming the Diva's champion in such a short time in your career."

"Thank you, I appreciate that, means a lot coming from you, _sis._" Audrina said to her.

"Everything that I have said about your career and your talent, I mean with all my heart. I know at Night of Champions when you had fallen off the top turnbuckle, you had sustained an injury-"

"Um, no," Audrina interrupted, "I did not fall off the turnbuckle, you're ugly prodigy, Randy Orton pulled me off the turnbuckle and I landed on my knee!"

Stephanie completely ignored Audrina's remark and continued, "However it happened, you still have an injured knee, and from what the medics say is that you may need intense rehab for about 6 months to a year, that doesn't make you a fighting champion, and what the WWE Universe needs is a fighting champion, unfortunately, Audrina. I am going to have to strip you of the Diva's title."

The arena was filled with boos, but that didn't stop Stephanie from speaking her mind.

"I know this must be tough for you, but the WWE needs a fighting champion and right now, you are not a champion."

Audrina scoffed, "So you're just gonna Daniel Bryan me huh? Just like that, _sis?_"

"Look Audrina, I wish I could do something, but you have more important things to-"

She was interrupted by Randy Orton who snatched the microphone from her.

"Look, just hand over the title, you're not champ material anyway, it belongs to my fiance Alicia, not you! So just hand it over and get out of this ring! Nobody cares about you or your sad pathetic life! You think just because you had some tough times growing up, the world owes you something"

Audrina was furious.

"First of all, this is all _your_ fault! You took the title away from me! You talk about me thinking everyone owes me something? It's you and you pig fiance, who walk around this place like you're God's gift! I should kick your ass, but unfortunately I can't-!"

"Oh shut up! Why don't you just have your little boyfriend come see me right now before our match!"

Audrina was stunned. She knew exactly who he was talking about. Jericho however was intrigued.

"Woah, is he talking about who I _think_ he's talking about? Are you and Dean Ambrose and item or something?"

Audrina was angry, if she wasn't swarmed by The Authority, or if her knee wasn't hurting, she would kick him right in the face.

"Randy, you are going a little too far." Stephanie said to him.

"This is getting a bit too personal." Triple H said behind her, trying to make it seem like he cared.

"Yeah, we know about your little secret hotel hookup with Ambrose!" Randy darted. "Hunter, you were the one who told us everything! You-"

Randy was interrupted by Audrina who threw the microphone at his face.

Randy charged at her as if he wanted to fight, but he was held back by Hunter.

Audrin took off her shoes, she knew she was hurt, but she didn't care. She was going to hurt Randy one way or another.

Ambrose's music played and the crowd went wild as he quickly emerged backstage, down the ramp, and into the ring. Audrina wasn't sure if he was coming to her aide or to assault Randy Orton. He quickly grabbed a microphone.

"I'm not happy that you idiots are talking about my personal life like a bunch of little girls at a sleepover."

He moved closer to Audrina and put his arm around her.

"What I do with her, outside this ring is none of your concern. It's none of anyone's concern. The only thing you should be worried about is the ass kicking I'm going to give you tonight. Then once I'm through with you I'm going to get my hands on Seth Rollins and beat him until he's 6 feet under!"

Dean looked directly at Triple H and he couldn't help but laugh. He knew Triple H was beyond angry seeing him with her.

Dean turned his attention to Audrina, "Put your shoes on."

Audrina sighed with annoyance, but she did do as she was told.

"How cute!" Randy scoffed, "You coming to save your little girlfriend-"

Randy was interrupted again, but by the music of Mr. McMahon.

"This is getting good!" JBL cheered.

"I'm still stuck on what Orton said about Ambrose and Audrina." Cole stated.

"What don't you get? They're a couple!" Lawler darted as they watched the boss make his way to the ring. He quickly grabbed a microphone and turned his attention to Randy.

"First of all Randy, if you ever come at my daughter again, I will see it personally, that you do some serious time, do you understand me?"

Randy lowered his head as if he were a child being disciplined by his father.

"Yes sir." He said with a low voice.

He quickly turned his attention to Audrina, who was heavily guarded by Dean, he snarled, he didn't like the fact that Dean was all over her.

"I need to speak with my daughter please." He said to Dean with a stern voice.

Dean innocently threw his hands up and stepped lightly away from Audrina.

Audrina was trying her best not to look her father in his eyes, but it was hard not to.

"Audrina, I know that the last time we had spoken, I told you something extremely personal. I'm not sure where your head is at, but I would like to have a relationship with you, you are _my_ daughter after all."

"Vince, I mean _dad,_ I'm not too sure how I feel about that right now, considering my, um sister here want to strip me of the title because she's pissed at me." Audrina said back.

Vince cleared his throat.

"Although Stephanie may have her opinions about myself and you, the stripping of the title was my decision. I know about your injury and right now you need to focus on healing your knee. If you compete, you will only injure yourself further and possibly ruined your career in the WWE. So I do agree with Stephanie that you will be stripped from the title. So if you please hand, the title to me."

Dean felt for Audrina when he watched her hand the title to Vince. He was never stripped of a title, but he began to think about the way he felt when he lost the United States championship. He felt as though he failed himself. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling. He was going to make sure Randy got a serious beating tonight.

"But, there is something I would like to give you instead Audrina." Vince continued.

"I know that your birthday will be next week and I think I have a present that you may like. See? I know I haven't been involved in your life as I should have been and I want to apologize for that personally, whether you accept it right now is up to you, but please listen to me. I know right now you won't be able to compete, but I would like to make _you_ a Principal Owner of WWE, and also I would like to grant you 23 million dollars!"

The crowd roared once again, but Stephanie frowned, she took the microphone from her father.

"No! No way! She knows nothing about running a company! She's from the streets! She does not have the qualifications to be the owner of WWE. Hunter and I worked our asses off to make this company as successful as it is and nobody, is going to ruin that, not even if she _is_ my sister!"

Audrina was furious at Stephanie.

"Wow, sis, you were just telling me how great of a talent I was, even when we had our fabulous dinner a few weeks ago, you told me that I was going to be great in the WWE and how gorgeous I was, but I guess since you're not the one in the spotlight anymore, you show your true colors, but you are absolutely right about one thing, I'm not exactly a business person, I wasn't even going to accept the position, but I think this company would be better if it wasn't run by a two faced backstabbing bitch and her pig of a husband!"

"You watch your mouth!" Randy came to Stephanie's defense, "You don't speak to Stephanie McMahon that way! You show this woman some respect!"

Vince turned his attention to Randy, "I warned you once. Don't make me go through on what I said.

"So Audrina," Jericho began, stunned from all the excitement, "Will you accept this position, and the 23 million dollars that your father is offering? Could this be the start of mending fences?"

Audrina paused for a moment.

"Absolutely." She answered, "Not sure about mending fences, but I guess it's a start."

Vince smiled, he was happy seeing his youngest stick up for herself.

"But only one condition," Audrina continued, "Once my knee heals, I will have a rematch and I will regain my Diva's title and I will take it from whoever the champion may be."

"Done." Vince said, then he turned his attention to Stephanie, "I want my daughters to make this company rise to the top! I want you _both_ to put your pride aside and work together, all _three_ of you."

Stephanie moved closer to Audrina and they were face to face, "You better brace yourself little sis, you're in for a wild ride."

"Well lucky for you wild rides are sorta my thing." Audrina smiled.

The Authority and Vince leave the ring. Stephanie's eyes were focused on Audrina as Triple H was trying to console her.

"The WWE has been shaken up tonight!" Cole said, "We have a new Principal Owner of WWE! There is a dawning of a new era!"

"Things are going to change for sure!" JBL answered Cole, "I want to see our new boss at work!"

"This is what's best for business and personal!" Lawler said.

Dean was a bit ecstatic, he felt like he won the jackpot. He was definitely going to stick with her for a long as he can. Not only because he truly does like her, but will this piss off The Authority, with her now an owner of WWE, he could easily get what he wanted. He could have the best of both worlds.

"Oh, and _dad_, thanks for the 23 million dollars, a million dollars for each year of my life. Pretty cute."


	16. The Viper Strikes

**CHAPTER 16: THE VIPER STRIKES **

Stephanie was backstage in awe. She couldn't believe she was now sharing the company with Audrina. She felt as though she was stabbed in the back by her own father and even her own husband.

"I can't believe this!" She exclaimed.

"Calm down." Hunter said to her.

Stephanie sighed in annoyance, "Don't tell me to calm down, and where were you? Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you have my back out there?"

Hunter shrugged, he knew there wasn't much he could do about Vince's decision, plus he had no issues with Audrina. Having her around definitely gave him something attractive to look at.

"There was no backing you up, Steph. You already stripped the girl of the title just like you wanted. What do you want me to say? This was his decision, I tried to talk him out of it when we had lunch together but-"

Stephanie interrupted him, "Wait, what? At lunch? So you _knew_ about this? Why didn't you tell me?"

Hunter was now getting annoyed, he didnt want to repeat himself. "Like I said, Steph, there was nothing I could say, this is his decision, we may be Principal Owners, but if Vince wants to do something, he still has that right. Who knows? This could be really good for us, even while stripped of the championship, the fans still love her, we can use some of her fame for us."

Stephanie looked at him in disgust, "I can't believe you." She snarled at him. "You're gonna be like everyone else and jump on the Audrina bandwagon now? You and I are supposed to be a team! We are supposed to make decisions together, business, _and_ personal and you are just going behind my back and doing whatever you want to do. You better remember something, you watch who you treat like trash, you wouldn't be this successful without me."

Hunter was furious, he couldn't believe what Stephanie was saying.

"You know what Steph? All this bitching and moaning you have been doing for the past year isn't exactly making this _team_ work. I just told you that with Audrina being a new owner could work in our favor, but instead you throw a bitch fit and whine! I know you are going through some things and you feel some type of way about her being your sister and Vince cheating on your mother and having another child, but it's not my fault! Suck it up, put your big girl pants on, and deal with it!"

Hunter stormed out of the office in a huff, leaving Stephanie with tears in her eyes. She felt like the world was going against her in the worst way.

She began packing her bags, she didn't want to be in the arena anymore. As she was packing, she heard the office door open and close. She stopped and turned around, hoping it was Hunter, but instead she saw Randy Orton.

Stephanie quickly wiped off her tears, she didn't want anyone to see her cry.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He said back, "I wanted to talk to you about my match tonight, but I couldn't help overhearing. Is everything okay? Do you want to talk?"

Stephanie was trying her best to hold back more tears, she was tired of keeping her emotions in. She just couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't know what to do." She began. "I feel like I don't even exist to my father or my husband anymore! I worked so hard to become the Principal Owner and I feel like she is taking this away from me, she's even taking my husband too! I see the way he looks at her and he's always defending her and giving her compliments. He never does that to me. I feel like he doesn't love me anymore. We fight about _everything._ I just can't take it!"

Randy moved closer to her and wiped a tear from her eye. He hugged her closely.

"Steph, I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world." He said to her. "You are strong, intelligent, and overcome any obstacle that comes your way. Don't let anyone take your place, not even if is your sister. Her of all people! I can't even believe that is your sister! She's so trashy!"

Stephanie giggled a little bit, but not at the comment Randy made about her sister. She was just happy that she had the affection she has been wanting from her husband for a long time. She really wasn't sure how she felt about having a younger sister. She did know that she had a really good time with her when they had dinner and got to know each other. Although she felt as though Audrina was taking the company and everything else from her, she wasn't sure if she was really mad at her, or if she was mad at the fact that her father. She dealt with his infidelity many times, but having a child with another woman was a whole different story. She felt overwhelmed, first it was endless arguments with her husband and now she was going to have to share the company with her long lost sister sister. She felt the warmth of Randy while he was holding her. She rested her head on his chest and felt his heart beating faster. She looked up at him.

"Randy?"

Randy kissed her and Stephanie embraced him with no hesitation. She felt like jumping out of her own skin. She loved Randy's kiss and his muscular arms around her, but she had a million thoughts running through her mind, including Hunter. Guilt overcame her quickly as she pushed Randy away.

"Oh my God!" She gasped. "That was totally bad, not the kiss, but the thought of us, together, bad, way bad."

"Steph, you're going through a lot, you need a man that's gonna take care of you, Hunter is not that man. He is immature, he's still in his DX glory days, he doesn't care about growing up, being a man."

Stephanie let out a long sigh. She was more confused now than she ever was in her life. She continued packing her bags.

"Look, I need to get out of here, I'll let Hunter know I'm leaving. He_ can't_ know about this okay?"

"Steph, why are you so worried about him? He clearly isn't worried about you!"

Stephanie ignored Randy and continued packing. When she finished, she let the office leaving Randy in disarray

* * *

Audrina and Trish were backstage in the middle of Cameron and Naomi arguing.

"Why didn't you accept my tag?" Naomi yelled at her. "I carried that match by myself! You didn't help me at all! That's why we lost!"

"Um hello!" Cameron darted, "Did you not see that pig Alicia Fox pull me to ringside? I couldn't get to you in time! I'm sorry!"

"I'm not buying it!" Naomi yelled at her, "I don't know what's been up with you lately, but you need to be focused on our matches instead of getting fucked by Roman every night!"

"Okay, we're getting a little too personal here." Trish intervened.

Cameron completely ignored her, "You know what Naomi, you're just jealous that guys like me more than you!"

Naomi scoffed, "I'm not jealous! I just think you need to practice more!"

Cameron flipped her hair in vain. "You know you're jealous, you want Roman and you're mad I got to him first!"

"Are you kidding me?" Naomi yelled back, "I told you go to after Roman dummy! Get over yourself!"

Trish was trying her best to stop them.

"Audrina! A little help here!"

Audrina sighed, she was emotionally exhausted. She had a lot on her mind and the last thing she felt like doing was listening to Cameron and Naomi argue. She never got in between them when they argued before and she wasn't about to now. She walked away from the three of them and made her way back to her dressing room. She went in and found Dean sitting on her couch. She sighed, but at the same time she couldn't help but laugh.

"Is this going to be a pattern for us now? We hook up, you don't speak to me for a couple days, then you break into my room?"

"Well hi to you too boss." Dean jerked as Audrina closed the door.

"Please dont call me that." She said to him.

"Why not? That's what you are now."

"Not exactly what I want to be known as, and I don't want to be the girl that smashed Dean Ambrose either."

Dean laughed a bit, "Well it's a bit too late for that toots. Word's out, you're stuck with me now."

"What an interesting way to claim me." Audrina said.

"Like I said, I have my own way of doing things." Dean said sharply as he moved closer to her. He wasted no time planting a kiss on Audrina's perfect red lips. He missed kissing her. He knew she missed him too because she grabbed him tightly. The two of them continued kissing for another thirty seconds.

When they were finally able to let go of each other, Dean asked. "How are you feeling?"

Audrina sighed, "Wow, I sort of forgot my knee was injured. I'm okay I guess. How about you? It's been a minute since I've seen you." Audrina was curious about his whereabouts after he took her to the hospital after Night of Champions. She was trying her best not to seem clingy, but she really couldn't help it. There was something about Dean that made her feel at ease. She felt safe and calm when he was around and she didn't want to lose that. She liked Dean a lot.

"Yeah just been recovering, with my shoulder and all." Dean knew he was lying about being with Summer Rae, but that didn't matter. Summer didn't matter. Audrina was the only woman he wanted, but he would never say that to her directly, that would make him look like a wimp.

"So what's the boss' first move? I know you have some crazy revenge scheme on Randy Orton."

Audrina nodded, "I do, and that's why I decided add a falls count anywhere stipulation to your match tonight." She kissed Dean on the cheek. "Have fun."

Dean smiled. "I love you already."


	17. Time to Play the Game

**CHAPTER 17: TIME TO PLAY THE GAME **

The entrance music of Dean Ambrose blared throughout the arena along with millions of screams of the fans as he quickly makes his way down the ramp. Randy Orton was already in the ring, ready for his match. He slides in the ring and Randy immediately attacks him. The referee signaled ro ring the bell.

"These two are wasting no time!" Cole yelled with excitement.

"This is gonna be a good one!" JBL also yelled with excitement.

Dean and Randy continued throwing punches at each other. Dean grabbed him and threw him over the ropes to the outside of the ring. This was a Falls Count Anywhere match, he wanted to use anything he possibly could as a weapon, no wrestling involved.

While Randy was on the floor recovering from his fall, Dean went under the mat and pulled out a chair.

"Looks like Dean wants to get right to it!" Lawler exclaimed.

Dean didn't even want Randy to get up, he just began hitting him with the chair endlessly and the crowd was loving it.

"Dean is showing no mercy!" Cole said. "He is being relentless tonight!"

After Dean gave Randy a beating with the chair he made an attempt to pick him up by his head, but Randy countered with a hard punch in the face.

"Randy isn't going down without a fight!" JBL said.

"He's never been known for that!" Cole answered.

Randy quickly grabbed Dean by his injured shoulder and threw him onto the ring post making sure his shoulder was targeted. Dean couldn't help but let out a scream of pain, but he wasn't going to let his injury get the best of him. He was going to make sure Randy was going to get the beating of a lifetime.

Randy made another attempt to target Dean's injured shoulder but Dean blocked him and threw him hard over the barricade into the crowd. Dean hopped over the barricade and began attacking Orton again with fists. Randy fought back as well and they both continued their fight all the way backstage.

* * *

Audrina was in her dressing room watching the fight. She was happy that Dean was punishing Randy, but she was a bit worried about Dean hurting himself as well. She was hoping the fight wouldn't end up in her room. Trish had left and Cameron and Naomi argued their way out so she was alone. Everything that went on tonight put her in a very negative space. She didn't even have a clear thought in her mind.

She was filled with even more negative thoughts when she seen Hunter walk through the door.

She sighed, "Don't you knock?"

He closed the door, "I'm sorry about that sweetheart."

He moved closer to her to see what she was watching, but it was obvious, "Watching your boyfriend getting punished?"

Audrina turned around to him with a stern look on her face. "Are we gonna go there tonight, Hunter?"

Hunter smiled, "Go where honey?"

Audrina scoffed, "You know where."

"I don't know what you mean, please enlighten me."

Audrina was feeling really bold with everything that has been going on. She was aware of Hunter's tactics, but she didn't want call him out in front of Stephanie, as much as the hate to admit it, she didn't want to bring her older sister any more pain. She felt bad that her husband has been secretly trying to make moves on her.

"Are you jealous of Dean?"

Hunter scrunched his face with confusion, "No. I don't get jealous."

"Are you sure?" Audrina asked, "Because somehow you found out about me and Dean in the hotel and you've been going a little crazy lately. At Night of Champions, you told me you were gonna _help_ me eliminate any distractions I may have and for a while I wasn't sure what you said, but when he had his match and you changed it, it sort of added up a bit. Now you have him in this match with Randy Orton, it's almost as if you're trying to get rid of him for good."

Hunter laughed a little bit, "Of course I am. I'm doing this for your benefit Audrina, as I said before, you're my wife's little sister, and despite what she thinks of you, I care about you as if you were my own sister."

"Really Hunter, because I see the way you look at me and brothers don't look at their sisters that way."

"I think you have me misunderstood." Hunter began. "Look, I'm trying to protect you from Ambrose. You know, he's not the guy you think he is. He's a complete lunatic, and opportunist."

Audrina was confused, "Opportunist? I'm not following."

"You see Ambrose takes any opportunity to get anything he wants, you see him going through hell to get to Seth Rollins, and doing anything to piss off the Authority, which you are now apart of."

"Hunter please stop beating around the bush and tell me what the hell you mean." Audrina said rudely trying to get back to watching the match.

Hunter was a little frustrated with the way Audrina was talking to her.

"Watch your tone." He said to her with a stern voice. "What I was trying to tell you is for your own good, maybe to give you something to think about. Don't you think it's a little odd that Dean didn't want to be with you before he knew who you were and not 23 million dollars richer, but after becoming Principal Owner of WWE and now the most eligible bachelorette in America, he all of a sudden is all over you."

Audrina sighed. She was trying her best to ignore everything that Hunter was saying, but in a way he could be making sense.

"Look, Audrina I just don't want you to make any bad decisions with your career in the WWE especially with him. I just think he wants you for your money."

"Hunter stop." Audrina wasn't trying to hear it. She turned away from him to watch the ongoing fight. Hunter couldn't help but let out a smile. He knew what he was saying was getting to her.

"Well, on a happy note I hear your birthday is coming up on Friday, perfect for Smackdown, how about I throw you a party, live Friday night, give you another chance to get to know me a little bit better and to officially welcome you to the Authority."

"Let's make one thing clear Hunter, I'm my own person, OK? I am not, nor will I _ever_ be a member of the Authority."

"Well _I_ will make one thing clear." Hunter began, "You might want to get rid of your scumbag boyfriend and get with the winning team, because if you go against us, you _and_ your little boyfriend will have to suffer some serious consequences."

"Well, I'll send the message." Audrina smirked as she heard Cole's voice through her monitor.

"Dean Ambrose just knocked out Randy Orton with a pipe!"

"He's not moving at all." Lawler said back. "This doesn't look good."

"I guess that's time for you to go." Audrina laughed.

Hunter was fuming, he was hoping that Randy was going to destroy Dean Ambrose. He was upset that Randy didnt win, and he was even more upset that Audrina was rubbing it in his face. He made his way out of her dressing room.

"One more thing, make sure you keep your little _life_ with Ambrose private will you? There are other superstars and divas who stay at the same hotels. Disgusting."

Audrina was still smiling, "No, I'll make a video, just for you Hunter."

Hunter scoffed in anger and made an attempt to open the door, but Trish burst in. She was carrying two drinks. She was confused when she saw Hunter.

Hunter looked at her and smiled, "Hey Trish, good to see you."

Trish was confused, "Yeah, you two I guess."

"Remember what I said Audrina." Hunter said as he finally left.

"What was that about?" Trish asked as she handed Audrina her drink.

"Oh you know, pompous ass Hunter, threatening me and Dean because I refuse to join his little Authority."

"You do know why he's doing this right?" Trish asked.

"Yes, do you think I'm stupid?" Audrina darted.

Trish was a little intimidated by Audrina raising her voice. She could tell Audrina had a lot on her mind.

"Ok, change the subject. Someone has birthday coming up! What are your plans? Something special with Dean?"

Audrina sighed, "Well, I don't know. My brother-in-law who is madly in love with me wants to throw me a live birthday party on Friday."

Trish frowned, "Sounds like trouble."

"That's exactly what I said. I can't do this." She sat down and Trish sat next to her.

"Do what?"

"This!" Audrina yelled. "This Principal Owner crap! Everyone is gunning for me already! I just found out that you, my trainer is dating my father, whom I just found out about last week, my so called sister hates me right out the gate, her husband won't leave me alone and is taking it out on my boyfriend and my knee hurts!"

Trish reached for a hug.

"I know you're stressed out and I get it, really I do, but don't give up. I know that sounds stupid but don't let Hunter and Stephanie get to you. Hunter is an ass, and Stephanie is well she's Stephanie you know everything has to be all about her, you are going to be OK. You got me, Cam, Naomi, Dean and the WWE universe eating out of the palm of your hands. Don't let these bastards push you around."

Audrina felt a little better. This is why she liked Trish. She was one of the few people in her life that's always there when she needed a little uplifting.

"You're right. You are so right. I can do this. I don't know shit about running this place, but who cares? I kinda do what I want anyway!"

"That's the spirit!" Trish cheered. She felt better seeing Audrina in a better mood, now she can tell her what she needed to tell her.

"Hey, there's something I really need to talk to you about."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"Well-"

Trish was interrupted by a sweaty, tired Dean bursting through the door.

Audrina's eyes quickly fixed to him. She saw his condition and she was a little worried about him. She began to think about what Hunter said about joining the Authority. She didn't want Dean taking all of this punishment because of her.

Dean however, seemed to be okay, "Satisfied your majesty?"

Audrina couldn't help but laugh, "I definitely am." She answered as she gave him a hug and they kissed.

Trish watched and couldn't help but smile. She didn't think too much of Dean but Audrina seemed to really like him and he was making her happy. She had no choice but to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Are you okay Dean, do you want me to get you an ice pack or something?"

Dean clutched his shoulder, it was a in a bit of pain.

"It's cool I'll get one." Dean said. "I just wanted to see how you were."

Audrina sighed. She had a lot to say, but she didn't want to say it right now.

"I'm OK." She answered. "Just sit and hang out here, I'll get you an ice pack." She didn't want the other members of the Authority coming after him he was already hurt and tired from this match and she didnt want him to take any hits that will end his career for good. She quickly left the room as Dean sat down.

Trish felt a bit awkward. She was going to punch Audrina for leaving him alone with her.

"So did I interrupt your little girl talk?" Dean darted.

Trish did her best to put on a smile, she wasn't sure how to handle Dean's out there personality, she wasn't even sure how Audrina dealt with it.

"No, just talking to her about some stuff. She's got a lot on her mind."

"Like what?"

"I don't think it's my place to say." Trish said, "but I will say just keep an eye on her on Friday just make sure she's okay. I got a bad feeling about this _birthday party_."_  
_

Dean scrunched his face in confusion. "What birthday party?"

Trish sighed, she didn't want to squeal, but Dean was making her feel a little uneasy.

"Well Triple H is throwing her this live birthday party for Audrina on Friday and I just think something bad is going to happen."

Dean was even more confused. "Her birthday is on Friday?"

Trish held in a laugh, "I see you two are very early in your relationship, but yes her birthday is on Friday and you didn't hear from me, please don't tell her I told you-"

"Yeah yeah she'll rip your head off I got it." Dean interrupted. "So um, you gotta help me."

Trish was now confused, "Help you with what?"

"Don't you give something to someone on their birthday?" Dean asked abruptly.

Trish's eyes widened, "Oh you want to...awwww...you want to buy her a gift! That's so cute! You don't really seem like the gift kind of guy, no offense."

"None taken." Dean said back, "I'm not that kind of guy but you know."

Trish was taken a bit, but she definitely wanted to make sure Audrina had a happy birthday.

"I'll definitely help, she's got rehab tomorrow so when she goes I'll get a hold of you."

Dean smiled, "She's staying with me tonight."

Trish blushed, she was completely uncomfortable now.

"Ok, well you better make sure she goes! When she's does I'll get a hold of you, I'll give you a few ideas, but no funny stuff!"

"Alright woman stop nagging! I don't want you!" Dean darted, as Audrina walked through the door with an ice pack. She handed it to Dean. She was a little nervous because they were both quiet. She was hoping that Dean didn't say anything to upset Trish.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah it's fine." Trish answered as she held in a smile.


	18. Commitment Phobia

_**A/N:** I **sincerely** apologize for taking so long with uploading. I kind of suffered a bit of a writers block, which sucks, so if anyone wants to make any suggestions or throw an idea or two dont be afraid to shoot me a message, I sort of have an idea of what I want to do with this story but it's always nice to have a suggestion or two. I also moved to another state so I have been pretty busy, thanks for being patient =)  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 18: COMMITMENT PHOBIA**

Trish woke up from her comfortable bed in her lavish hotel suite that she shared with her now fiance Vince. She felt well rested, especially from the rough night she had at RAW. She looked around to see an empty room and immediately got out of her bed. She began looking around the room to find Vince.

"I'm out here honey." Vince said loudly as if he were reading Trish's mind.

Trish looked out of the back door to see Vince sitting on the balcony, reading a newspaper having breakfast. Trish smiled, he seemed at peace.

"Hey." She greeted him with a kiss.

"Thought you might like a nice breakfast." Vince said as he put down the newspaper.

"I definitely would, thank you." Trish said to him as she sat down across from him.

Vince continued reading his newspaper and Trish began eating.

"Were you able to tell Audrina about our wedding?" Vince asked.

Trish sighed. This was what she wanted to tell Audrina on RAW, but she never had the chance to because of all the drama.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Vince immediately knew the answer.

"I'm sorry babe." Trish pleaded. "It sort of slipped my mind."

"I understand." Vince answered, "I don't even think she would want to come. She hates me."

Trish sighed. She knew how hard things have been for Vince since he told her that he was Audrina's father. She didn't want to get in between them but she did want to be supportive to both of them. It would be nice to have her there as her maid of honor and maybe talk to Vince and hopefully start a relationship, but she knew there was a good chance that it wouldn't happen.

"She doesn't hate you." Trish said. "It's just that people have their own way of handling things. This is a lot to process and it's gonna take some time. When she's ready she'll talk to you."

Vince sighed, he didn't want to believe it, but Trish was right, he can't force Audrina to do anything. He would just have to hope that she will come around. He would want nothing more than to have a relationship with his youngest child.

"I'll try to get her to come, I do want her to become my maid of honor, that would be pretty cool. It would be nice if she could help me with some wedding stuff."

"That would be." Vince said as he took another sip of his coffee. "How has she been? Has she been going to rehab?"

Trish looked at her phone to check the time. She wasn't excited about it, but she needed to meet with Dean to help him find a present for her birthday.

"She's doing okay. She's not taking the injury well but she has been going. She just can't wait to get back in the ring."

She was beginning to tell Vince about what Triple H was planning on Friday Night Smackdown. She also didn't want Audrina to be upset with her by calling him. She knew Audrina did not want to be around Vince in any way, shape or form. She knew she was in the middle of everything and did not like it at all.

Trish continued eating her breakfast as she took a look at her phone to see what time it was. She had to eat pretty quickly so she could meet Dean. She was unsure how she was going to tell Vince. She didn't want to lie, but she knew the reaction he would have if she told him she was going to meet with Dean alone.

"So, I would like to do a little shopping with you honey, if that's okay." She smiled at her fiance, knowing he wasn't going to be able to make it because he had a event to attend.

"I'd love to babe, especially for the wedding, but I have to catch my flight in a few hours, but you know what? Stay here, relax, enjoy yourself and you can do the shopping, get anything you want, use my card."

Trish smiled and kissed Vince. "Thank you babe." She said coyly. She emerged from her seat and went inside their suite to get ready. She had to put her happy face on, dealing with Dean was going to be a long day.

* * *

Audrina was at the gym with Naomi, who was helping her with knee exercises that her physical therapist have told her to do to get her knee back in shape. Audrina was feeling extreme pain and decided to take a break. Naomi grabbed a bottle of water for herself and another for Audrina. They both took a sip and began to relax.

"Thanks for helping me with this." Audrina said to Naomi. "I tried asking Cameron, but you know how she is."

Naomi sighed with annoyance, the last thing she wanted to talk about was Cameron. "Yeah."

"What's with you guys anyway?" Audrina asked, concerned because she was friends with both of them.

"I don't even want to get into it." Naomi answered. "So what wild plans do you have for your birthday?"

Audrina sighed, usually she was excited about her birthday but not this year. She has been worrying about this party that Triple H wants to throw for her on Smackdown. She wanted to believe this was going to be a good thing, but she knew it wasn't.

"Other than Smackdown, nothing." She answered Naomi.

"Really? No romantic plans with Mr. Ambrose?" Naomi teased.

Audrina sighed, "Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Um, because you two are together, unless something happened?" Naomi asked.

"No, nothing happened. Nothing's happening really, other than crazy out of this world sex. He's just not the romantic type."

Audrina sulked a little bit, it would have been nice that Dean mentioned something about her birthday, but she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with crazy sex, sometimes it's just best to keep it simple with no drama or expectations, and you never know." Naomi said. "He just may surprise you."

"I'm not holding my breath." Audrina said.

"Why the long face?" Naomi asked, "You should be excited about your man!"

Audrina sighed, she had a lot on her mind ever since she became Principal Owner of WWE. She was worried about Dean and herself. He already has a bad shoulder, any hit from anyone can take him out of the WWE for good.

"I don't know, I think me and Dean may be moving a little too fast."

Naomi's face signaled that she was confused.

"Why do you say that? I personally think he's right for you. He's a little...off but he does seem to care about you. He wouldn't have came to check on you after your match at Night of Champions if he only wanted a one time thing."

"See that's the thing, after him and Trish took me to the hospital I didn't hear from him, then when the whole Highlight Reel thing happened there he was."

Audrina also couldn't help but get those words from Triple H out of her mind about Dean being an opportunist. She has had men use her in the past, and she didn't want that to happen again.

"Maybe he was scared to talk to you, guys can be shy sometimes."

Audrina sighed and took another sip of water

"Really? Naomi?"

"Yes, really." Naomi answered back, "Give it a chance, like I said on your birthday he may just surprise you. Don't let your fear of commitment ruin everything."

Audrina scoffed, "I do not have a fear of commitment. I have been committed to my WWE career for years I don't want anything to get in the way of that."

"See? _That's_ your problem right there workaholic. Don't be afraid to live every once in a while. You guys like each other so seize the day! Seize the Dean!" Naomi snapped back.

"Whatever Oprah." Audrina said as they continued to laugh.

They both got up and began stretching, getting themselves warmed up for their next round of workouts. Audrina noticed Naomi staring at three large men that were working out together close by. She got a closer look and noticed it was The Usos and John Cena.

"Got your eye on someone?" Audrina smiled.

Naomi looked back at Audrina, "No." She answered quickly.

Audrina wasn't buying it. She saw one of the guys turn around to them and waved at Naomi. Naomi was stunned but eventually she waved back at him with a smile.

"You like Jimmy Uso?" Audrina exclaimed.

"Shush Audrina! It's like an amphitheater in here!" Naomi quickly said back.

"You should talk to him." Audrina whispered to her.

"I don't think so. It's already awkward we have a match together on Friday and haven't trained together."

"All the more reason for you to start a conversation." Audrina said. "He waved at you, he's totally into you! Seize the day! Seize the Uso!"

Naomi laughed, "Yeah, real funny, so when you met Dean was it love at first wave?"

"Why don't you figure out what you're gonna say to him." Audrina darted back.

"Why?" Naomi asked confused, as she began walking, but Audrina tripped her with her foot, causing her to bump into Jimmy Uso.

He immediately turned around and help Naomi up.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Ummm," Naomi was startled at what to say but Audrina came behind her.

"Keep calm, act natural." She whispered as she walked away to let them have a little bit of privacy.

She made her way back to the bench she was at before and continued with her knee workout. Seconds later, she was approached by John Cena.

"Playing matchmaker are you?"

Audrina laughed a bit, "Eh, I knew she was into him so."

"So how are you? Hows the knee?" Cena asked.

"Could be better, but I'm working on it." Audrina answered.

"I'm really sorry this happened to you. I wanted to call you after Night of Champions but my schedule got a little crazy."

"I understand John it's okay. You stopped calling me a long, long time ago, when you became _Mr. Biggest Superstar on the roster_."

"No way, like somebody stopped calling their friend when they got a little buzz after her first match on Raw." Cena joked back.

They both laughed a little bit.

"Either way, it's been too long." Audrina said.

"So are you excited about the wedding?" Cena asked.

Audrina was confused, "Okay, I don't know where you get your information from, but Dean and I are not getting married."

Cena laughed, "No genius I wasn't talking about you. How are you guys anyway?"

"Good." Audrina answered, masking her feelings about moving too fast with him.

"I didn't see that coming at all, but yeah your dad is getting married in a few months, to Trish? She didn't tell you?"

Audrina was floored. She was surprised that Trish didn't tell her this. She was slowly beginning to accept that Trish and Vince were dating, but getting married, so soon, was a different story.

"So she told you?" Audrina asked.

Cena shook his head, "It's all over social media."

Audrina sighed, as she took out her phone and immediately checked twitter and there it was, millions of the WWE universe talking nonstop about the McMahon/Stratus wedding. She was definitely going to have a few words with Trish about this.

"Wow." She said with no emotion.

"Are you okay?" Cena asked seeing that Audrina was hurt.

"I guess." She answered back.


	19. SMACKDOWN: Live From Oklahoma City

**CHAPTER 19: SMACKDOWN: LIVE FROM OKLAHOMA CITY**

Audrina arrived in the arena in a stretch limousine. She was a little late, but that was okay, today was her birthday. She was in a fairly good mood, but she was still upset at the news she heard the other day about Trish and Vince getting married, and she couldn't help worry about Triple H and The Authority. The driver opened the door and Audrina got out of the limo. She began to make her way to the trunk to get her bad, but the driver stopped her.

"I'll get that for you ma'am." He said.

Audrina was stunned, but in a good way. "I guess this is what it's like." She said to herself. The driver handed her her bag and she made her way throughout the arena. She wasn't really looking where she was going because she was looking at her phone. She was receiving many text messages wishing her a happy birthday. She received another message from her mother. She ignored it, the last thing she wanted was to talk to her mother. She was still upset about everything that happened. She continued walking and texting until she was stopped by Tom Phillips, another WWE correspondent.

"Excuse me, Audrina, first of all happy birthday, you're looking wonderful."

"Thank you." Audrina said back with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Since you are now Principal Owner of WWE, I would like to know who you have selected as a number one contender for the WWE Heavyweight championship."

"Well, I do have a few people that I have considered. I will definitely make an announcement or two sometime during the show." She answered.

"Well on another topic, The C.O.O. Triple H is throwing you some sort of birthday bash later on tonight, you two have been butting heads lately, what are your thoughts on that and what is your relationship with Stephanie?"

Audrina sighed, "Well, it's clear that me and him don't get along, _but_ it is my birthday. I guess _maybe_ this will be a step in the right direction, I dont know. As far as Stephanie, haven't spoken to her since that night so that's that."

Audrina walked away from him and continued making her way around the arena.

* * *

"Welcome to Friday Night Smackdown!" Michael Cole shouted over the millions of fans screaming throughout the arena. "I'm Michael Cole, and of course my partners Hall of Famer JBL and another Hall of Famer, Jerry The King Lawler. We got a lot of action for you guys! Our main event tonight John Cena will take on The Demon Kane!"

"This is gonna be a good one!" Lawler said with excitement.

"Also tonight, Dean Ambrose will go one on one with the sadistic Bray Wyatt, and you gotta wonder if The Authority is using the Wyatt family as henchmen to get rid of Ambrose, he and his former Shield member Roman Reigns have been a thorn in The Authority's side for weeks now, ever since their former partner, Seth Rollins, sold out, and joined The Authority." Cole explained.

"I don't think the Wyatt family mind Cole, just as long as they can cause destruction." Lawler answered.

"For the love of God! Seth didn't sell out, he bought it! He was the architect of The Shield! He created them, he can destroy them!" JBL darted back.

"Also speaking of The Authority, Triple H wants to throw a birthday bash for our new Principal Owner Audrina live tonight!" Cole said.

"This is great!" JBL began, "This is a very sweet thing Hunter is doing!"

"I don't know about sweet," Lawler began, "Ever since she was made Principal Owner, they haven't been getting along."

"You guys are so dramatic, this is his way of apologizing." JBL said back.

"I guess we'll see." Cole said, "We're kicking off RAW tonight with tag team action! The Show Off, Dolph Ziggler, teaming up with the United States Champion, Sheamus taking on Fandango, and the Intercontinental Champion, Bad News Barrett!"

* * *

Dean was backstage warming up for his match against Bray Wyatt. He was focused on the match, but he really was hoping he got to see Audrina before. He tried calling her to see if she was in the arena but there was no answer. He wasn't worried at all. He had a really good time with her after RAW on Monday night and this morning, as far as he was concerned, this was the second birthday gift he was giving to her. He continued warming up hoping that she will be here soon. He tried his best to concentrate but he couldn't, the loud singing of Adam Rose and his large group of Rose Buds were breaking his focus. _Fucking idiots. _He thought to himself. He got a closer look at them and noticed Audrina was there with them. He quickly made his way to them to hear their conversation.

"Happy Birthday love!" Rose shouted over his loud Rose Buds. "It's party time all the-"

He paused at the presence of Dean who gave him a look that screamed back off.

"No need for trouble, just wishing the lovely lady here a happy birthday! Don't be such a sour puss, don't be a lemon, be a rose bud!" Adam Rose and his Rose Buds sang and danced away. Dean had a look of disgust and annoyance on his face. Audrina however was confused.

"Okay." She turned her attention to Dean and embraced him with a very close hug. She rested her head on his chest. She loved the feeling of his body close to hers.

"I missed you today." She said to him.

"I missed you too birthday girl." He said as he broke the hug to stare at her and he definitely liked what he saw. The extra cleavage in that short tight baby blue dress excited him. He could look at her and her cleavage all day if he wanted to.

"Hey are you okay? You seem mad." Audrina asked with a concerned look on her face.

Dean wasn't angry at all, he was nervous about giving Audrina her birthday gift. Trish swore up and down that this was the perfect gift and she would love it. He still felt odd, he never gave anyone a birthday gift before. He never found a girl that he liked enough to give a birthday gift.

It took him a good minute, but he finally worked up the courage. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a light blue jewelry box that was topped with a white bow.

Audrina's face lit up. She wasn't into material things, but any female knew what a little blue box meant. She grabbed it with a huge smile on her face and without wasting any time she opened it. She was speechless when she saw a diamond bracelet. She was floored. She couldn't believe he did this for her. She never had anyone do anything like this for her. Naomi was right, this was definitely a birthday surprise. All of the feelings she had about moving too fast with him instantly melted away. She put the bracelet on her wrist and examined it with glee. She grabbed him and kissed him passionately as if this was the last kiss she would ever get in her life. Dean had no issues reciprocating, but he stopped her for a few seconds.

"So that means you like it right?"

Audrina nodded and they continued kissing passionately. They were interrupted by Stephanie McMahon loudly clearing her throat.

Dean and Audrina stopped to look at her. Dean let off a smug look.

"Well, you two seem to be getting cozy." Stephanie said.

"Why don't you cozy up to that jackass husband of yours and stop watching us." Dean said rudely, as he walked away. He didnt want anything to do with Stephanie or anyone of The Authority. The sight of any of them immediately pissed him off.

Stephanie gave him an evil glare, as she watched him walk away. She was baffled as to what exactly Audrina saw in him. She ignored him and turned her attention to her little sister.

"I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, but I just want to tell you happy birthday, and I hope that this little bash that my husband is throwing you can maybe be a first step to repairing our relationship as sisters."

Audrina sighed, she felt a little awkward that Stephanie would approach her like this, especially on her birthday. She has been back and forth about Stephanie. At times she felt like wanting to have that sisterly relationship they never had, but she was still feeling sore about the way Stephanie treated her when Vince told her that he was her father. Other times, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to take that step with Stephanie. She knew that Stephanie isn't happy with her being the Principal Owner.

"Maybe, I guess we'll see." She simply said with no emotion.

"I'm also looking forward to your announcements about the WWE Championship, it's really nice to have someone else's input. It's interesting to see things from another person's perspective other than my husband's." Stephanie said.

Audrina frowned, "Input? _I'm _the one making the decisions, but I would definitely like to get _your _input on my choices for the WWE Championship."

Stephanie chuckled a little bit, "Audrina, I think you are misunderstanding, we are _both_ Principal Owners of WWE and _we _meaning you, myself and Hunter make the decisions together."

"I'm not misunderstanding anything." Audrina taunted and let off a smile, "As far as I know I was told _I_ was in charge. Don't make me pull the birthday card because I will."

* * *

Hunter was in The Authority's office along with Randy Orton, and Seth Rollins.

"So why are we throwing a party for this little twit?" Randy darted. "We should not be throwing parties, we should be focusing on my rematch for the WWE Championship. I am the face of the WWE! I deserve it! I want my rematch Hunter!"

"Randy, all you ever do is whine about the WWE Championship that you lost! You suck as a champion! Shut up! You are not the face of this company, I am!" Seth darted back as he held up his Money in the Bank briefcase with pride. He couldn't stand Randy or anything he stood for, but he knew he needed him so he had no choice but to work with him.

Randy was fuming, he was getting sick of Seth acting as if he were God's gift. Everyone knows that he can't win a match without him or Kane at ringside. He didn't like him in The Shield, and he doesn't like him now.

"You know what you little troll-" Randy began, but he was interrupted by Hunter.

"I'm getting sick of both of you!" He yelled. "We need to be on the same page tonight! Randy you _will _bring the titles back to The Authority at Hell in a Cell I guarantee it."

"And if you don't," Seth began, "There's always a plan B."

"I'm gonna kick your little ass!" Randy went after Seth ready for a fight, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Hunter yelled. The three of them turned around to see Cameron making their way to them. Rollins and Orton were baffled, but Hunter wasn't. He knew exactly why she was here.

"Sorry guys I didn't mean to interrupt your little...thing," She arrogantly flipped her hair, "but I just want to solidify _my_ spot, in the tournament for the Divas Championship, and I also want to make sure that I _win._"

Hunter nodded, "Do not worry your pretty little self Cameron, you have held up your end of the deal so I personally will make sure that you are the next Diva's champion."

Cameron smiled, this was definitely her time to shine. She has been sick of Naomi lately, and she was also sick of Audrina getting all the attention for becoming Principal Owner. It was time she took the Divas division into her own hands, and make a name for herself.

"Well I'm definitely looking forward to this party then." Cameron said with a smile and a chuckle, "This is will be a birthday she will never forget."


	20. Happy Birthday

**CHAPTER 20: HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

Triple H, along with Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, and Stephanie McMahon all stood in the middle of the ring that was decorated with balloons and flowers.

"Well it looks like our birthday party for our new owner is underway!" JBL shouted with excitement, "This looks like it's going to be fun!"

"I don't know," Lawler answered, "This looks like one of those things that could be fun for The Authority but not Audrina."

Triple H began to speak over the boos and heckles by the millions of fans.

"Today is a very special day!" He began. "Because it is the birthday of someone truly special, she is like family to us now, and she has recently joined our family here in the WWE. I don't want to wast any time without further adieu, ladies and gentlemen, the birthday girl Audrina!"

Audrina's music played and fans cheering echoed throughout the arena as she emerged from backstage. Triple H smiled, when she appeared to be alone, but seconds later, his smile faded when he had seen Dean Ambrose walking behind her.

"Oh wow, looks who's with her!" Cole exclaimed.

"Well I don't blame him, I wouldn't let my girlfriend come to this_ 'birthday party'_ alone." Lawler said back as Audrina and Dean enter the ring.

"This lunatic needs to mind his own business!" JBL exclaimed, "This has nothing to do with him!"

"I think this has everything to do wit him!" Cole fired back. "He knows The Authority always has something up their sleeves. I believe he cares very much for Audrina and he wants to make sure nothing happens to her."

Dean grabbed a mic.

"I hope you guys don't mind, I like parties too." He said with a smirk.

Triple H smirked back, "No actually I don't mind Ambrose, in fact I'm kinda glad you're here celebrating with your girlfriend Audrina, It's great! Actually, you guys have had a pretty _active_ relationship, I mean, you guys have broken every hotel bed in America."

The crowd laughed as well as The Authority, Audrina and Dean laughed a little bit.

"I would expect those comments from someone who is so old, that all they have to do is pop in a watch-me-go pill and do the deed." Audrina darted back.

The crowd laughed even harder, but Stephanie intervened.

"Ok, guys, this is supposed to be a party, let's simmer down and celebrate you Audrina. After all, you are my little sister which makes you officially a McMahon, and I know I haven't handled things well when Vince told us, but I _really_ do care about you and I want us to have the sister relationship we never had and I'm really sorry."

The crowd booed, but Audrina felt otherwise. She took a good look in Stephanie's eyes and saw remorse, maybe Stephanie isn't so bad after all. Maybe there could be a start of a good relationship.

Dean, however was disgusted, he didn't believe anything The Authority said. They are all liars, including that snake Seth Rollins. He really wanted to beat the hell out of him, but he didn't want to ruin Audrina's night. He didn't want to make her even more upset once The Authority did their damage. He had a third birthday present he wanted to give to her after the show.

"See? This is the start of something beautiful, a new era! The _new_ Authority with the birthday girl!" Triple H cheered. "I have a little gift for you, it's something special that I put together, solidifying your future here in the WWE. So let's take a look at our birthday girl Audrina."

Everyone turned their attention to the titantron to watch the video that Triple H created. It was a series of clips of Audrina's accomplishments in her indy wrestling years and even highlights about her life. Stephanie let of a smile, watching her sister achieve her goals and her determination to set more goals in her career. Audrina was kind of happy herself. It was nice that Triple H did this for her.

Dean chuckled a bit, it was sort of cute seeing Audrina at a young age. He was definitely going to tease her about it later on tonight.

Audrina's smile soon faded as the video suddenly changed. She couldn't believe her eyes when she seen images of her stipping at nightclub when she was younger. The crowd seemed to be pleased with it, especially the men, but Audrina was not. She was mortified, she didn't want anyone to know about her awful past, but it seemed to be too late. Rollins, Orton and Triple H were all snickering and enjoying the video.

"Wow, now I see why you and Dean are so active! I mean I sort of witnessed it first hand, but damn! So much for that good girl image!" Triple H exclaimed while laughing.

"Looks like someone was a little wild back in their day!" Orton exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ambrose always did like the skanks!" Rollins said back.

Ambrose was angry, not at the video, he honestly liked Audrina stripping, it was sexy, but he didn't like Rollins calling Audrina a skank. He didn't even like Rollins talking at all, he just wanted to beat the hell out of him and the rest of The Authority for hurting the one person he cared about.

Audrina slowly and angrily turned around and turned her attention to her sister Stephanie.

She moved closer to her with anger as the crowd began to chant. "You're a stripper!"

This was all her fault. Just when she was starting to believe Stephanie. She couldn't believe that her sister would to stoop so low to hurt Audrina, but then again that was her specialty.

Stephanie saw the distraught look on her little sister's face. She began to think about the dinner they had together and why she didnt say anything about her stripping. She didnt blame her for not wanting to say anything about it. This was embarrassing and hurtful in the worst way. She was disappointed in her husband and the rest of the Authority. How could he do such a cruel and even thing? She couldn't believe he would go through such lengths to make Audrina feel inadequate. If it were another Superstar or Diva she really wouldn't have cared, but this was her long lost little sister, she felt very wrong about this.

"Look, Audrina I am so sorry, this is not what I-"

She was interrupted by Audrina throwing the microphone at her and slapping her in the face. The two of them began fighting again in the ring. Ambrose began attacking Rollins and Orton, Triple H retreated and it was complete chaos in the ring.

"Looks like a birthday party gone wrong. This is despicable. Audrina needs to be careful, she shouldn't even be fighting. Her knee is badly messed up." Cole said.

"Yeah we need to get officials out here asap." Lawler said back. "I can't believe The Authority would go this far. I mean everyone has a past, but there's no need to air out any dirty laundry like this."

"The girl is a tramp and she got called out on it!" JBL yelled. "Her and Dean are perfect for each other!"

Dean continued to fight Rollins and Orton, but the numbers game was getting the best of him. Audrina picked up a beaten Stephanie and tossed her out of the ring and the two of them continued fighting. Triple H made an attempt to pull Audrina off of her, but Roman Reigns suddenly emerged from the crowd and hit him with a chair.

"Roman Reigns is here!" Cole shouted, "and he just busted Triple H wide open with a chair!"

Reigns quickly entered the ring and immediately began fighting Orton, and Rollins along with Ambrose. Rollins and Orton quickly retreated to help Triple H and Stephanie. Audrina got back into the ring with a microphone.

She caught her breath before she began speaking, "You know. I should have know you bitches were up to something! I think I have an announcement about the WWE Championship tournament. Seth Rollins will go one on one with Randy Orton next week on RAW!"

Rollins and Orton and Triple H were fuming mad. This match is going to go extremely wrong for The Authority in a very bad way.

"Woah! I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Lawler yelled. "Seth Rollins, and Randy Orton, two members of The Authority will go at it in the Championship tournament!"

"What a way to crack The Authority!" Cole yelled back.


	21. The Viper Strikes pt 2

**CHAPTER 21: THE VIPER STRIKES PT 2 **

Stephanie and Hunter were both in their office, while Stephanie was being treated by the medic, Hunter was alongside her to make sure she was okay. She was fuming mad at everyone especially Audrina for attacking her the way she did. She didn't even take the time to listen to what she had to say. There was no way in hell she was going to patch things up with her now. Nobody attacks her like that and gets away with it.

She was even more upset with her husband, "What the hell Hunter? Where were you? Why didn't you protect me? What is wrong with you?"

Hunter was annoyed as well, "I tried to get her off of you but that long haired Fabio looking freak Roman Reigns hit me with a chair, hello! Do you not see the stitches I just received?"

"She attacked me, Hunter! My own sister attacked me! I didn't even leak those pictures and videos! I didn't even know she was a dancer! You guys did! You're letting me take the fall, and you don't even care?"

Hunter sighed, "Look Steph, I do care, I really do, but you know she's been after you since Vince told you guys everything. She will stop at nothing to take over the WWE! Do you know how many times I've been attacked throughout my career I mean-"

He was interrupted by Randy Orton who entered the office in anger.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled. "I wanted a rematch for the title! Not to be in some stupid tournament!"

Hunter was also annoyed with Orton and his constant complaining about the WWE title.

"Look, Randy it's real simple. You win the tournament, you become number one contender at Hell In A Cell. What is so hard about that?"

"Nothing!" Randy scoffed, " I'm the best of the best. I'll beat them all, but do I really have to fight this little troll? Can't you do something about this?"

"The match is already official." Stephanie said while the medic finally finished treating her and walked out of the office. "There's nothing we can do."

Hunter was furious. He was furious at Audrina for many different reasons. He was furious at the fact that she was such a beautiful woman that he wanted be he knew he could never have. He was furious that she was dating one of his worst enemies. He was furious that she is now, by blood, Principal Owner of the WWE. She was destroying everything he built and he was never going to let that happen.

"I have something I need to take care of." He said in a huff as he walked out of the office.

Randy locked his eyes on a hurt Stephanie McMahon. He couldn't believe that Hunter would treat such a beautiful woman this way.

"Are you okay Steph? Do you need me to get you anything?"

Stephanie shook her head, "No thank you Randy, I'm okay. Thanks for asking, at least someone here cares about me."

Randy sat next to Stephanie and put his arm around her. "I have always cared about you Steph, you know that."

Stephanie nodded. "Randy, I didn't leak that video. I know it may seem I did, but I didn't. I really wanted this to go right-"

"Why?" He interrupted. "I know she's your long lost sister, but look at the way she acts to you when you try to be nice to her. You don't deserve that Steph."

Stephanie sighed, "Randy, I don't know what to do. Everything is falling apart! I feel like I'm losing everything! I can't even-"

Randy interrupted her by grabbing her and kissing her passionately once again. Stephanie this time did not have any problems receiving his kiss. She knew she was married to Hunter, but Randy showers her with the attention she wanted. She couldn't resist Randy's embrace. He made her feel like a woman and that is something she never felt in a long time. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and Randy looked deep in her eyes. All he could see was a woman who was broken and lost. He wanted to help her find herself again.

"Steph, let's get out of here and have a long weekend together."

Stephanie was floored. She couldn't believe what Randy was saying. Although it did sound tempting.

"I can't." She simply said.

Randy wasn't buying it, "You can't?"

"I can't." Stephanie repeated with authority. "What am I going to tell Hunter? What am I going to tell my family? My girls? I can't just leave them to be with you. You're like an uncle to them. What about your fiance Alicia? Aren't you guys getting married soon? This can't happen. I can't take a vacation with you."

Randy was getting angry, "So what are you gonna do? Live the rest of your life miserable with him? I can love you better than he ever could and you know it!"

Stephanie sighed, "Randy. I can't. You need to take the rest of the night off get ready for your match."

Randy was at a loss for words, he took one last look at Stephanie as he left her office.

Stephanie watched him leave in despair. As if she didn't have enough going on tonight, now she was going to have to worry about her and Randy Orton taking things too far. She was attracted to him completely, but she loved Hunter, despite his shortcomings lately. A part of her felt as though she was getting her revenge because of his lust for Audrina, but she knew deep down that she cheated on her husband and she did not feel right about it. She sighed as she turned her attention to the TV so she could watch the rest of RAW.

* * *

Audrina was in her office with Dean and Roman. They were trying their best to calm her down but it was no use. She was getting even more frustrated because Trish wasn't answering her phone.

"Jesus Christ! She can't even stop blowing my dad to answer the phone!" She thought out loud.

Roman's face scrunched, the last thing on earth he ever wanted to think about was Mr. McMahon's sex life.

Dean grabbed her and embraced her with a close hug. At the same time, he began to think about what he would do to The Authority when he got his hands on them. Audrina was the only person he cared about and he doesn't like to see her hurt over anything, even if he did find those videos sexy.

Roman watched Dean. He could tell right off the bat that Audrina was a woman he cared about deeply. He knows about Dean's past and he knows that Dean doesn't have many people in his life that he is close to so he would do anything to protect Audrina. It was nice to see his brother in a different light. It was nice to see him care for someone.

"It's gonna be okay." Dean said to Audrina.

Audrina broke the hug, "What do you mean it's gonna be okay? My naked ass was exposed to the WWE Universe, and the rest of the world. Do you know how many people have seen this. How many people are gonna look this up? How do I handle this?"

Dean wanted to stick around to make her feel better, but his match with Bray Wyatt was next so he had to make it short and simple.

"Look, here's how you _handle_ it. Forget about what those creepy old pervs say, and we're gonna do everything we can to take The Authority down. Humiliate, and embarrass them the same way they did you. That my dear is how you _handle _it."

Roman nodded his head in agreement. "I like that." He said.

Audrina began to agree as well. She had to get revenge on them. She felt very uneasy about those pictures and videos that have now gone viral. "Yeah, I agree. They are definitely going down. Especially that bitch."

"There you go birthday girl." He gently grabbed Audrina's chin and kissed her three times. She giggled. No matter how mad she was Dean always made her feel better.

"I got a match tonight, you're not coming with me, you stay here with my brother, and I got another gift for you after the show. You'll feel much better I promise, okay?"

Audrina sighed, and nodded. They kissed one last time and Dean exited the office. Audrina waited until he wasn't in sight.

"Okay." She turned her attention to Roman, and reached into a nearby closet and pulled out a sledgehammer. "Let's go."

Roman chuckled a bit. As much as he would love to break everyone in The Authority in half with that sledgehammer, but if he were to let Audrina go to The Authority, he would never hear the end of it from Dean. In fact, Dean would kill him.

"Wow, you and Dean _are_ made for each other. Calm down a bit. You don't want to do anything you will regret."

Audrina sighed as Roman slowly took the sledgehammer from her. "I've already done things I regret, and they are now the number one trending topic on Twitter!"

Roman couldn't help but feel bad. The Authority was coming after him too and he knows they will stop at nothing to humiliate whomever they chose. He watched her as she went into the mini bar and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass. She poured herself a drink and quickly drunk her first shot. Seconds later, she poured another drink and drank that one faster than she did the first. Roman buckled a bit. He began to think about the way she met Dean and how drunk she was when it happened. He also began to think about what happened before that. He didn't want to make any assumptions, but it seemed as though when something traumatic happens to Audrina, she tends to drink.

"Hey, take it easy." He said as he moved her away from the mini bar. She sat on the couch and he sat next to her.

"It is gonna be okay." He said.

Audrina sighed, "You really don't get it. How would you feel if someone did that to Cam?"

"Well I really wouldn't care because Cam and I broke up."

Audrina was surprised, she didn't know at all because Cameron never picked up her calls and she has been fighting with Naomi lately.

"Wow. I'm really sorry." She said. "I didn't know."

Roman shrugged, "She's gotten a little full of herself."

"Yeah well I could have told you that." Audrina said back. They both laughed, but were interrupted by the door swung wide open and John Cena standing in the doorway.

Roman and Audrina stood up and she made her way to him.

"Hey John, are you okay? What's up?"

"Hey. I saw what happened, I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Audrina nodded. "I'm pissed, but I'm okay."

"Do you need anything?" He asked, "I can stay here with you if you want."

Audrina shook her head, "No, it's fine. Roman's here with me."

John looked over Audrina's shoulder and seen a stern Roman Reigns. He knew that Roman didnt like him so he wasn't going to stick around. If were alone, he would stay with her.

"Ok," Cena said, "But if you need anything you got my number, call me alright?"

Audrina nodded, "I will. Thank you John."

"Look, I know this is something you don't want out there. I understand, but don't listen to what anyone says about it. The Authority _will_ get what's coming to them."

Audrina sighed, "Easier said that done."

"I know," John began, "You are a beautiful ass person, and you know what it takes to be here, and you _are_ here, so let the haters hate."

"Alright." Audrina said back. She was appreciative of John coming in to check on her, but she was just too angry.

He reached for a hug and Audrina reciprocated. Roman scowled. He noticed Cena's hands roaming a bit.

Seconds later they broke the hug and Cena looked at her again. "I'm gonna get ready for my match, but seriously, call me if you need anything okay?"

Audrina nodded and smiled as John left the office. Roman came quickly behind her.

"I don't like him." He said while holding on to his fist.

Audrina turned around to him, "What?"

Roman sighed, he felt uneasy watching John all over Audrina.

"Nothing, let's watch this match." Roman said.


	22. Interference

**CHAPTER 22: INTERFERENCE **

Dean Ambrose was in the ring awaiting his opponent Bray Wyatt. The second round for the WWE Championship tournament, not that he really cared, he really wanted to get his hands on anyone in The Authority, but he'll settle for Bray, he doesn't like him either. The arena went black as Bray Wyatt slowly made his way to the ring. Dean didn't care for Bray's stupid entrance so he made his way to the ramp and began to attack him.

"Look at Ambrose!" Cole shouted, "He's wasting no time attacking Bray Wyatt!"

"Well you can't blame him!" Lawler said back, "He's been in a very foul mood because of the way The Authority humiliated his girlfriend! He is definitely going to take it out on Bray tonight."

Wyatt and Ambrose's fight continued down the ramp. He blocked one of Bray's punches and threw him into the steel steps.

"Somebody needs to get a hold of this lunatic!" JBL shouted. "The match hasn't even started yet! He's assaulting Bray Wyatt! He should automatically get disqualified!"

Bray slowly got up, he was being checked on by a referee. He was hurt, but he wasn't going give up that easily. He too likes a good fight. Ambrose made his way inside the ring, taunting Bray. He didn't care about anything that was going on, he just wanted a fight. The referee made sure Ambrose stayed put while Bray got himself together. He signaled for the bell to ring and the two of them began to fight again. Dean, capitalizing, on his advantage from the assault before the match, began unloading on Bray with punches, sending him to the turnbuckle. Bray, using his strength shoves Dean, causing him to fall on his back. Dean quickly got up, but ran into a clothesline from Bray and was knocked down again. Bray stomped on Dean a few times, but Dean was quick to get away, using the ropes to help himself up. Bray headbutts Dean and drags his head along the top rope, causing rope burn to Dean's face. The referee began counting to for Bray to break the hold. Bray immediately stopped when the referee counted to 4. He grabs Dean by the head to punch him right in the face, but Dean blocks him and begins to fight back with punches of his own. He grabs Bray by the hair and headbutts him back and throws him into the ropes, but Bray counters and throws him instead. Dean hits Bray back with a cross body, and punches Bray some more. He picks Bray up and shoves him onto another turnbuckle and continues to assault him with more punches, and then later kicks, causing Bray to sink into the corner. The referee began to count again, forcing Dean to stop at the count of 4. Bray grabbed the ropes, pulled himself up and delivered a devastating right hand to Ambrose. Bray made an attempt to grab Dean, but Dean threw Bray with excessive force into the ropes, but this time Bray went in between them and outside of the ring. Dean who was still pissed about everything that happened last night, swings off the top rope, but Bray catches him and throws him onto the apron, making his injured shoulder the main target. Dean clutched his shoulder in pain while Bray taunted with a sadistic laugh.

* * *

Audrina was backstage with Roman watching the match. He could tell by the look on her face that she was worried. Roman began to worry as well. He knows that Dean's shoulder is dislocated and has been for years.

"Calm down it's fine. He's got this." Roman said to reassure her. Audrina sighed. Roman was right, there was nothing to worry about. She continued to watch the match with Roman, but she was distracted by her phone ringing. She quickly answered it, not looking at the I.D. to see who it was.

"Hello." She answered.

"Audrina?" She heard a man's voice answer back. Her heart dropped because it wasn't just any man, it was her father Vince. "Audrina? Please don't hang up."

Audrina sighed, she really did want to hang up on Vince. She didn't want to talk to him, but he was practically begging her not to so she decided to hear what he had to say.

"Okay Vince, what do you want?"

Roman turned to Audrina when he heard that she was talking to Vince. He knew this would be sensitive conversation he moved closer to her and put an arm around her.

"I called to make sure you're okay. Trish said that you called her a few times. We saw everything that happened. I feel so bad Audrina, I can't believe you had to go through that, and I cant believe my daughter and son-in-law did this. I really wanted you guys to get along."

"Where's Trish?" Audrina asked not wanting to listen to Vince. "Why didn't she answer the phone?"

"She was a bit busy today with wedding plans and she's at an event right now but she wanted me to call you. Audrina, please talk to me. I want to be there for you. Do you need me to come to RAW on Monday to set things straight?"

Audrina was trying to to hold back tears but she couldn't stop them. She didn't want Vince in her life at all. She wanted him to leave her alone.

"I don't want you to come, I don't want Trish to come. Go plan your stupid wedding and be happy."

Vince let out a sigh over the phone, "So you found out about the wedding? Trish wanted to tell you, but she didn't get to. I asked her to invite you. I really want you to come, it's gonna be in a couple of months."

Audrina was fuming with anger, "Just leave me alone OK? Don't call me anymore."

She immediately hung up and turned her attention to the match on the TV. Roman noticed Audrina trying to hide her tears by wiping them from her face.

"If you wanna talk I'm here."

Audrina shook her head. She was going to respond but she was interrupted by what was going on with Dean's match. Seth Rollins had entered the ring and attacked Dean while the referee was distracted with Bray.

"Seth Rollins!" Cole exclaimed. "Seth Rollins just entered the ring and attacked Ambrose while the ref isn't looking! Ambrose had Bray beat! He was going to win the match! Now he may have caused him a title shot!"

He delivered a curb stomp to Dean knocking him out, and quickly retreating out of the ring. Bray, saw a lifeless Dean and immediately pinned him.

1….

2….

3!

The referee signaled for the bell.

"I can't believe this! Rollins cause Ambrose a title shot!" Cole repeated again.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Audrina exclaimed.

Rollins made his way back to the ring and continued his attack on Ambrose.

"I'll be back." Roman said as he left Audrina. She knew where he was going so she didn't mind.

"This is a really bad night." Audrina said to herself as she made her way back to the office. As she continued walking, she heard loud crashing noises. It sounded like someone was fighting. She looked around, and seconds later she was shoved by Cameron and Naomi.

"Guys what the hell!" Audrina yelled as she got in between them and finally stopped the fight.

"I want her in a match next week!" Naomi yelled as she tried to attack Cameron, but Audrina stopped her. "I want her in the Divas Championship tournament next week."

"You'll never win, you stupid bitch!" Cameron fired back.

Audrina looked confused. "What Divas Championship tournament?"

Cameron laughed, "It's for the Divas Championship, duh! You know? The Championship _you _lost?"

"Cameron what the hell is your problem?"

Cameron flipped her hair arrogantly, "You,_ both_ of you! I'm so fucking tired of being compared to you! I'm so sick of being tossed to the side for talentless hoes like you! You guys get all the matches and I'm on the sidelines like a little cheerleader? Girl bye! Both of you!"

She turned her attention to Naomi, "You want to fight? Bring it bitch!" She then turned her attention to Audrina, "And _you_ better make that match happen slut! Then go back to hopping on your disgusting ass boyfriend's dick!" She arrogantly flipped her hair and walked away. Naomi tried to go after her, but Audrina stopped her.

"You see what I mean?" Naomi said to her, "She's been a complete bitch!"

"Yeah, Roman said the same thing. Some birthday." She said. She had to admit that she felt horrible that Cameron was saying these things to her and acting this way. She hasn't known Cameron for as long as she did Naomi, but they have had some really good times together as friends and now things have changed for the worse. She hated to lose a friend, but this was beyond her control.

"Hey, I saw what happened, are you okay?" Naomi asked, concerned about her friend.

Audrina nodded, "I'm fine Naomi, are you okay?"

Naomi nodded, "I'd be even better if you put me in a match with her for the Divas Championship tournament."

Audrina sulked. She felt some sort of way about the Divas Championship. Knowing that soon someone else will be holding the title and there was nothing she could do about it for possibly another year. If there was one thing she knew, she would rather Naomi hold the title than any other diva on the roster.

"Okay, next week on RAW, round one of the Divas Championship tournament, you and Cameron, just kick her ass twice for me please."

Naomi and Audrina hugged, "I got you." She answered back. "Just promise me one thing."

Audrina shrugged, "Anything."

"If-no when I win the title, no matter what we stay best friends." Naomi said.

Audrina chuckled a little bit. She could never hate Naomi for wanting to be divas champion. What kind of diva would she be if she didn't have her eye on the prize? Naomi has always been there for Audrina since her first step in a WWE ring. They have always been friends, and they will always be friends.

"Of course," Audrina answered, "But when my knee heals. It's so on."

"I got you," Naomi said again, "Happy birthday by the way."

Audrina sighed, "Please don't remind me. This was the worst birthday ever. I am emotionally exhausted from everything! Well Dean did get me a nice gift. That is the only good thing that has happened tonight." Audrina showed her the bracelet. Naomi couldn't help but squeal.

"See? I told you!"

Audrina sighed with a smile. "Yeah you were right, he told me he has another gift for me later."

Naomi was about to respond but Jimmy Uso came up from behind her.

"Hey. I heard there was a fight. Are you okay?"

Naomi hugged her boyfriend. "I'm okay thanks babe."

He turned his attention to Audrina, "Hey girl, are _you_ okay? I saw what happened at that phony ass party The Authority did. Not cool."

"Trying to forget Jimmy, thanks." Audrina answered sharply. She was getting annoyed with everyone asking her this same question. It felt like she could never get away from it.

"My bad. Hey can you help me and my brother with something?" Jimmy asked.

"Ok." Audrina answered.

"I'm not sure if you saw but those weird ass cosmic freaks cheated us out of our titles tonight and we want a rematch, but the dumbass Authority won't let that happen."

Audrina smiled, anything she could do to piss off The Authority, she was all for it. Including overruling them.

"Say no more. I can't give you a match for next week, but I _can_ give you a rematch at Hell in A Cell. What do you say?"

Jimmy smiled. "I say the cosmic freaks are gonna have a problem. Thanks Audrina, if you need anything, we got your back!"

"Thanks guys." She said as they began to walk away.

"I'll call you!" Naomi shouted back.

Audrina felt better. It was nice knowing that Naomi was still her friend even though Cameron wasn't anymore. She forgot for a split second that she needed to check on Dean. She quickly began to look for him.


	23. Against The World

**CHAPTER 23: AGAINST THE WORLD**

Vince and Trish were in another lavish hotel suite in Phoenix Arizona, where the next RAW was going to be. He completely ignored Audrina's request not to come on Monday. This was his daughter that was exposed to the world like this, and he needed to set things straight between his children, for the sake of his family, and his tried to sleep, but he couldn't, he couldn't get those images out of his head. He didn't want to think about the symbolism behind those videos. Depression. Anger. Loneliness. He could have only imagined what she had gone through and what caused her to make this decision when she was younger.

He tried to call her, but there was no answer. He tried to call Stephanie too, but he wasn't surprised that she didnt answer either. He felt horrible, his own two daughters not speaking to him. He was also hurt at the fact that they were against each other and Hunter was entertaining it, making things worse.

Trish woke up and slowly took the phone from Vince and sat it on her nightstand.

"You really need to get some sleep honey. This isn't healthy. Remember what the doctor said. You are completely stressed out. It's effecting your health. You've got to relax." She rubbed his back and tried to calm him down. It didn't help, Vince got out of bed and began pacing back and forth.

"Trish, I know you don't have kids, so I can't expect you to understand. I spent 22 years neglecting my youngest daughter because I was ashamed of having another child outside my marriage. You don't know how horrible I feel about that. I have hurt everyone I love because of my actions. I've been a great father to Shane and Stephanie and Audrina deserves that same father. The way she was humiliated like that on TV, for the world to see just made me feel worse. I have to be there for her, I have to make this right. I have to be her father."

Trish sighed, she was at a rock and a hard place. She knew Audrina was going to be steaming mad when she sees Vince on Raw, but at the same time, she loved Vince and he knew deep down inside he really wants a relationship with his daughter. She couldn't stop him from wanting to be a father to her, nor did she want to. She also knows that Audrina has never had a father in her life which is why, at times she show erratic behavior. Even though she hides it, as much as she says she hates him, she really does want a relationship with him too.

She was horrified when she saw those pictures and videos, she knew that Audrina had stripped, she was shocked when Audrina told her, but she showed no judgement. A lot of the divas have had an interesting extensive past careers so it was nothing new to her. She felt bad that she didnt tell Vince, but she promised to keep it a secret. She felt terrible that she didnt call her right away, but she was at an event and she couldn't get to her phone. She knew Audrina found out about the wedding and knew that she would be extremely upset so she decided to give her some space and talk to her on Monday. She let her fiance continue.

"To be honest, I didn't expect Stephanie to be happy about everything, but them fighting like this is tearing my company apart. Hunter and Stephanie really did it this time."

Trish nodded, "Well I definitely agree they need to deal with the consequences."

Vince took a look at Trish, she noticed there was sadness in her face.

"Are you okay?"

Trish sighed, "I don't know, all this family turmoil. I'm not sure if this is a good time for our wedding. Maybe we need to postpone."

Vince was disappointed, he wanted nothing more than to have Trish as his wife. She was the only woman after his divorce with Linda that he truly felt for. She was the only woman that truly accepted Vince for who he is and has always loved him no matter what he did. He wanted Trish to be his now and forever, and he didn't care who had any issues with it.

"I know you and Stephanie have differences, and I know she won't accept it, but I don't care. I love you and I want you to marry me and I want to do it before anything happens to me."

Trish felt as though she was about to cry, but she held back her tears. She grew scared when Vince ever mentioned something happening to him. Especially lately. His doctor told him that he has been under massive amounts of stress, and it has been affecting his health. She didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to think about losing Vince, married or not.

"I don't care about Stephanie, I don't, and I _want_ to marry you, but I really think you need to make things right with your family so we can have a happy wedding and a happy marriage, and I really think you should try to patch things up with Audrina. I really would love to have her at the wedding. I mean, I would love the whole family there really but…"

Vince smiled, "You really love her huh?"

Trish smiled back, "I do, she grew on me, just like you did."

Vince chuckled a bit. There was something about a McMahon that people could not resist.

"How is she?" He asked

Trish sighed, "She's mad at me because of the whole wedding thing, but other than that she's doing okay. Her and her boyfriend have been getting along."

Vince scowled, "That Dean character? I'm not sure if I like him, he's crazy."

"No, he's actually okay." Trish answered back. "He really is. Trust me, I didn't like him at first, but he _does_ seem to really care for her. He's just...crazy."

Trish couldn't believe what she was saying. She couldn't believe she was putting in a good word for Dean, but how could she not? She had to be honest. He has been there for her through everything and he was making Audrina happy.

"If you say so." Vince answered back. He didn't want to argue with Trish, she would never lie to him. "If you really think it's a good idea to postpone the wedding, then we can."

Trish smiled and kissed him, "Come on, you really need to get some sleep now."

* * *

Dean and Audrina lay in a huge comfortable bed watching TV inside a luxury tour bus that Dean got for Audrina's birthday, and himself too. It was a perfect gift since there will be many more events and cities they will be coming up. Plus, it's an escape from everyone else and hotel rooms. He can have some real alone time with Audrina, which he definitely loved. 2 rounds of unbelievable sex and she was on top. She definitely let all frustration out tonight, but he noticed something was up with her.

"Kinda quiet tonight babe."

Audrina sighed and continued resting her head on Dean's chest as he clicked the remote changing channels on the TV.

"You wanna watch somethin?" He asked.

"No." Audrina answered, "You can pick something. I don't care."

Dean sighed and sat up, gently pushing Audrina off of him. He looked her right in her caramel colored eyes. He knew his girlfriend well enough to know when she's got something on her mind.

"What?" Audrina shrugged trying to hide it.

"Are you still worried about that?" He asked abruptly. Audrina sighed, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes." She answered back. She was still angry, even though she was enjoying being with Dean, all she could think about were those images and videos. She couldn't bare to look at her Twitter feed, #audrinasass was the number one trending topic. She had to get revenge on them. She was never going to be satisfied until she made them feel how she feels right now. This was completely crossing the line. This was a war.

Dean grunted. "You know I don't care about all of that, really I don't."

"It's not even that Dean." Audrina said. She sighed, she didn't want to talk about this with him. She wasn't ready to, she would have taken this to the grave with her, but now that everyone knows, she had no choice but to talk about it. "I was young, I needed money. I did some things I'm not proud of, and seeing all of that again, all of those pictures, and all of those videos just brought up _really bad memories _and all I want to do is forget about them, but now it's going to be _everywhere_, constantly reminding me of it."

Dean understood how Audrina felt, he had flashbacks of his life when he was younger, growing up in a tough neighborhood can really put a number on someone, even as an adult. Selling drugs to make ends meet, being beaten up and being robbed by anyone that wanted to take him off the block for good. All he had was himself and wrestling. The only thing he knows about his family, with the exception of abusive foster families, is that his father is in prison. Wrestling saved his life in more ways than one. He met his best friends Roman and Seth who he calls his brothers, before Seth turned on them and joined The Authority. He also met his first love Audrina. They have only been together for a few months, but there was something about Audrina that he just loved, other than the crazy sex they have. He loved being around her, it made him forget all of the stresses of this crazy world he lives in. He cherished times like this where they can actually have a relationship instead of defending it. He pulled Audrina closer to him and they kissed passionately.

"I love you," He said with a stern voice, "Anything you've done in the past doesn't bother me."

Audrina gasped. She couldn't believe Dean told her he loved her. She felt the same way. She loved him too, especially for sticking with her tonight on RAW. Anybody that endures punishment from The Authority for being with her is definitely a man that she could love forever. She felt like it was them against the world, which was a good thing, and sometimes bad, but she loved it, and loved him.

"I love you too." She said back. They began kissing passionately again, but they were interrupted by Audrina's phone ringing. Audrina quickly broke away from the kiss and grunted. She emerged from the bed to answer it.

"Ignore it!" He said abruptly."Tell them we don't want any!"

Audrina giggled as she checked her phone. It signaled that she was receiving a text message. She was confused. She didn't recognize the number that sent the message. She opened it and it looked like a video. "What the hell." She said quietly as she began watching.

It looked like it was surveillance from the show in The Authority's office. Audrina gasped as she saw Randy Orton and Stephanie kissing passionately. Audrina gasped. She couldn't believe she what she was watching, but it did bring a smile to her face. This was definitely going to break The Authority. She was also a bit concerned, she would like to know who was sending her this message and why. She also took a look at the number and tried to call it, but it automatically went to a standard voicemail greeting. She responded to the video by text asking who this person was but the message immediately responded 'error sending text' She tried a few more times, but the error message still kept popping up. It was clear that whomever sent this does not want to be known, maybe because they did not want to fall in dismay of The Authority, but at the same time, wanted to take The Authority down. It was a bit random that someone would send her this, but there was no way she would turn down the opportunity to show the world who her sister really is. When they arrive in Phoenix for RAW, it's payback time, and she was going to find out who sent that message.


	24. RAW: Live From Phoenix

**CHAPTER 24: RAW: LIVE FROM PHOENIX **

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw! We are live in Phoenix, Arizona and we've got a show for you tonight!" Cole shouted over the screams of thousands of fans and pyros. "There definitely a lot going on tonight. The Chairman Vince McMahon is here tonight and I'm sure he wants to address some actions that have happened on Smackdown on Friday!" Lawler said back. "He needs to!" JBL said back, "He needs to call a family meeting and set them straight! Especially Audrina! She is out of control!"

"We have a main event for you tonight as the WWE World Heavyweight Championship tournament continues Bray Wyatt, is still in the running after defeating Dean Ambrose on Smackdown, with the help of Seth Rollins, but the tournament continues with Randy Orton, going one on one with Seth Rollins tonight! This is going to be interesting, because both of them are members of the Authority!" Cole continued.

"This is why I said Audrina was out of control. She made this match because The Authority exposed that tramp for who she is! They did the right thing! We don't need somebody like that in charge!" JBL yelled.

"You might want to watch what you say," Lawler began, "She might fire you. That wouldn't be a bad thing though."

"Oh shut up King! I would expect you to be on her side, you like girls like that!" JBL yelled.

Cole ignored both of them, the music of Vince McMahon echoed throughout the arena and the fans cheered louder than ever. He wasted no time making his way to the ring.

"I guess this family meeting is underway." Cole said. "What a way to start of the show tonight."

Vince immediately entered the ring and grabbed a microphone. He was livid, he wanted to get right down to business.

"Some actions, that happened last week on Smackdown, and I have to say that I am appalled. I am appalled that my daughters, are going against each other like this. I also do not condone the release of those explicit images of my youngest daughter. I do not like the way she is being looked at now, because it shows instability in our company. I would like Stephanie, Hunter, and Audrina to please come to the ring, so we can address this, and put all of this behind us."

Seconds later, Stephanie, Triple H, and Randy Orton made their way to the ring. The crowd showed a strong dislike for all of them, but they didn't care, they never cared of what the fans thought of them. Vince watched Stephanie march to the ring with her husband with anger. It was the first time he seen her since he confessed to Audrina being his daughter. It was nice to see her, even though she was still very angry. He wasn't happy with Randy Orton being present.

"If you don't mind Randy, this is _family_ business."

Stephanie turned to him, "You don't have to leave Randy." She said to him. "You are family."

"Stephanie," Vince began, "I am very disappointed in your actions last week-"

"You're disappointed?" Stephanie darted back, "_You're_ disappointed? Let me tell you what's disappointing, having a lying, cheating disgusting man for a father. That is a disappointment. You lied to me, to Shane, my mother, for 22 years! I cant believe that I am related to you! I'm disappointed in myself! You want to come out here and condemn me for my actions? Actions that I didnt even do! I swear on this company, my children, everything I love that I did not release any of those videos or pictures! What kind of a monster do you think I am?"

The crowd booed and heckled harsh words to Stephanie, they weren't buying it.

"I didn't!" Stephanie continued, "If you should disappointed in anything, you should be disappointed in Audrina. You seen the way she attacked me! She didn't even take the time to hear my explanation. You-"

She was interrupted by Audrina now entering the ring along with her music. The crowd had a different reaction to her. Vince watched Audrina make her way to the ring. She was very angry too. It was really nice that he was able to see both of his daughters, but it would have been nicer to see his daughters on better circumstances.

"Stephanie, you are the biggest bitch I have ever met in my life! Are you really going to sit here and tell all these people that you didn't release those photos? I know you did it! Everyone here knows you did it! Then you wanna go around and talk about how how you wanted to have this 'sisterly' relationship with me and how you care about me blah blah blah! You have been after me ever since Vince appointed this company to me! You will do just about anything to get me out of here, you and your stupid husband! You two just can't stand it when someone else takes your precious spotlight!"

"You know what Audrina, I'm sick of you!" Hunter began, "You and your crazy little boy puppet trying to take over my company! You will never take over my company! I have worked hard and sacrificed my entire life for this and nobody is going to take it away from me! Not even you! I don't care if you're his daughter!"

Stephanie angrily turned to her husband. _Your company? _She thought. How could he say that? Hunter has been putting her through hell for the past year, with all of their fights and arguements at home, making decision without asking her first, everything. He especially made it worse when they released Audrina's pictures. She knew he was behind it, maybe he didn't have access to them, but he knew someone who did. He isn't even defending her against Audrina's accusations. Any time that Stephanie was in trouble, Hunter was never there for her. He always let her get hurt, or take the fall. This time she wasn't having it.

"This is _my_ company!" She darted to him. "I am a McMahon by blood! I have the _appropriate _qualifications, I am next in line to become C.E.O! I worked hard for this company Hunter! All you did was ride my coattails all this time! You didn't earn anything!"

Hunter was stunned, she couldn't believe his own wife was saying this to him, live in front of everyone.

"You see what you've done you little spoiled ass brat!" Randy said angrily to Audrina, "You are ruining Stephanie and Hunter's marriage! Everything was fine until you stuck your big ass nose in everyone's business!"

"Look, cream puff, I didn't ask to be part of this. I was dragged into this okay. All I wanted was the be the Divas Championship and _ you _took that away from me so blame yourself for all of this, and be careful how you speak to me." Audrina darted back.

"Yeah you're damn right I took it away from you!" Randy darted back. "The Divas Championship belongs to my fiance Alicia, and she _will_ get it back! It belongs to a true fighting champion! Not a model who cant even wrestle her way out of a paper bag!"

"Enough! ENOUGH ENOUGH ENOUGH!" Vince yelled. He wasn't happy with the way Randy was taking to Audrina. "This is all going to stop right now! I will not have _my_ company go down in flames because you all want to be idiots! You all need to get your heads out of your asses! Or you're all fired!"

Everyone was silent, they definitely heed Vince's warning, except Audrina.

"So do it then," She began, "Crush my dreams, _dad_, you've already done enough damage to my life. Go ahead. Make yourself look like the biggest deadbeat asshole in America. I can picture it now. 'Vince McMahon WWE Chairman, deadbeat dad who fires his long lost daughter' is that really what you want? That will _definitely_ show instability in the company."

"If anyone knows about instability, its you Audrina." Hunter jerked back.

"Yes, deny you're lust for me by poking fun at my relationship, real mature brother-in-law." Audrina snapped back.

"Shut up!" Stephanie yelled. She didnt want to be reminded of Hunter looking at Audrina when she had her photo shoot, or when they all had dinner together in Miami.

Vince sulked, Audrina was absolutely right. He abandoned her for years, which was bad enough, if he fires her, then it would look worse. He is a public figure and he has to maintain a positive image for the sake of his company.

"You know something though? I don't want to keep fighting like this anymore. I really dont. You are right." Audrina continued, "You are right, all of you. Except cream puff. Things haven't been going well between my sister, and my brother-in-law and I _do_ want to apologize. Make things right, I really think we can run WWE together all three of us, in fact, I have a gift for you guys, I put something together for you, to celebrate you guys. Everlasting love! So if you guys will look this way I'll show you."

Everyone turned to the titantron and gasps from the crowd echoed as they all witnessed Randy Orton kissing Stephanie. Hunter angrily turned to his wife and Randy.

"Oh, wait, that's not-!" Audrina couldn't help but laugh, she got her revenge. This is definitely what she needed to take The Authority down.

"Hunter, it's not what it looks like," Randy began.

"It's exactly what it looks like you bastard!" Hunter yelled. "How could you do this?"

Vince turned to his daughter in utter disappointment. "What were you thinking?" He yelled. "Why would you cheat on your husband like that?"

"You're lecturing _me_ on cheating are you kidding me!" Stephanie darted back to him.

"You're automatically out of the tournament! You don't deserve to be champion! I'm going to rip your face off!" Hunter threw the microphone, speared Randy and the two of them began to fight.

Stephanie locked eyes on Audrina. How could she do something so cruel? She has definitely taken things too far. Even though she was having problems with Hunter, this was her marriage and her husband.

"You little bitch!" Stephanie slapped Audrina and they two of them began fighting again. Audrina knew she shouldn't be fighting because of her knee, but the adrenaline made her forget the pain for a few seconds as she continued fighting her sister.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing here." Lawler called from ringside, "I can't stand to see families torn apart, this is sickening."

"This family is beyond dysfunctional. Audrina is fighting again with an injury. Vince can't stop the fights, we need some help here." Cole said.

"Stop this! Stop right now! All of you! I can't-"

Vince froze as if he were running out of breath, he began to turn bright red. He grabbed his chest tightly and slowly began to lay down on his back.

"Something is wrong with MrMcMahon." JBL said with concern. He left the announce table and went into the ring to check on him.

Stephanie was still fighting with Audrina and Hunter was still fighting with Randy. The fight between Randy and Hunter was so intense they ended up going over the barricade into the crowd and the two of them disappeared. JBL motioned through all the chaos to help Vince. He was still clutching his chest and was not breathing. "Get a medic out here!" He yelled. "Get someone out here now!"

Seconds later, Trish, along with several EMTs came running into the ring to help Vince. She was crying, she knew Vince was having a heart attack.

Stephanie, in her fight with Audrina, noticed that Trish was in the ring helping JBL with Vince. They succeeded in helping the EMTs out of the ring so they can get him on to a stretcher. Stephanie was mad at her too. She never liked Trish and she heard that Vince is going to marry her. She threw Audrina into the announce table and quickly got back in the ring to go after Trish.

"Stephanie is attacking Trish!" Cole yeled. "This is madness!"

"I can't watch this. This is really sick." Lawler said back.

Trish fought back. She had to fight back, fight for her dignity. she began to think about all those times where she humiliated her when she was dating Vince. She thought about the match she had when Vince dumped her.

JBL grabbed a microphone and pulled Trish off of Stephanie. They were still going after each other but JBL kept them both apart. Audrina limped back into the ring to aide Trish.

"Have you lost your damn minds?" JBL yelled. "This man, the owner of this company, the one who gave each and every one of you the opportunity to run this company is having a heart attack right now! He could be dying at this very moment and you all are fighting each other like a wild animals! You're all pathetic! Letting money, and power, and greed ruin your family and your business! Pull it together! Not for the company, but for him!" Trish immediately got out of the ring and ran to assist the EMTs push Vince up the ramp a stretcher. Stephanie looked and Audrina with extreme disappointment and anger and also walked out of the arena. Audrina stood in the ring, she didn't know what to feel. She never wanted to see Vince that way, but at the same time her anger wouldn't let her feel for him. She glared at JBL, who left the ring back to the announcer table.


	25. Messed Up

_A/N: Quick thanks to all those who read, reviewed, liked, and added to alerts and favs! =))_

* * *

**CHAPTER 25: MESSED UP**

Audrina walked quickly backstage to find Dean, after all of this, he was the only person she wanted to see. She couldn't get the image of Vince's heart attack out of her mind. It was disturbing to see her father that way. She thought about going to visit him once the show was over, but she didn't know what to do. All she could think about was the anger she kept inside for not telling her that he was her real father and abandoning her. She had so much to say to him, and she didn't want to say that to him when he just had a heart attack. She continued walking until she was stopped by John Cena who gave off a stern look.

"John I don't have time to talk right now." Audrina told him, but John didn't budge.

"You must be proud of yourself." He said.

Audrina folded her arms. "I am a little bit, yeah." She answered nonchalantly.

"Proud, that you gave your own father a heart attack?" John began to raise his voice. "I know you have a personal vendetta against him, and I don't blame you but-"

Audrina scoffed, "I didn't _give_ Vince anything. Don't try that righteous holier than thou act on me, you would have done the same thing. I'm not the only one who hates Hunter and Steph."

Cena nodded, "You're right." He said, "You're absolutely right. I would have done the exact same thing, but I know, I _know_ for a fact this is _not_ the Audrina I remember. Don't forget, Trish and I trained you, you and I spent _a lot_ of time together."

"We slept together once, I was in NXT, nobody even knew who I was, and we agreed _never_ to bring that up again because you didn't want darling Nikki to find out."

Cena nodded again, "You're right again, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but you agreed we stay friends."

"I did, so what do you want?" Audrina asked rudely trying to get rid of him.

Cena felt a little sympathy for Audrina. He knew she was slowly starting to spiral out of control. He knew this person she is becoming isn't her at all. The Audrina he knew and trained, was a sweet person who always worked hard and never gave up on anything she put her heart into, she was a little goofy too. He knew she was going through a lot and it was changing her in the worst way. Maybe he could stop it before it was too late.

"Audrina, just let me be here for you, let me talk to you."

Audrina shook her head. She began to think that steamy night she had with John in his hotel room after their training session. He was having an argument with Nikki, and she was still grieving about losing her best friend. They both had a weak moment while trying to console each other and things got hot and heavy. When she found out he was still dating Nikki, she immediately regret it. She hated the fact that John cheated on Nikki with her. She felt like she was used, but she remained friends with him because he was a good trainer and, besides that night, he was a really good friend to her. They lost track when his career took off. She planned to avoid him when she moved to the WWE main roster, but it was no use, she had a feeling he was going to try and talk to her anyway.

Audrina missed him, and their friendship, but she moved on with Dean. She felt tears in her eyes, but she kept them in. All of this was too much.

"Just get ready for your match ok? Good luck. Hope you win." Audrina walked away. Cena seen her wiping tears from her face. He sighed, he this was the last thing he wanted for Audrina, but if she wasn't going to listen to him, there was nothing he could do except be there for her.

* * *

Audrina changed her route back to her office. She wanted to find Dean, but running into John made her upset. She walked fast, hoping that she wouldn't run into anyone else, but her hopes ran out when she saw Seth Rollins. Audrina let off a sigh of frustration, he was the last person she wanted to see.

"Rough night already?" He laughed.

"My knee may hurt, but my fists don't, so unless you want me to break your jaw I suggest-"

"You should be a little more appreciative to me. Considering the fact I got your little conversation with Mr. Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect, right here, on camera."

Audrina's eyes got bigger, "That was you!"

"Very observant." Rollins darted.

"Well if your wrestling career never works out then you could always work for TMZ." Audrina said rudely.

Rollins let out a condescending laugh, "My career has already taken off, I am the future of WWE!"

Audrina could not stand the arrogance of this man. _If he says that one more time._ She thought. She knew talking to him would be like talking to a brick wall, but he did send her the video so she had to talk to him about it. She aggressively grabbed Seth and immediately pulled him into her office and locked the door. She had to do this fast before anyone saw them together, especially Dean, he would flip.

"Geez, if you want to make out with me, just say so, I wont tell say anything. Seems that wrestlers are your thing."

Audrina scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself. What I wanna know is why you would sell out Hunter and Stephanie, then again, selling out _is_ _your_ thing."

"Shut up!" Seth raised his voice. Audrina smirked a bit, she knew she hit a nerve. Everyone knows he did not like to be reminded of The Shield. "You know, I am sick of everyone talking about The Shield this, and The Shield that! How they were so great, always comparing me to Roman and Dean! So that's why I did what I did, and now-"

He paused, and pushed his wet blonde and black hair out of his face, Audrina could tell he was getting angry.

"I'm the puppet of The Authority, The Golden Boy, while they give everything to Randy Orton, who _lost_ the title and has done nothing worth to get it back! They give him everything when he doesn't deserve it! If I haven't won at Money in the Bank I would have nothing."

"So that's why you did it. Take Randy out of the competition so you can win, a disqualification but a win none the less. No wonder they called you The Architect."

"Is that a compliment Mrs. Unstable Ambrose?" Rollins smiled.

"No, I don't compliment sociopaths, especially ones that call me a skank."

"Think of that video as an apology." Rollins darted back.

"Well it was useful revenge for my evil sister and her husband exposing my naked ass to the world so apology accepted, now leave you have a match tonight."

"Um, match, Randy got disqualified." Rollins said.

Audrina folded her arms and let out a laugh, "Um, the tournament will go on, you'll be fighting Bray Wyatt tonight, the winner of the first round, thanks to you."

"Fine, I'll beat him anyway like I beat everyone else on this roster, but I want _you_ to help me get the title."

Audrina scowled," Ok, a few things, One, I thought you were the future of WWE. If you are so good as you think you are you wouldn't need any help getting that title, not even that briefcase. Two, I still dont like you so why would I do that? Three, That would be a conflict of interest, I-"

"Yeah, I know you're screwing Dean." Rollins interrupted. "I know him, he's gonna interrupt my match and ruin my chances like I did his, and I want him out of my way."

"What's in it for me?" Audrina asked.

"You help me get my title, your little secret, stays a secret." Rollins answered with a smirk. "I don't think you would want the fans, and the other superstars saying that you became an overnight success so quickly because your father is the C.E.O and you have slept with two of the top superstars in the WWE."

Audrina sighed, "Wow, Mr. Money in the Bank, you are quite the manipulator."

Rollins chuckled, "It takes one to know one."

Audrina sighed once again, she hate to admit it, but Rollins was right. She was definitely between a rock and hard place, she knew that Dean revenge against Seth has been long overdue. She would never want to betray Dean, and she really wanted to see Rollins get what her deserved, but she didn't want the world knowing about her hookup with Cena. That was one thing she really would rather take to the grave with her. It was bad enough the world now knows she was an exotic dancer.

"I guess I have to get ready for my match now, so I'll leave you to your thoughts." He unlocked the door and opened it, and turned to Audrina one last time. "You do look nice tonight by the way."

Audrina rolled her eyes as she watched Rollins leave the office. She was in complete disbelief. She had to betray the one person she loves, or have everyone know that she slept with Cena, including the one person she loves. There was nothing good coming out of any of this. Rollins really did know what he was doing.

She quickly went inside the mini bar and grabbed her favorite medicine, Jack Daniels. She took out a glass and filled it quickly. She took three shots back to back. That was one of the few things that can ease her pain, but it quickly went away when she seen Dean bursting through the door in anger.

"What the hell was that scumbag doing in here!" He yelled so loud that he echoed.

Audrina was scared, an angry Dean was never a good thing. _So much for Dean not seeing us._ She thought.

"Nothing happened I swear! He was giving me shit like he always does, honest!" She knew she lied, but she had to keep things a secret, she didn't want him to find out that she slept with Cena. He would be angrier than he was now. Even though it happened before she met Dean. She knew he didn't like Cena at all, in fact he hated him. It would be the end if he ever found that out.

"I'm gonna knock his teeth down his throat!" Dean yelled.

"Dean stop you're going a little overboard!" Audrina yelled back.

"Overboard? I'm going overboard?!" Dean continued to yell. "The asshole who stabbed me in the back is all over you and I'm going overboard?" His voice was getting louder and louder. He was angrier than ever. The thought of Rollins and Audrina together in any way enraged him. He slowly began to exit the office as he looked around "Where is that scumbag?" He yelled.

Audrina began to panic, There was no doubt Dean was going to interfere in Seth's match tonight. Audrina punched the wall in frustration. "Shit!" She expressed out loud as she began to feel pain in her hand. She started as her knuckles, they were extremely red and bleeding a little. She grabbed a small paper towel and cleaned up the blood. She was really at a loss. JBL was right, all of this chaos is because of egos and greed. Everyone wanted control of this company, and would stoop to the lowest of the lows to get there. She poured herself another drink. She swallowed it faster than she did with the other two shots.

Audrina's phone rang. She immediately grabbed it. It was a Trish calling. She didnt want to talk to Trish, but she was curious to see how Vince was doing.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked.

Audrina sighed. _Really Trish? _She thought, _You were there idiot! You know what happened!_ "No, I'm not okay, but, are you okay? How's Vince?"

"Things are getting better. The doctor says he needs to take it easy for awhile. He might have to stay here for a few days." She paused, Audrina knew she was working up the courage to ask the dreaded question. "I know you're still mad at me and that's fine, but Vince is asking for you, he really wants to see you. Stephanie is here, but I dont know where Hunter is."

Audrina could hear in Trish's voice that she wasn't happy about Stephanie being there.

"I don't know." Audrina answered, "Me and Steph being in the same room is probably not the best idea right now."

"Audrina, please dont be so stubborn! Look, I get that you're mad! I really do, but Vince is your family, and he needs you." Trish pleaded.

"Oh my God! You sound like John." Audrina said in disgust.

"You saw him tonight didn't you?" Trish asked with a disappointment in her voice.

"Not by choice." Audrina answered back.

"That was going to happen anyway." Trish said. "You work together, you weren't going to be able to avoid him forever."

Audrina rolled her eyes, she wasn't in the mood for another lecture from her future step mother. Trish was the only one Audrina told about the hookup with Cena. She endured a tedious lecture from her saying how she should focus on her career, as if her regretting it wasn't enough.

"I gotta go." She said. "I might come, I don't know. Just keep me posted."

Audrina hung up the phone. She wasn't sure about anything anymore. There was a small part of her that wanted to visit Vince. She began to think about why Vince told her the truth, maybe he knew about his health issues and may not have long to live. He wanted to make things right before he passed. As much as she was upset, the last thing she wanted was to have hatred for her ailing father, even if he wasn't there her whole life, he was trying to be around her now and maybe that is all that should matter. She grabbed her coat and exited her office and out of the arena.


	26. Chaos

**CHAPTER 26: CHAOS**

Vince laid in his hospital bed for almost two hours, feeling helpless, and worthless, like his life didn't even matter anymore. All of these tubes and needles attached to him, and the tests that the doctors were giving him that seemed endless. He began to wish he would die now so he wouldn't have to go through this anymore.

Trish and Stephanie were the only ones in the hospital room with him. Neither one of them were speaking to each other. The only thing that was heard was the sounds of Monday Night Raw on the small hospital television.

"So where's Hunter? Is he coming?" Trish asked, trying to have a decent conversation with her fiance's daughter.

"I haven't seen him since the beginning of RAW." Stephanie answered with no feeling. She gave Trish a cold hard stare, but she also tried to be civil. If Vince really plans on marrying this woman being civil is the least she could do.

"How can you do something so despicable?" Trish asked in disgust. She had to defend Audrina. She was upset for her. "Releasing those photos like that? That's low, even for you Stephanie."

Stephanie now was growing angry. "I didn't do it Trish.

Trish folded her arms, "You know, your lies aren't going to do anything to make this better! Stop acting like a little girl and fess up!"

"Acting like a little girl?" Stephanie repeated. "You're the one marrying someone who is way too old for you just to get his money and the company! Who's acting like a little girl Trish?"

Trish was now angry. She loved Vince with all her heart and she was tired of Stephanie and everyone else thinking that she was marrying Vince for money or trying to gain control over WWE. She didn't want to run WWE and she had her own money. She was ready with a rebuttal, but an ailing Vince stopped her.

"Enough!" He said with a stern but raspy and hoarse voice. He began to cough heavily and took a sip of water. "I cannot have any more of this! This is going to stop right now!" He turned his attention to Stephanie, "Look Steph, I love you. I know you don't believe it right now. You hate me and I don't blame you, but I love you and I appreciate everything you have done for me and WWE, but I also love Trish, and we _will_ be getting married. I know you feel a certain way about her but you will have to respect that."

Stephanie looked at her father with the same stern look that he was giving to her. She didn't have anything to say, she couldn't say anything because he was right. There was nothing she could do about him wanting to marry Trish. This was his life and this was his choice. Seeing him in the hospital in this condition made her less angry at him. This is her father and she does love him. Who is she to deny him the woman he wants to marry?

Vince turned his attention to Trish, "Baby, I love you, you are the one for me and I want you to be my wife. Stephanie is my daughter and I love her too. I know some things have happened between you in the past, but that's over now. You have to respect her too."

Trish was silent also, but she nodded, signaling that she understood him. She didn't want to do anything to upset Vince. She wanted the family to get along so they can have a happy wedding so this was no problem to her. She looked at Vince's daughter who was still stern with her evil stare. One thing she could say about her is that she had his exact authoritative attitude and she was smart just like him. Two fine qualities in a future step-daughter.

Vince began to look around, "Where is Audrina? Is she coming?"

"I talked to her earlier, she said she may be. I really don't know." Trish answered as she quickly pulled out her phone to call her.

Vince looked at Stephanie as she moved closer to him and took his hand and held it tight. It would be heartbreaking if Audrina didn't show up to see him.

"Steph, I want you to get along with her."

Stephanie nodded, "I know you want to marry Trish and I -"

"No, no, no."Vince interrupted her. "I mean your sister. I'm not going to be around very long and I have already missed so much of her life. I have to know that she is a part of the family. I have to know that you two are going to be running WWE smoothly together as sisters. I don't want to leave this world with my family or my company in turmoil."

Stephanie sighed, "Dad, I did not leak those pictures. I swear on my children I didn't. I didn't even know she was an exotic dancer. Honest. Yes, I was upset when you told me everything and made her an owner to this company but I would not stoop this low."

"You may not have done it, but someone did, and I want you to find out and fire them immediately, and patch things up with your sister. Do you understand me?"

Stephanie nodded in agreement. She wasn't happy about the release of the photos of her younger sister. She also wasn't happy about Audrina showing the world about her kiss with Randy Orton, but they are sisters that share the same McMahon gene. It would be odd for Audrina not to want to seek revenge.

Trish came back into the room. "I'm trying to call Audrina, but she's not answering the phone. I'll keep trying."

Stephanie looked at her father, "I'll will find out who did it." She simply said, but she was at a loss. She didn't know where to begin, or who to talk to. For once, she did not have a solution to a problem and this was new to her.

The three of them continued watching RAW as the main event was underway Seth Rollins facing Bray Wyatt in the WWE championship tournament. Vince was interested to see how this match would turn out. He had been fond of Seth calling him the future of the WWE. It would be nice to see him win.

Trish kept calling Audrina, but she still was not getting an answer. She was a bit worried. Either something was wrong or she decided not to show up. She called Naomi, but her phone went straight to voicemail. She tried calling Cameron, but there was no answer as well. She wasn't surprised because she heard about her and Naomi fighting on Smackdown. Maybe she should run the divas division in the WWE. It seems as though things were getting out of control.

"Come on Audrina, don't do this." Trish murmured as she kept calling Audrina while also watching the main event of Monday Night RAW on the small hospital television.

"Don't worry about it Trish. She probably isn't coming." Stephanie said with disappointment in her voice. It would have been nice if she did come and see Vince. It would be a perfect time for her to explain herself to Audrina about the photos and try to make things right, but she already knew this was going to be a hard task because stubbornness was another McMahon gene that was so powerful.

Stephanie, still at her father's side continued watching Rollins dominate the match.

"I like him!" Vince said with glee, through his raspy hoarse voice. "He's got that ruthless aggression! He's going to take WWE to the next level!"

Stephanie agreed. Seth Rollins was a real talent. He can be a bit of an arrogant jerk, but that is another thing that makes him stand out. She was glad he was part of The Authority, even though her husband and Randy Orton didn't agree with it. She began to think about both of them. She felt horrible for kissing Randy, but she couldn't help herself. Randy made her feel loved and wanted and her husband doesn't even give her a compliment in a year. She knew she had some explaining to do when she got back to her hotel with Hunter tonight. She had to get that out of her mind for awhile so she can make sure her father was doing better.

* * *

The arena echoed with boos as Seth Rollins continued dominating his match. He was ready to end the match with delivering a devastating curb stomp to Bray, but the crowd roared when Dean Ambrose ran into the ring and began attacking Rollins. Seconds later, Audrina followed, trying to stop him.

"It's Ambrose!" Cole called from the announcer table "He's brutally attacking Rollins!"

"This must be revenge for costing him _his_ championship tournament match!" Lawler said back.

"What is Audrina even doing here? She should not be getting involved." Cole said back.

"She needs to control that lunatic!" JBL yelled.

Audrina's worst fear was coming true. This was a bad night gone worse. She had to take her heels off to chase Dean around the arena to stop him from attacking Rollins, but it may be too late. The referee signaled for the bell and Bray Wyatt was declared the winner due to disqualification.

Ambrose continued giving Rollins a savage beating and Audrina was finally able to pull him away.

"Stop!" She yelled. "I told you this is not what you think!"

Dean was angry, breathing hard, he couldn't believe Audrina was doing this.

"What you're defending him now? Why are you protecting this little punk?" Dean was fuming with anger. He could already see someone else he loved stabbing him in the back. "You better move out of my way!"

Audrina could see the anger in Dean's eyes. As much as she hated doing this, she really didn't want anyone knowing that she slept with John Cena, even if it was only once.

"What is Audrina doing? Why is she protecting Rollins? I thought they didn't like each other." Lawler called from the announce table as Rollins was slowly getting up. He smirked. This was exactly what he wanted. Ruining Ambrose's life in _any_ way shape or form. He grabbed a microphone and the crowd instantly booed.

"You messed up Audrina!" He said with evilness in his voice. "I told you to keep your little boyfriend out of my match. We had a deal!"

Dean now turned his attention away from Rollins to Audrina. "What the hell is he talking about?" He asked in anger.

Audrina froze. She didn't know what to say. Rollins however was enjoying it.

"Trouble in paradise." He said. "You know what Ambrose, I had a feeling you were going to come out here and try to make trouble for me, but you know something? I've got someone that will take you out once and for all!"

The entrance music of William Regal echoed throughout the arena. The crowd let of mixed signals of cheers and boos as he elegantly emerged from backstage with a sinister smile.

Dean began to have flashbacks about everything that happened to him when he was in FCW. The pain in his shoulder began to grow as he thought about the brutal fight where it all began. The Authority hired him to get to Ambrose and they did just that. Audrina looked up at Dean and she could easy tell he was enraged.

"Oh my God! William Regal!" Cole screamed with excitement.

"These two men go way back, this could get dangerous! Audrina needs to get out of the ring fast!" Lawler said back.

Audrina didn't know what to do, she knew this could get out of hand, but she didn't want to leave Dean's side. Wyatt and Rollins were still around the ring recovering from the fight and she didn't want to run into either one of them.

Regal entered the ring and the two of them wasted no time fighting each other. Dean forgot about everything around him and the only thing that was on his mind was a fight to the death. Fight this man and seek revenge for everything. Regal had shoved Dean with excessive force which caused him to knock Audrina into the turnbuckle, hitting her head hard. Audrina blacked out, causing her to collapse. Dean, whose anger and rage was still focused on Regal continued to fight him."

"This has gotten way out of hand." JBL said. "We need to get help out here right now. Audrina is not moving, she is already injured, she could be severely hurt."

Seconds later, referees and security swarmed around the ring to break up the fight between Ambrose and Regal. Ambrose tried with all his might to break through the heavy crowd but he was quickly outnumbered. Regal let off and evil grin which angered Ambrose even more. The referees slowly began to pull the two of them apart and Ambrose finally noticed Audrina lying in the ring. His eyes widened, he felt like a piece of him was in the ring with her unconscious body. He tried once again, but the referees and the security were just too strong. He was stunned, he didn't know what happened, but she was hurt again and that was nothing he wanted to see. He finally broke away and quickly entered the ring to attend to the love of his life. Her eyes were still closed and she was not moving. He screamed at the top of his lungs for help and and EMT immediately emerged backstage, into the ring to check on Audrina. Dean watched in horror as the EMTs began to check on her.


	27. Headache

**CHAPTER 27: HEADACHE**

Cameron was enjoying her meal on the balcony, overlooking a beautiful mountain view of her lavish hotel suite celebrating her win in the first round of the Divas Championship tournament. She took a sip of her wine and smiled at the fact that Naomi was now injured and was unable to compete for a few weeks and by then, she would be Divas Champion and no one would stop her. Not even Audrina.

She almost threw up in her mouth at the thought of her. She hated the fact that Audrina because such a huge success so quickly. She hated the fact that she had the adoration of the fans and she now hated the fact that she is Mr. McMahon's daughter and she can basically get anything she wants without lifting a finger. She was pleased with leaking those photos and videos even though the WWE Universe was not. She noticed their foul reaction during the match and and even more foul reaction when she won the match. Of course those loser fans would say that she cheated. She was tired of being overlooked by Naomi and Audrina. She had to take her down one way or another. It was already on every social media website that she had a relationship with John Cena. She began to laugh a little at some of what the fans were saying about her sleeping around with the superstars on the roster. So far so good.

"I'm very impressed with your win tonight sweetheart." A male's voice said sweetly to her. "And thank you for helping me with _other_ situation."

Cameron smiled and took another sip of her wine.

"Anything for you boss. I couldn't stand that fake ass little girl either! She just strolled in and won the championship because of a genetic lottery, but I have worked hard to be where I am, and I'm tired of being overlooked. I deserve to be Diva's champion and I will do anything to get it. _Anything._"

Hunter smiled as he also took a sip of his wine. A nice evening with Cameron was a great way of him forgetting about his wife kissing Randy Orton and having the WWE Universe witness it. He wasn't sure how to go about it. He knows they are having a lot of problems in their marriage, and that he isn't the best husband, but the last thing he wanted to see was another man kissing his wife, especially Randy. How could he do that? Randy was one of the very few people in this business that he actually liked, let alone trusted. How could he go behind his back and kiss his wife? He didn't want to think about that right now. He wanted to have a good time with Cameron and continue his quest to gain control of his company.

"Well you know Cam, sweetheart, I am glad you came to me. I told you. I will make you a star! You are a fighter and you climbed your way to the top of the Divas division and I think it's about time that the WWE Universe and the other divas in the locker room realize that."

Cameron smiled and flipped her hair. "Well I'm glad that there is _one_ boss around here who knows a _true_ champion. You definitely should be running this company solo. I mean, you're smart, handsome, funny…"

She emerged from her seat and seductively walked to Hunter and sat on his lap. He had no issue embracing her. She started kiss him and he kissed her back.

"So my thank you, for giving you the _real_ scoop on Audrina is?" She asked coyly.

"I will be _sure_ that you will be the next Divas Champion." Hunter answered back as they continued to kiss again.

His plan was turning out better than he ever imagined. At least one good thing that happened tonight. He knew that sooner or later Audrina would be tucking her tail and running back to Philadelphia and out of the WWE. His lust for her didn't even matter anymore. He knew that she was a big threat to him. Her chances of running this company solo were definitely higher than his. That was something he could not let happen. He was going to break her down in the worst way and anyone who was on her side was going to get taken care of as well.

He took another look at Cameron. She was a pretty girl, but he couldn't see anything going for her other than a physical attraction, but she was naive enough to play the game with, so he might as well have some fun with her.

"Well Mr. Bossman, I think we have some more planning to do."

She took him by the hand and they made their way inside their suite to continue their pleasant evening.

* * *

It was a silent bus ride for Audrina and Dean. They were both recovering from the chaos that happened in the ring with William Regal's return. Dean looked at Audrina lying in bed with an ice pack on her head moaning in pain. He watched her as she slowly sat up and began to reluctantly take her medication that the doctor prescribed her, and sipping a small glass of water. He felt bad for her. Injured knee, messed up family trying to ruin her career, and now being knocked hard into a turnbuckle by her own boyfriend. If there was one thing Dean liked about her was that she was a fighter, just like him. She can claw her way through anything.

"Gross huh?" He noticed her scrunched face as the made an attempt to swallow her medication.

Audrina took another sip of her water. "Yeah." She answered. The she let out a long sigh.

"Look, um, I was gonna tell you about Cena, I really was. I just didnt know how to say it. It was a long time ago, I was in NXT. It only happened once I swear."

"It's okay, you had a past before me I get it." Dean answered quickly. He didnt want to argue about it. It was pointless.

He couldn't help but sulk a little bit. He meant what he said about not caring for Audrina's past, and he still didn't, he loved her no matter what, but John Cena was somebody he truly did not like. He didnt like him when he was in The Shield with Roman and Seth, and he still didnt like him now. The last thing he would ever want to picture is John Cena getting close to her in any way, but he had to suck it up and realize it happened and there was nothing he could do about it, except maybe punch him in the face, but that was not his focus. His only goal now was to make The Authority pay for what they did tonight. He already knew they were celebrating the fact that he hurt her and had plans to capitalize on it quickly. He didn't mean to. It was an accident. He was caught up with Regal's return that he forgot she was even in the ring.

His millions of thoughts were interrupted by Audrina clutching her head in pain, letting out another groan. He grabbed her ice pack and placed it on her head. He wasn't used to taking care of a woman this way, but he enjoyed it. She looked up at him and he couldn't help but fall into her pretty brown eyes. It made it easy for him to forgive her.

"I am sorry about everything tonight." He said to her. "I really didn't mean to do it."

Audrina sighed. She couldn't be mad at him either. It really wasn't his fault. She broke away from him and took another dose of her medication.

"This stuff is so rude!" She said with disgust.

Dean chucked a bit as he placed the ice pack back on her head.

"So, um that guy, that Regal guy, what's with him? Why does he have it out for you?"

Dean sighed. He wanted to tell her everything about Regal, but he couldn't. Not tonight. Seeing him brought up many bad memories that he wanted to put away forever.

"Never mind that." He said.

"Are you sure?" Audrina asked. "You can tell me you know."

Dean sighed again, he didnt want to talk about it. As much as he loved Audrina, there were some things she really shouldn't know.

"Come here." He laid back on the bed and pulled Audrina close to him. "Get some sleep you need it."

She laid on his chest and felt safe when he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Dean looked at her and noticed she was quickly drifting off to sleep. He knew the meds the doctor prescribed her make her fall asleep quickly. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. All he could think about was William Regal and the things he would do to him when he gets his hands on him. He held a sleeping Audrina closer to him as he began having flashbacks of everything that happened between the two of them, the random sneak attacks, the bloody matches, the last fight they had when Regal dislocated his shoulder.

His millions of thoughts were interrupted again, but this time by a ringing cell phone. His phone was always on vibrate so he knew it was Audrina's. He slowly got up from under a heavily sleeping Audrina and gently covered her with a blanket. He took a second to look at her. She was so peaceful for once.

He walked to the table and grabbed Audrina's phone. He seen a few messages, a couple from Naomi talking about her injury and asking if she was okay, one from Trish, another from Stephanie and one from John Cena. He couldn't help but get a little annoyed that he was sending her messages. One part of him wanted to check it, but he didn't want to seem as though he didnt trust her. He already gave her the benefit of the doubt, for now. He saw one last message from her mom. He saw a few messages from her mom. He began to think about the countless debates he has had with Audrina about fixing things with her mom. He never had a mom in his life and it was a shame for him to see their relationship so crumbled.

He put the phone down and poured himself a drink. He still had his mind on Regal. He knew without a doubt that Regal is a dangerous man with nothing but vengeance on his mind and Audrina was now his other target. He knew how he had to do everything in his power to protect her.


	28. SMACKDOWN: LIVE FROM LAS VEGAS

**CHAPTER 28: SMACKDOWN! LIVE FROM LAS VEGAS**

"I'll take care of everything dad, I promise. Please get some rest and stop stressing, that's not good for you right now." Stephanie said with worry while on the phone with her father. She was under a lot of pressure trying to figure out what to do about everything, the racy photos with Audrina, the chaos that is surrounding the WWE, and her failing marriage. She didn't even know how to go about fixing things. The only thing she could think about was Hunter and how they are slowly drifting apart. They didn't even stay in the same hotel on their trip to Vegas. He hasn't spoken to her since RAW on Monday.

She heard the door open and in walked Randy Orton. Stephanie was excited to see him, but she was also saddened.

"Not now Randy, I have a lot on my mind." She said, hoping that would make him go away.

Randy entered the office and closed the door.

"Steph, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about everything that happened. I didn't mean for things to go this far. How is Vince? Is he okay?"

Stephanie sighed, "He's still resting, he's getting all of the treatment he needs. He has really good doctors, he's going to be fine."

"That's really good." He said. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I really do care about you Stephanie."

Stephanie nodded, "I know Randy, but this just can't be. I love Hunter way too much and he's my husband. I'm determined to make this work, whatever this is we're going through. I'm really sorry. I don't mean to hurt you, I hope you can understand."

Randy couldn't help but sulk. He wanted Stephanie since the day he saw her. He knew it was going to be a big risk going after Hunter's wife and because of that, he tried to stay away from her, but he couldn't. There was something about Stephanie that he couldn't resist. She was a married woman, who was also his boss. He had no choice but to step back. He was already thrown out of the WWE Championship tournament and he didn't want to do anything that could possibly ruin his career. As much as he didn't want to believe it. Stephanie was right. They could never be.

"I understand." He simply said as he leaned in closer to Stephanie and kissed her on the cheek. Stephanie's heart began to beat faster, she melted at his lightest touch, but she wouldn't let herself give in. She had to save her marriage. She watched in sadness as she watched Randy walk out of the office.

* * *

"It's good to be in Vegas tonight!" Jerry "The King" Lawler yelled over an arena full of screaming fans! "All of these beautiful women out here!"

"There are definitely some beautiful women out here tonight." Michael Cole said behind him. "We have a show for you tonight! There has been a lot of talk about the Diva's Championship tournament regarding Cameron's win, but she moves on to face Natalya tonight!"

"For the last time, Cameron did not cheat! She saw a distraction and took advantage!" JBL yelled.

"Well she has a chance to prove herself tonight." Cole answered him. "Let's see if she'll pull out a win and advance. We have a main event tonight, John Cena and Roman Reigns have both advanced in the WWE Championship tournament and they will go one on one tonight!"

"Two powerhouses! This bound to be a good one!" JBL said with excitement.

"And something unbelievable happened on RAW Monday night, the return of William Regal, who has it out for The Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose. He is here and we're gonna hear from him later on tonight." Cole stated.

* * *

Audrina was in her office, she was a little uneasy about being alone, but Dean made it clear that she didn't go anywhere and she knew why. Ever since the return of William Regal she had noticed that Dean has been a little erratic lately. She tried repeatedly asking him what happened between them, but he never seemed to want to talk about it. She was trying her best to keep her composure, but she had a very strong feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight. She heard her office door open and she was very ecstatic when she saw Trish enter.

"Finally!" She said to her as she and Trish hugged.

"I know it's be awhile I'm sorry." Trish said back. "Is everything okay? How's Naomi?"

Audrina sulked, she didn't want to think about one of her best friends being injured and not being here through these crazy times.

"She's doing fine."

"Things are crazy, no?" Trish said.

Audrina nodded, "Completely."

"Where's Dean?"

"I don't know." Audrina answered, "He's been a little weird lately. Did you see what happened with that William Regal guy?"

Trish felt a lump in her throat, the last time she saw Regal was when Vince broke up with her during a live pay-per-view. She knew of his return and she knows that things are only going to get worse for everyone involved in this dysfunctional family drama.

Audrina suddenly realized something.

"Wait! William Regal! The guy that was in your match with Vince and Stephanie? That's him?"

Trish nodded. She wondered what she would do if she ever saw Regal again. She hoped that she would never see him again. She still bares emotional scars from being humiliated by him. She could only imagine the trauma that he is going to put Audrina and Dean through.

There was a knock on the door and in walked Stephanie. Audrina and Trish both frowned. Neither one of them were happy to see her.

"Hi ladies." She said quietly.

"Hi." Trish answered back. Audrina however folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"You have a lot of nerve."

Stephanie sighed, she knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she really wanted to make peace with her sister and helping her find out who leaked those photos would be a good start.

"Look Audrina, I didn't come here to start any drama. I didn't. I just want you to know that I am really sorry about what happened and I want you to know that I am going to go through serious lengths to find out who leaked those pictures and they will suffer the consequences of their actions."

Audrina sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't believe a word Stephanie said.

"Whatever." She said with no emotion.

Stephanie was ready to cry but she kept herself together. "You may not believe me, but I am trying here Audrina. I want us to work together and run WWE and I really want to get to know you as my little sister. Dad isn't getting any younger and I know he would want all of us to get along."

Trish sulked a bit. In a way Stephanie was right, but it was hard to tell if she was being truthful. It would be nice if all of them got along, especially since she is going to marry Vince. She looked at Audrina's stone cold face and immediately knew what she was feeling.

"Steph, maybe you should go."

Stephanie ignored Trish, "Look, you have every right to feel the way you feel, but I am trying to make it right. Please let me make it right."

Audrina was still silent. She didn't know what to say. She still believed that Stephanie was lying. She wasn't sure if there was anything Stephanie could do to make things better.

"I gotta go." She said as she began to walk out of the office. Trish grew worried.

"Audrina! Wait!"

"I'm just going to get some food. Chill." Audrina said.

* * *

Cameron was in the ring gloating over her victory over Natalya. She is now advancing to the finals, she was one step closer to becoming the Divas champion and nothing was going to stop her. She has something she wanted to address to the WWE universe and she felt that this was the best time to say it.

"You know? It really pisses me off that you all boo me and disrespect me but talentless whores like Naomi and Audrina who sleep with half the locker room get all the attention!"

The crowd continued to boo, but Cameron didn't care.

"I am so sick of being overlooked because of that bitch! I have been in this company longer than her and she gets a title shot before me because her daddy wants to make up for abandoning her dumb ass! If I were her father I would abandon her too! She acts like she's this little perfect person but deep down inside she's really the dirtiest little whore! She runs around here-"

The music of Audrina echoed throughout the arena and Audrina wasted no time making her way to the ring and grabbing a microphone.

"Cameron, what the hell is your problem with me? I have done nothing to you! If anything I tried to be your friend!"

Cameron scoffed, "Friend? Audrina you are not on my level! I only tolerated you because that donkey Naomi asked me too, but I've taken her out so now neither one you are my problem."

"If you keep talking all that bull, then you are gonna have a problem." Audrina darted back.

The crowd roared, but Cameron was agitated.

"Shut up!" She yelled. The crowd was even more rowdy, but Cameron continued.

"See? That's why I can't stand you! Ever since you came into the main roster, you have been an arrogant little bitch! That's why I showed everyone the _real_ you!"

Audrina's eyes widened. If looks could kill, Cameron would be in flames. It didn't take her long to realize what she was trying to infer.

"It was you. You were the one who leaked those photos."

Cameron let out a condescending laugh, "Duh! By the way you are very good at what you do. If being a professional slut in the WWE doesn't work out then you can always go back to shaking your ass, then again, maybe not, you are looking a little fat! Is there are little dirty lunatic-"

Audrina had enough. She threw her microphone at Cameron and immediately began attacking her. She didn't even think about her injured knee, all she could think about hurting Cameron.

"This is insane!" Cole yelled from ringside.

"Audrina is going through a lot." Lawler said after him. "Dysfunctional family, backstabbing friends."

"Cameron is not a backstabber!" JBL yelled to them. "Cameron exposed that tramp for who she really is!"

The fight continued between Audrina and Cameron until the music of William Regal froze both of them.

Audrina got up and couldn't help but focus on that sinister smile as he made his way into the ring.

"What the hell does he want?" Cole asked with confusion.

"I think you know exactly what he wants." Lawler answered. "He's after one person and one person only and there's someone in this ring that belongs to him. What better way to get to Dean Ambrose?"

"You know, King when I sat down with him Wednesday night for the interview. He said some pretty interesting things about Audrina and Dean Ambrose. He is definitely out to get them."

Real made his way to the ring with his eyes locked on Audrina. Audrina was scared. She knew that Regal would come after her to get to Dean.

"I don't like the looks of this." Lawler said.

Audrina didn't take her eyes off Regal, causing her to forget that Cameron was still behind her. Cameron shoved Audrina into Regal who quickly grabbed her and tightly held her arms behind her back, leaving her defenseless against Cameron who slapped her.

Regal laughed, he couldn't hit a woman, but Cameron could and this would play perfectly into calling Ambrose out. He knew within seconds he would be running out here to save his precious girlfriend.

"Regal is just handing Audrina to Cameron, this is sick, somebody needs to get out here quick where's Dean?" Lawler said.

* * *

Stephanie was backstage watching Regal and Cameron assault her sister. She was floored, and also confused. She knew that Hunter brought back Regal to get rid of Ambrose once and for all because of their bloody history. If she were to go into the ring and stop him, she knew that she would be causing more problems with Hunter. She wasn't even sure Regal would even listen to her.

She couldn't bare to see her sister this way. She has already been through enough and she didn't want to hurt her anymore. She knew deep down that this wasn't right and this needed to be stopped.

She ran out of her office and began frantically yelling for Dean backstage. He was the one person that could stop all of this. She didn't know where he was, but she had to find him quick, the longer her search, the longer the assault would continue. She began to panic. She didn't see him anywhere. It felt as though she was never going to find him.

"Dean!" She called as she continued her search, "DEAN!"

It took her about two minutes to find him. He was with Roman preparing for his match.

When she finally approached him, she was out of breath.

"Dean….you...gotta…." She said while breathing hard.

Dean scrunched his face. He was confused to why Stephanie approached him breathing heavily.

"What?"

"Steph, are you okay?" Roman was a little concerned.

Stephanie couldn't get it out, she was in the middle of a panic attack.

"He...he….he….."

"Spit it out!" Dean yelled growing impatient.

"Regal….Audrina…" She still continued to breathe heavily.

Dean's eyes widened. "Oh shit!" He ran as quickly as he could. He hoped he wasn't too late. Regal is a dangerous man with no regrets that will do anything to get what he wanted. He ran even faster as he began to imagine what was Regal was doing to her.

This was exactly why he wanted her to stay in the office tonight because he knew that Regal would use her to get him to fight. Regal was definitely going to get what he wants now.

He made his way to the ring to find Regal holding Audrina while Cameron continued hitting her. The sight of Regal holding Audrina down so Cameron could attack her made him hot.

The crowd roared at the sight of Dean, but he was in no mood to entertain the crowd. He ran into the ring and seconds later Regal threw Audrina in between the ropes to the outside of the ring with a sinister smiled on his face. She landed hard, crying and clutching her knee. An enraged Dean tackled Regal and the two of them began fighting. Cameron retreated to the outside of the ring and continued attacking a wounded Audrina and they continued fighting up the ramp and eventually backstage.

The crowd was loving it, but this was a personal fight for Dean. He waited years to get his hands on Regal and destroy him. He was going to do anything he possibly could to inflict pain on Regal.

* * *

Stephanie was backstage with Roman. She finally calmed down after Roman quickly gave her a few small cups of water to drink.

"Are you okay now?" He asked.

"I can breathe, but I'm not okay." Stephanie answered.

"You gotta do better Steph, this is chaos." Roman said. He tried to show a little sympathy for Stephanie, considering what her and her husband did when he was in The Shield a year ago, but he could tell she was trying to do the right thing. She was off to a sloppy start, but he decided to give her the benefit of a doubt.

"I know." Stephanie said back.

Before Roman could answer, he noticed Hunter standing behind Stephanie with an angry look on his face.

"Leave. Now." He said to Roman.

Roman gave him a hard stare as he walked away. He wanted to Superman punch Hunter in his face so badly for putting his brother and the woman he loves through hell, but he decided not to, at least for now.

He walked away as Stephanie turned to her husband with a look of disgrace.

"I can't believe you." She said. "You wrecked everything! Everyone is fighting and this company is in chaos because of you!"

"Because of me?" Hunter darted back.

"Yes, because of you!" Stephanie yelled. "My family is in disarray, and everybody is just doing that they want and not facing the actions of the consequences!"

She was hinting at Cameron's confession of leaking those photos. She hoped that Hunter would catch on, but he didnt. He just ignored her.

"Are you kidding me Stephanie?_ Your_ family is in disarray, because _your_ father sticks his dick in every little thing that moves and manages to produce an illegitimate child! That you even hated at one point!"

Stephanie was now angry, who was Hunter to talk about her father like that?

"First of all, don't you ever, speak about my father or my family ever again! Did you not forget it was my father, is the reason why you even have a career in the WWE _and_ me as your wife! Secondly, yes I hated her at first, but she is my sister Hunter! Things have changed now, especially between you and me."

"Oh whatever Steph, don't give me that righteous act. You even said so yourself you hated that man, and that he was pathetic, and now you wanna say to me that things have changed with us? The only thing that has changed is you! You bitch, moan and complain about everything, then throw a temper tantrum and blame everybody else for your problems! You act like a little girl! Grow up!"

Stephanie began to tear up, but she wasn't going to let herself cry. This isn't the first time she heard these words, and it probably won't be the last. She has made a lot of mistakes ever since she found out about Audrina. Instead of tearing her down, she should have been the big sister that Vince wanted her to be. She felt horrible. If she could turn back time, she definitely would. All she can do now is make things right.

She was confused about Hunter. She wasn't sure why he was acting this way. She has spent a whole year trying to make their marriage work and all seems to want to do is tear it apart. Maybe she was too quick to tell Randy that she wanted to make things work. She felt her heart slowly breaking. She wanted him so bad, but she couldn't take him disrespecting her anymore. She remembered at one point where they were madly in love with each other like Audrina and Dean were, but now that flame has extinguished and she wasn't sure if she could relight it.

"You know what? I want you to move out."

Hunter's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I want an annulment."

Hunter began breathing hard with anger.

"Fine."

Stephanie watched him walk away, trying her best not to cry, but she couldn't help it. This man is the father of her children. What was she going to say to them when they ask why daddy is leaving? What was she going to tell her dad and the media? She had a lot to think about and it was just too much for her.

She let out a long sigh as she called someone on her phone.

"Hey, can you meet me? I need someone to talk to."


	29. Dean's Sacrifice

**C****HAPTER 29: DEAN'S SACRIFICE **

Hunter was in the limousine trying his best to enjoy Cameron's company. Stephanie's voice talking about an annulment was ringing in his head repeatedly. He was confused about it. A part of him was happy, he can enjoy his freedom to do whatever he wanted. Another part of him felt bad. He thought about his daughters and how it would affect them. He didn't want them growing up without a father. The last thing he wanted for his daughters were for them to end up like Audrina.

"Baby are you okay?" Cameron asked him. "You seem a little tense. Am I doing something wrong?"

Hunter kissed Cameron. "No babe, you're fine. Just thinking about this crazy night."

"It was amazing!" Cameron said with glee. "I am one step closer to becoming the Diva's Champion and I finally told that bitch what's what!"

Hunter sighed. He didn't want to think about Audrina either.

"You know what baby? Let's not talk about RAW. Lets go out for a night on the town. Get a nice little suite you and me and we can rest up before Hell in a Cell. How does that sound?"

Cameron smiled. "I would love that babe!" She said as they continued kissing.

* * *

Audrina and Dean were exiting out of the arena and making their way to the bus. The process was a little delayed because their bodies were aching because of the fight. Audrina struggled with her bag.

"You okay?" He asked as he made an attempt to take her bag for her, but she stopped him.

"It's okay I got it." She answered back as they continued walking.

They were quiet. It was a bad night for the both of them. Audrina was still hurting at the fact that Cameron was the one who leaked those photos and Dean having to watch Audrina being assaulted by his worst enemy, This was the second time this happened and he didn't want to think about a third time. He didn't feel like a man at all because a man is supposed to protect his woman and he couldn't do that. Regal was always one step ahead of him and as long as they were together, he was going to continue to assault her just to enrage him. When he watched the medic treat Audrina, he was thinking long and hard about a decision he really didn't want to make.

"Hey I gotta talk to you." Dean said as they stopped walking.

Audrina was confused. "What's going on? Are you feeling okay?"

Dean let out a long sigh. He was trying to figure out what to say.

"I don't want to be with you anymore."

Audrina eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why all of a sudden he would want to break up with her? Everything was going so well between them. She was silent for awhile. She was baffled.

"I know you're lying. You have to be. Did Hunter threaten your job or something? This has to be some kind of joke."

Dean lowered his head. The sadness in Audrina's face was too much for him. He couldn't stand to see her hurt, but he had to keep his game face. As much as he hated this, he knew he had to do it. He had to sacrifice Audrina in order to have his closure with Regal. He didn't want her to get hurt anymore and this was the only way he could really protect her.

"I don't want to be with you anymore." He repeated.

Audrina looked at Dean.

"You're really serious? After everything we've been through? Why? What did I do? How could you do this? Dean I love you. I was going to ask you to move into my new house once it's built! Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?"

Dean said nothing. He didn't want to argue with her. He knew that if they were to go back and forth, they would end up hurting each other even more. He wasn't going to give her a reason. Girls hated that, he had to get her to hate him. He had to push her away.

"You can keep the bus. I'm catching a ride with Roman." He grabbed his bag and walked away.

Audrina quickly ran to the bus. She didn't even want to watch Dean walk out of her life. When she got in the bus, she went into the mini bar and poured herself a shot of Jack Daniels, and drank it fast. She poured another one and immediately began to break down and cry.

* * *

Vince was released from the hospital. He and Trish went straight to his home in Connecticut. He was happy to be home, but he was unhappy watching this exclusive clip on the WWE website. It was an exclusive backstage footage of Dean and Audrina breaking up.

"I can't believe this."Vince said.

"I know. Dad this has gotten way out of hand." Shane said to his father. "I wish you would have told me when you were going to tell Audrina. I would have came into to town to make sure all of this craziness didn't happen. Why didn't you call me?"

Vince sighed. Shane was right. For some reason Shane has a way of calming the family down when they have these fights. The fact that he is now a top lawyer at a prestigious law firm could have a lot to do with it.

"Shane every time I try to call you. You're always too busy. I talk to your assistant more than I talk to you."

Shane sighed. Ever since he left WWE and became a famous celebrity lawyer. He really hasn't been there for his family. It was hard for him to get time off to come into town and visit, but when heard about his father having a heart attack he took some time off work to take care of his father.

"I'm sorry dad. It's not intentional. I will call more often. I promise."

Vince sighed, "Well I can't be too mad, I mean, you are a workaholic. You get that from me."

They both chuckled a bit.

"So have you talked to Stephanie? I called her but she hasn't called me back in a couple of days."

Shane sighed. He knew Stephanie asked him not to say anything to Vince about it, but he knew that Vince was going to find out anyway.

"I talked to her a couple nights ago. She told me she and Hunter were getting an annulment."

"What?" Vince yelled in his famous raspy voice.

"That's what she said." Shane answered back. "He moved out."

"Did she tell you why?" Vince asked.

Shane shook his head.

Vince couldn't believe what he was hearing, both of his daughters getting their hearts broken and his company was in chaos. Shane was right, He had to take control.

"Shane, I need you to run things in WWE for awhile. I'll talk to Trish and see if she could run the Diva's division. I'm going to talk to Hunter and Stephanie and see where their heads are at. Neither one of them are in the mental state right now to run their own damn lives."

"So you want me to run WWE with your fiance and my long lost sister who I never met?" Shane asked.

"I need you to do this. I need you to bring WWE back, I can't let my company crumble like this and I can't let my family tear each other apart."

Shane sighed. This was going to be a lot for him, but he loves WWE too and he loves his family more than anything.

"I'll set things straight. Don't worry."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks **EVERYONE** who read, followed and reviewed! Don't fret! There is a part 2 in the making! In the mean time shoot me a message, let me know any ideas you may have for this story. I'm always open to new ideas! Stay sexy! :)_


End file.
